Forjando una nueva era
by Margot Fenring
Summary: AU 3a temporada. Ha terminado la guerra, Katara esta ante una nueva encrucijada, los tiempos cambian y las personas tambien deben hacerlo, ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones que cambiarán para siempre el curso de sus existencias.
1. Insomnio

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michal Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

**Advertencia**: No se como termina la tercera temporada, yo también muero por saber como termina todo esto, solo he dejado volar un poco la imaginación y este es el resultado. Espero que lo disfruten.

Por favor, no olviden dejar reviews.

* * *

Insomnio

Abro los ojos.

Me pareció escuchar mi nombre.

Es de madrugada, escuché ruidos en la habitación y mi sueño se escapó tras unos pasos. Me deslicé entre las sábanas y con cuidado me acerqué a al puerta. Contuve la respiración y no escuché nada. Fingí que regresaba a la cama y noté un suave murmullo a lo lejos del pasillo.

No sabes lo extraño que es estar hospedados en este lugar... es tan raro¡quien lo hubiera dicho!, ser los huéspedes del señor del Fuego. Iroh ha sido muy generoso con todos nosotros...

Pero ya es tarde...y no puedo dormir¡demonios!, Toph duerme en la habitación de a lado y tampoco quiero ir a despertarla con mis tonterías, no quiero verla irritada...pero es que no puedo mas...terminó la guerra y hay algo que no me deja dormir. Debo buscar un lugar con agua, quizá así me relaje un poco.

Me cubro con una bata roja, recojo mi cabello como lo he venido haciendo últimamente y calzo esas suaves sandalias que nos dieron. Así que así anda la nobleza de noche...que comodidad...

Los pasillos siguen siendo sobrecogedores. Hay algo en este sitio que no termina de gustarme. Hay guardias por todos lados...es obvio, la familia real, el avatar y sus amigos duermen cerca y hay que tener el perímetro vigilado y llego a uno de los jardines interiores.

Es hermoso, hay un camino de piedra que se pierde entre los arbustos y conecta el edificio con otras habitaciones, en medio hay una fuente y casi puedo sentir el agua que fluye y me llama.

Por fin escucho ese sonido que me trae la paz. Me deslizo e invoco un poco de niebla, no quiero que nadie más me vea.

Un poco más allá hay algunos árboles ornamentales muy bien cuidados y un pequeño estanque.

- así que tampoco puedes dormir

- eh... hola – digo sonriendo, en otros momentos habría estado en guardia, pero ahora no es necesario- no...no puedo dormir

- sabía que estabas cerca

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- simple, la niebla fue tu carta de presentación

- cierto... olvidé que aquí casi no hace frío

- así es

- ¿y se puede saber que hace el príncipe de la nación del fuego en estos lugares?

- visitaba a algunos amigos

Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo. Ahí esta Zuko, sentado en la orilla del estanque, con las piernas cruzadas, alimentando a unos patos-tortuga. Trae el cabello algo revuelto y viste una muda parecida a la mía, se ve tan relajado y tranquilo, que cuesta trabajo creer que es el neurótico y amargado de siempre.

Me acerco, y me siento a su lado.

- son lindos - comento

- han estado en este lago por generaciones

- jamás había visto uno así de cerca – digo acercando mi mano para tocar uno de ellos que da la vuelta y corre tras su madre.

-¿quieres alimentarlos?

- ¿puedo?

- ten cuidado, son un poco temperamentales

- no me digas...

- no se a quien se parecerán

- ¿verdad?

Esbozo una sonrisa y el me pasa un poco del pan, uno de los patitos amarillos se acerca y empieza a comer de los pedacitos que desmorono con cuidado.

- la madre protege con celo a sus polluelos, son un símbolo de fidelidad para mi pueblo

- no lo sabía

- alguna vez mi madre me contó una historia de dos patos tortuga que quedaron atrapados en unas redes, la primera vez ella logró escapar y pedir ayuda para salvar a su pareja. La segunda vez él escapó, pero nunca más volvió.

- que cruel

- cuentan que la pato-tortuga se dejó morir en las redes

- debió ser horrible, pero no comprendo bien...si el pato no regresó¿por que simboliza la fidelidad?

- lo que ella jamás supo es que a él lo atrapó un cazador cuando pedía ayuda, el jamás la abandonó

- triste

- así es...

Puedo observar mi reflejo en el lago, el cabello recogido y mis ojos azules contrastan con este sitio, en cambio el lago parece armonizar con el cielo que todavía esta cuajado de estrellas.

- luna llena

- ¿perdón?

- decía que hay luna llena

- si... es hermosa

- ¿te acuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos en la Tribu agua del Norte?

- si...te di una paliza de aquellas

- pero al final gané

- fue suerte

- eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, salió el sol

- mmm...si... como olvidarlo "tu creces con la luna y yo con el sol"... creo que es lo último que recuerdo antes de que perdiera el sentido

- debo admitir que mejoraste mucho

- si...tuve un gran maestro, algo engreído, pero genial

- ya veo...

Una pausa embarazosa, la mamá se ha acercado a sus crías, ya no hay más pan y se alejan por el lago.

- así que apareció Lady Ursa

- si..., apareció mi madre

- me da gusto por ti

- ¿sabes?, ella me enseñó a apreciar a los patos – tortuga

- ¿si?

- ella era mi mejor amiga cuando era un niño, era mi consejera, mi guía ... ahora tenemos mucho que tenemos que explicarnos...fueron muchos años

- que envidia me das

- ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable...

- no digas eso, no fue tu culpa

- pero fue mi gente

- escucha Zuko, eran tiempos de guerra y aprendí que siempre puedes perder a tus seres queridos cuando menos te lo esperas... y que nada en el mundo los traerá de vuelta, lo menos que podemos hacer en estos tiempos es aprender a perdonar

- perdonar...

- ¿tú podrías perdonar a alguien como mi padre?

- quizá en un primer momento no, pero con el tiempo... no lo sé... tal vez

- tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que eso suceda

- es cierto

- la Nación del Fuego ha hecho tanto daño que será difícil que el resto de los pueblos nos vea con buenos ojos

- cien años de guerra y sometimiento no se olvidan fácilmente, pero para eso esta Aang y todos nosotros para ayudar a cambiar las cosas

- eres una idealista sin remedio

- bueno, alguien tiene que serlo...hay mucho que hacer

- si...

- sabes Zuko, llevas un punto a tu favor

- ¿Cuál?

- al menos empezaste perdonándote a ti

- Sonríe, sus ojos dorados brillan en la oscuridad.

- ¿conservarás la marca?

- si, hasta el final

- si te hubiera curado aquel día...

- estoy bien así, además, creo que si no hubieras conservado el agua del Oasis, no se dónde estaríamos en estos momentos

- si... no sabes como me dolió lo que hiciste aquel día

- lo siento

- me decepcionaste profundamente

Solo guarda silencio y rehuye mi mirada.

- me sentí engañada

- creí que hacía lo correcto

- lo correcto – digo arrastrando la última palabra

- creía que lo correcto era estar con mi familia, obtener el perdón de mi padre, buscar que todo fuera como antes, pero no fue así, y tuve todo lo que quise, el perdón de mi padre, la adoración del pueblo, a alguien que me amaba...

Solo observo, escucho y guardo silencio.

- pero me sentía vacío, tío Iroh estaba en prisión por mi culpa y yo no encontraba la paz...

- tardaste mucho

- ¿tardé?

- bueno, quizá simplemente debías de tocar fondo

- tal vez

- ¿y ahora eres feliz?

- .. nunca había sentido tanta paz..., si, podría decirte que soy feliz

- ya veo

- nada volverá a ser como antes, pero eso lo sabía desde hace mucho

- ¿a si?

- si, pero no quería aceptarlo...

- bueno...

- me gustaría ayudarlos un poco mas

- ven con nosotros – le digo de golpe

- sería genial, pero tengo nuevas responsabilidades...

- Aang todavía tiene mucho que aprender, serías genial que siguieras como su maestro, es el avatar, debe entrenar mientras sigue viajando y a Sokka no le vendrían mal unas lecciones de vez en cuando

- hay mejores maestros, mas dotados, además peleamos mucho

- pero también hemos aprendido mucho y puedes ayudarnos

El solo sonríe.

- ¡que irónico!, ayudar a los que en otro tiempo perseguía

- bueno, la vida da vueltas...

- me gustaría mucho volver a un pueblo tierra que visité

- ¿si?

- quisiera saber si una familia esta junta de nuevo – su mirada se pierde en el horizonte – y debo reponer una montura que tomé prestada

- ¿tomaste prestada? – digo con media sonrisa

- bueno... es una historia que te contaré en otro momento, era una situación extrema

- ¿el fin justifica los medios?

- digamos que en ese caso si

No digo más. En el horizonte el cielo ha empezado a cambiar, la luna se va y las estrellas van perdiendo terreno, los tonos del alba ya empiezan teñir el horizonte y los primeros rayos del sol me hieren las pupilas.

- ¿sabes? – dice él- extrañaba platicar contigo

- yo también

Se incorpora y me extiende la mano.

- vamos, no tardan en servir el té...a mi tío siempre le gusta madrugar

- esta bien – digo tomando su mano

Por un momento me siento en paz. No se explicarlo, quizá sea la calidez de su mano...que se yo. En ese momento se acerca alguien, se rompe en encanto y nos apartamos bruscamente.

- lo siento, interrumpo algo – dice Mai

- oh , no, ya íbamos a desayunar – digo

- ven Mai

Ella de acerca y siento como si quisiera convertirme en un gran alfiletero con su mirada.

- veo que se conocen

- si... – digo tomando prudente distancia

- Mai, quiero que sepas que Katara es una amiga muy querida

- lo sé

- eh...saben... yo debo ir a buscar a Toph... tiene el sueño pesado y si no me apresuro Aang y Sokka acabarán con todo, ya saben... que cuando tienen hambre...

- esta bien

- nos vemos en el desayuno

Me alejo rápidamente del lugar, que bueno que tengo los pasos ligeros, por una fracción de segundo me vuelvo, Zuko abraza a Mai y a lo lejos escucho.

- ¿y de que hablaban?

- Mai... ¿te he dicho cuanto me gustan los patos tortuga?

- eso ya lo sabía... ¿por que lo preguntas?

- por nada Mai, por nada.

Yo sigo mi camino...ya es hora de despertar a Toph.

* * *

Ammm... quejas, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos... me ayudan para mejorar o enmendar el camino

Dejen review!!!!


	2. Incertidumbre

Incertidumbre

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de laserie _Avatar:The Last airbender_ que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michal Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

No olviden dejar reviews.

* * *

No puedo dormir. 

Aun no me hago a la idea de que todo terminó, o más bien, que todo debe de empezar de nuevo de una forma distinta. Es el comienzo de una nueva era y tengo mucho que aprender. Han pasado tantas cosas...unas en las que no quiero ni pensar y otras que me perseguirán hasta el fin de mis días.

Me revuelvo de un lado a otro. Es inútil, no puedo dormir. Me levanto y me cubro con la capa que solía utilizar cuando iba a ver a tío Iroh en la prisión. Me gusta, me oculta y me permite pasear desapercibido.

Salgo con cuidado, se que mi madre tiene un oído muy fino y no querrá que despierte a Azula. Debo decir que es realmente afortunada...y que es mucho mas agradable mientras está dormida, porque cuando esta despierta suele ser sumamente irritante.

Sigo caminando, deambulo inconcientemente en los pasillos...tengo la extraña necesidad de hablar con alguien, pero no sería justo despertarlos a estas horas por mi capricho.

Entrené con el avatar hasta el atardecer. Creo que dentro de algunas lecciones comprenderá el significado de un Agni Kai y no se lo tomará tan a la ligera.

En cuanto a la maestra tierra se la pasó renegando de todo lo que "veía", en parte la entiendo, aislada de la diversión en Palacio no es muy agradable, pero se de buena fuente de que mientras sus amigos estaban ocupados salió a dar una vuelta con el paranoico de la tribu agua y ese par de pequeños que no se de donde salieron, pero me parecen familiares.

Regresaron al caer la tarde, cuando la maestra agua empezaba a preocuparse por ellos. Hicieron su entrada triunfal cuando terminaba de entrenar con el Avatar. Si no fuera por la pequeña habrían terminado en medio de fuego cruzado.

Mas tarde, a la hora de la cena, la niña del reino de la tierra se la pasó platicando con mi tío, al parecer su incursión no fue tan inocente y terminaron huyendo de un grupo de irritados apostadores a los cuales estafaron. Rieron mucho, bebieron mucho té y prometieron que alguna vez saldrían a darle una lección a esos tipos.

Esta noche también estuvo en la mesa como invitado especial, uno de los mejores maestros de la espada vino a cenar a palacio. Platicó largamente con el neurótico de la tribu agua y jugaron Pai sho, Sokka , creo que se llama, está a años luz de enfrentarse a uno de los grandes jugadores, pero hay que admitir que tiene talento...quizá en algunos años sea un digno oponente.

Me dio tiempo de pasear un rato con los jardines al lado de Mai. Que puedo decir... creo que así deben de estar las cosas, todo va tomando un orden, Mai sigue odiando los atardeceres anaranjados y la vestimenta del avatar, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, así es ella.

Quisiera platicar tantas cosas... pero ella no es así, a veces parece que no me escucha, se pierde en un mundo distinto, se limita a ser feliz a mi lado, pero le falta esa pasión, ese ímpetu que me haga sentir que esta viva y que no es una mujer de hielo, que responde mecánicamente a lo que digo.

Mi camino me llevó a las cocinas, no hay nadie, el encargado dormita y yo estoy acostumbrado a entrar sin hacer ruido, tomo una hogaza de pan y me retiro por donde llegué.

Sigo deambulando por el palacio, escuchando el sonido de la respiración de los que duermen. Cuando menos me lo espero termino frente al lago de los patos tortuga. Al parecer me reconocen y se acercan cuando llego a la orilla.

Es raro admitirlo, pero extraño charlar con la maestra agua.

No la he visto mucho por aquí, de seguir así voy a creer que me esta esquivando, no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que terminó la batalla. Hay algo en ella que es distinto, que no termino de explicarme bien.

En un principio me chocaba, como era posible que una campesina de una tribu que había sido arrasada hace tanto tiempo se atreviera a levantarme la mano. Tiene unos ojos hermosos, azules como el cielo que desde un principio me llamaron la atención.

Que tiempos aquellos... cada encuentro que teníamos o era perseguir y pelear con el avatar o era con ella...casi siempre estaba a punto de vencerla, hasta aquel día en la tribu agua del norte.

Al parecer había conseguido alguien que le enseñara bien, pues dio buena batalla, si no hubiera sido por que accidentalmente se golpeó y perdió el sentido la pelea habría continuado por largo rato...pero entonces las cosa cambiaron, Azula apreció en escena y todo se hizo mas complicado.

No solo tenía la necesidad de atrapar al avatar para restaurar mi honor, sino también tratar de escapar de Azula y sus amigas que nos perseguían por órdenes de mi padre.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, y al final terminaron capturándome por tratar de mantener el sentido del honor.

Que ingenuo fui...olvidé que la guerra y el honor no siempre son compatibles y terminé en esa caverna de cristales de Ba Sing se. ¡Oh sorpresa, ahí estaba la chica de la tribu agua, que también había sido capturada y profundamente irritada.

No soporto ver a las mujeres cuando lloran.

Si, estaba muy enojada, pero intempestivamente se colapsó, y no soporté verla deshacerse en mil gotas de agua, nunca la había visto tan frágil e indefensa, y no sabía bien que hacer... ¿qué hubiera hecho mi tío en ese caso?...no lo sé, quizá algún día se lo pregunte.

Hablamos un poco, me apenó saber que cuando imaginaba al enemigo siempre pensaba en mi...no debía extrañarme, fui tan insistente y tenía tantas ganas de agradar a mi padre...

Y por primera vez pudimos hablar tranquilamente, e incluso ella me ofreció a curar la quemadura que hizo mi padre. Recuerdo que me gustó el contacto de sus manos sobre mi rostro, eran suaves y frescas.

Entonces hubo una explosión, e hicieron su entrada triunfal el avatar y mi tío¡genial!, tan oportunos como siempre...y ella corrió a su lado, y el avatar me lanzó la mirada mas furiosa que le había visto en todo este tiempo y me sorprendí... mi tío corrió a abrazarme y me hizo sentir un poco incómodo y tuve el impulso de darle una paliza a ese enano engreído...

Eso no estaba bien, no podía terminar así...y así fue.

Cada quien eligió el camino que quería seguir. Ella eligió el camino del avatar y yo elegí seguir a mi hermana, y nos enfrentamos de nuevo, la eterna pelea del día y la noche...y entonces el Avatar cayó ante Azula.

Y su rostro mudó su expresión de asombro a absoluta tristeza...y si no hubiera sido por que tío Iroh nos enfrentó probablemente el avatar estaría muerto y ella estaría confinada en una prisión a las orillas del desierto.

Niebla...pero no es temporada de niebla...y la veo aparecer entre las sombras, como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, se sorprende de verme, se sienta a mi lado y empezamos a platicar...y la conversación gira en torno a los patos tortuga y terminamos haciendo memoria de las veces que nos encontramos, el destino parece caprichoso, siempre nos encontramos en situaciones extrañas y terminamos hablando de aquella ocasión en Ba Sing Se.

No soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos, se que la decepcioné, intenté decirle en ese momento que había cambiado, que todo era parte de un plan...pero eso ni yo me termino de creerlo...pero fue tan difícil como cuando huí después de pelear con mi padre.

Jamás pensé que lo haría.

Pero el día del eclipse llegó.

El ídolo que había reverenciado por tanto tiempo terminó roto en mil pedazos.

Y estaba muy confundido, solo había obtenido su perdón gracias a las mentiras de Azula, mi tío estaba injustamente encerrado, me sentía culpable, me enteré que era descendiente del avatar que tanto perseguí...y que la búsqueda de mi equilibrio estaba ligado a mi herencia, la de dos grandes hombres que en un principio fueron granes amigos y por avatares del destino terminaron enfrentados.

Pero lo peor de todo fue saber que él sabía que mi madre podía estar viva, en algún remoto lugar, pero viva, eso me daba la mínima esperanza y con eso era suficiente. El intentó atacarme, como Azula, tiró a matar, pero pude con el.

Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Al que consideraba un hijo inútil y traidor tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo.

Después del eclipse huí...el resto es historia

Y ahora estoy de nuevo frente a la poza, conversando con la que en otro tiempo consideraba una de mis enemigas, ahora mi estimada amiga. Aquella que después de mostrarse recelosa conmigo por todo lo que les hice fue capaz de perdonar.

Ha pasado el tiempo, la guerra le ha hecho sufrir, crecer y madurar.

Es una gran mujer, comprendo por que el avatar la ama.

Y ella esta confundida.

Y yo también.

La conozco bien.

Y yo le dije que fuera con él.

Porque es lo mejor para ella, apuesto que no soportaría la rígida y absurda etiqueta de la Nación del Fuego...y eso no es todo, parecería tan absurdo que después de pelear tanto termináramos juntos...aunque una voz en mi interior me dice que quizá eso podría ser posible.

No se que habrá hecho. Pero el avatar todavía sigue poniéndome esa cara de profunda desconfianza cuando nos ve conversando, se apresura a entrar en la conversación o simplemente hace algo que nos distrae.

Y si sigue siendo tan inseguro la va a perder, a manos de cualquier otro... que podría ser yo.

Y sonrío.

Amanece, la luna se ha ido y el sol asciende en el horizonte.

- ¿sabes? – digo- extrañaba platicar contigo

- yo también

Me incorporo y extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Sonríe. Me gusta cuando sonríe así, podría quedarme viéndola por horas y no me cansaría. Ella toma mi mano y se incorpora ágilmente.

Entonces escucho pasos que se acercan, volteo e inmediatamente aparto mi mano. Es Mai, por su el gesto en la comisura de su boca puedo deducir que esta sorprendida.

- lo siento, interrumpo algo – dice Mai

- oh , no, ya íbamos a desayunar

- ven Mai – digo extendiéndole mi mano, y ella se acerca recelosa

- veo que se conocen - murmura

- si...

- Mai, quiero que sepas que Katara es una amiga muy querida

- lo sé – hay algo en ese tono que no me gusta

- eh...saben... yo debo ir a buscar a Toph... tiene el sueño pesado y si no me apresuro Aang y Sokka acabarán con todo, ya saben... que cuando tienen hambre...

- esta bien

- nos vemos en el desayuno

- ¿y de que hablaban? – dice Mai

Guardo silencio, piensa rápido, piensa rápido...y los patos tortuga aparecen nadando.

- Mai... ¿te he dicho cuanto me gustan los patos tortuga?

- eso ya lo sabía... ¿por que lo preguntas?

- por nada Mai, por nada.

* * *

... comentarios, críticas, ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos serán bien recibidos 


	3. Despierta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Por favor, comantarios, dudas , sugerencias, tomatazos son bien recibidos XP

* * *

Despierta

La puerta de mi habitación se abre.

Es inútil, se que es ella, algo pasó, puedo escuchar como su respiración esta agitada, debió correr un poco y que decir de su corazón, parece que esta mas acelerado de costumbre.

Adivinaré.

- Toph….

- Mmm…ahh… eres tú… - digo estirándome

- ¡Cómo que soy yo! – dice irritada

- Es muy temprano y tus pasos son fáciles de reconocer¿Qué sucede _Princesa Caramelo_?,deja adivino….es el amargado ese de nuevo

No dice nada. solo se acerca y empieza a dar vueltas , eso me irrita.

- así que finalmente se encontraron

- si…

- no hagas tanto drama, estamos en la Nación del Fuego, que no lo encontraras sería un milagro

- estuve a punto de decirle

- ¿y…?

- Bueno… - se escucha como ella se sienta a mi lado y recoge sus piernas – hablamos mucho, le reclamé algunas cosas…

- Como que no te hablara de Mai

- No…simplemente no pude

- Sigues confundida

- Si

- Pues debes de terminar cuanto antes con esto o terminarás haciendo mucho daño

- Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil

- Katara, debes de hablar con Aang

- Temo hacerle daño , además esta Mai y Zuko dijo que la amaba

- ¿esas fueron sus palabras?

- Bueno, el dijo que hay alguien que lo ama…y a quien dejó por unirse a nosotros

- Bueno , nadie lo obligó - dijo entre dientes

- Quizá las circunstancias

- Lo justificas

- Toph… no se que hacer

- ¿y a mi que me dices?, yo no puedo elegir por ti, es una responsabilidad muy grande

- Lo sé, es que hace mucho tiempo…

- De vuelta al pasado – digo en tono neutro

- Una adivina me dijo que encontraría el amor al lado de un gran maestro

-¡¿Qué?!, no me vas a salir con que crees en esas tonterías – dije irritada

- Es que…

- El destino no te lo dicta alguien, tu lo decides, escúchame bien Katara¡si hubiera creído lo que la adivina de mi ciudad dijo, que mi destino era ser eternamente la linda y débil hijita de los señores Bei Fong jamás habría dado un paso fuera de casa!

- No debí verlo

- Debes afrontar la realidad, Aang te ama, Zuko es un indeciso y tu estas fuera de balance

- Que estas queriéndo decir…

- Katara, serás mayor que yo y tendrás mas experiencia, pero lo que te falta es ver claramente lo que quieres, la situación es tan evidente que hasta yo la puedo ver

- No tienes que ser tan agresiva

- Es que me da coraje…

Me observa confundida

- Aang no solo es mi discípulo, sino también es mi amigo… y Zuko, aunque me cueste admitirlo, se ha ganado mi respeto

Escucho como suspira y se encoge.

-son mis amigos… no quiero verlos enfrentados, sería muy duro verlos pelear…

- por mi

- por una tontería

- ¡no es una tontería!

- ¡entonces no te quedes con ninguno!

- eso sería evadirlo

- o bien podrías dejar que las cosas fluyeran

- ¿y hacia donde fluirán?

- Eso no lo sé, eso depende de ustedes

- Creo que debo pensarlo mejor…

- Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer

- No tengo hambre…

- Despierta _Princesa Caramelo_, no te puedes quedar con los dos o es uno o es otro

- Odio que pase esto

Se escuchen unos pasos en el corredor, la puerta se abre de golpe. Katara brinca del susto.

- ¡Sokka¡me asustaste!

- Con que aquí estabas…. - dice aliviado- Solo quería decirles que hoy habrá panqueeeeeeees, ricos y deliciosos panqueeeeeeeeeeeees

- …

- Aang recordó la receta del monje Gyatso y preparó unos deliciosos y ricos panqués…

- Hola Sokka

- si no se apresuran empezaremos sin ustedes

Me levanto y empujo a Sokka a la puerta

- ¿que sucede?

- Cosas de mujeres

- ¿eh?

- Sal de aquí…

- Si alguien le hizo algo a Katara, por que si es así…

Me levanto, pongo una mano frente a Sokka que esta francamente irritado, es fácil detectar ese tono que emplea cuando esta irritado

- escucha Sokka , si alguien se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a tu hermana, ella les dará una paliza que no olvidará en toda su vida

- no tenías que ser tan….

- No necesitas ser tan sobre protector, sabe defenderse

- Si , Sokka , no es nada – dice Katara fingiendo un tono despreocupado

- adelántate, no tardamos mucho - le digo

- esta bien – dice con desconfianza- pero si no se apresuran Aang y yo acabaremos con todo

- que novedad…

- conste…

- esta bien… ya vamos

Esperé a que Sokka se fuera ye estuviera a cierta distancia.

- escucha Katara, pase lo que pase tienes que hacerle frente

- lo sé

- recuerda que todavía tenemos que pasar un tiempo aquí, antes de que las cosas se definan

- ojala pudiéramos salir mas allá de Palacio

- ¿te gustaría unirte nuestra expedición?

- ¿Cuál expedición?

- Bueno… te convienen un cambio de aires

- Mmm….

- Aang tiene que entrenar mas con el amargado, y en vez de que finjas que observas de lejos los entrenamientos podríamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores, hay sitios que te gustaría conocer y apuesto que Aang pondrá mas atención a las lecciones que si estas cerca y solo se afana en lucirse e irritar a Zuko

Se escucha una débil risa.

- En este sitio hay cosas más interesantes que la poza de los patos-tortuga que adora el amargado…

- Es cierto… después de recuperarnos casi no he salido de Palacio…

- Entonces, vamos a desayunar y después saldremos a dar una vuelta

- Me parece bien

Es extraño, no ha dicho un reproche, no ha dicho que esta mal o que no está bien salir sin permiso a dar una vuelta a la ciudad… definitivamente necesita un cambio de aires.


	4. Corre

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco mucho sus cometarios a Gysilita. , Mizuhi-chan y Turkecitah.

No olviden dejar reviews.

* * *

Corre

-¡Condenada Toph¡a dónde me trajiste!

-¡tu solo corre!

Caía la tarde, estábamos perdidas, no sé cuantas vueltas habíamos dado, y corríamos como alma que se lleva el diablo, al parecer desde hace días Toph se había metido de nuevo en problemas por andar retando a los apostadores de la zona. Habíamos dejado a Sokka calles atrás, él y Suki tomaron otro camino cuando se atravesó un señor con unas coles, Haru y Ty Lee se quedaron peleando con otros en el puerto, en cambio yo corría como loca a lado de Toph.

Una cosa es la guerra y otra muy distinta huir de un grupo de furiosos apostadores que ya le habían puesto precio a la cabeza de Toph y ella ni enterada.

-¡Yo que iba a saber!

- ¿Es que Sokka no se dio cuenta?

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- ¡claro que no!

- Si ayer ganamos un cofre de oro y un par de espadas

Una ráfaga de fuego pasó cerca de nosotros y Toph tuvo que levantar el suelo de la plaza para protegernos.

Esto no debería de estar pasando.

Genial…no llevaba agua, no hay plantas, no es de noche… ¿Cómo pude ser tan imprudente¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?

Si claro, pero tenia que cambiar de aires…tenía que hacerle caso a Toph de que necesitaba darme una escapada de palacio y aquí estamos, procurando huir de estos furiosos maestros fuego a los cuales literalmente desplumó.

Ni siquiera traigo mi bolsa de agua…vamos de civiles y si no fuera por esa tonta manía de Sokka y Toph de apostar estaríamos paseando tranquilamente por el puerto.

- dime como terminamos en esto – murmuro mientras nos escondemos en un callejón

- pues verás… todo empezó con un inocente juego…

- y mira como terminó

- no grites, nos van a encontrar

- ¡cómo no quieres que grite¡esto no era lo que esperaba!

- ¡Ahí están! – se escucha una voz grave

Salimos de nuestro escondido y tomamos otra calle, doblamos a la derecha, después a la izquierda, nos escondemos en la puerta, y nada mas veo que pasan, le digo a Toph que corramos en sentido contrario.

- ¡Demonios! – masculla Toph – Justo ahora tenías que olvidar la cantimplora

- Si al menos pudiéramos estar cerca de agua, de plantas…. ¡todavía no es de noche!

- No es tan…

- ¡ya las vi! Están por allá , atrápenlas - escuchamos

- ¡Toph!

- ¡Corre!

Esto no debe estar pasando…no conozco este lugar, no se que tan lejos estamos de palacio…Seguimos corriendo, me siento tan inútil como en el desierto, aquí solo hay piedras, fuego y hace un calor de los mil demonios.

- Escucha ,debemos separarnos

- ¡cómo crees!

- son muchos y debemos despistarlos

- ¡Pero no conozco las calles! – exclamo desesperada – además la unión hace la fuerza

- Yo tomaré la parte escarpada, tu puedes tomar el camino del mercado, cuando pasamos me pareció que había puestos de flores

- Bien, veré como le hago

- Solo debes encontrar la calle principal, nos veremos al lado de la estatua de Roku

- ¿por la que pasamos al principio?

- Da a un pasaje del palacio – dice sonriendo – creo que ya vienen¿lista?

- Bien…

Y Toph sale corriendo por la parte escarpada, al parecer Sokka no anda por ahí, pues escucho a lo lejos su voz, y al parecer Suki lo esta ayudando, solo espero que estén bien, dejo que pase un tiempo y entro al mercado como cualquier otro de los habitantes.

Cae la tarde y los locales están cerrando, no veo plantas, esto esta mal…de pronto uno de los guardias me reconoce.

- ¡Ahí esta una!

¡Por que a mi...!

Salgo disparada entre los puestos, brinco de nuevo al señor de las coles y les aviento algunas a los guardias, sigo corriendo, salgo de nuevo a las calles, empieza a anochecer…y no tengo la más remota idea por dónde estoy. Esto esta mal.

- Por aquí – me dice una voz desde arriba de la pared

- ¿eh?

- Apresúrate

Escucho pasos, no lo pienso mucho y le doy la mano, entonces siento como me levanta rápidamente, justo a tiempo cuando pasan unos guardias.

- No deberías estar aquí

- ¿Zuko?

- Debemos regresar a palacio , todos están muy preocupados

- ¿Y los demás?

- Ty lee y Haru llegaron pidiendo ayuda, interrumpieron el entrenamiento

- Pero están bien

- Si…

- Salí con el Avatar a buscarlos

- ¿Y Sokka?

- El y la guerrera Kyoshi están bien, estaba tentado a salir, pero se lo impedimos, no conocen la ciudad de noche, solo faltaban Toph y tú…

- ¡Allá arriba! – exclamó alguien

- Alguien lanzó una bola de fuego y Zuko la desvió, entonces no nos quedó más remedio que correr por las azoteas de las casas cercanas.

- ¡Por Agni¿Qué hicieron?

- Toph ganó varias apuestas en el puerto

- ¡esa niña inconsciente!, ya tendremos una larga charla…

- Pero antes debemos salir de esta

- ¿No traes…?

- No…no estaba dentro de mis planes entrar en una pelea

- Debemos remediarlo cuanto antes¿puedes convocar neblina?

- Trataré…pero hace mucho calor…no sé si funcione

Otra llama pasa cerca de nosotros, no entiendo como nos encontraron. Procuro traer un poco de niebla, pero no es buena idea, pronto escucho como se acercan más personas. Es peor, como si hubiéramos dado nuestra posición.

- !Que sorpresa!…el príncipe en persona… su alteza… lo dejaremos ir si nos deja a la chica, debe pagar por lo que ha hecho

- Pero si…

- Alguien debe pagar por el incidente del puerto

- Primero muerto

- Si así lo quiere…

- quédate cerca de mi – dice en tono imperativo mientras Zuko saca sus espadas – estos hombres quieren pelea

Busco algo que contenga agua. Entonces veo unas macetas con flores de fuego…perfecto, lo siento por las plantas, nos tienen casi rodeados y antes su sorpresa apoyo a Zuko, que esta trabado en feroz combate con mi látigo de agua, pero son demasiados… espero que Toph esté bien…

Esquivo los golpes de fuego que lanzan esos hombres furiosos, me extraña que no dejado de pelar al ver a Zuko… algo esta mal., son demasiados y terminamos defendiéndonos espalda con espalda…cae la noche y los ataques no cesan…entonces veo la luna en el firmamento…juré que no lo haría, pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas.

Me concentro, ruego a Tui y La que me perdonen y me ayuden por lo que voy a hacer…, e imagino que los hombres que pelean son como títeres que tienen hilos de los que puedo tirar.

Y puedo sentir la sangre que fluye y palpita, sus miembros no reaccionan, y gritan aterrados, no me doy cuenta que el combate del lado de Zuko se ha detenido. La luna brilla en el cielo, los poderes como maestra agua han aumentado considerablemente y los hombres que combatía están aterrados…

- ¡es una bruja!

- ¡Huyan!

- ¡está maldita!

- es suficiente Katara – escucho la voz de Zuko

- Me siento muy cansada…

- no debiste hacerlo, yo podía ayudar…

- eran demasiados, pudieron habernos matado…

- ¡Katara!

Mis ojos se cierran, creo que esta vez me excedí…eran demasiados…y todavía no domino bien esta técnica. Todo se vuelve negro y no siento absolutamente nada.

* * *

Dudas, quejas, comentarios... 


	5. Odio

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes mencionados, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konieztko. Solo hago este fic como fan y con la intención de divertirme.

Gracias por sus comentarios: just Eowyn, Turkecitah y a Mizuhi-Chan

* * *

**Odio**

Era de noche en el palacio, y en uno de los apartamentos apareció Mai, pasó rápidamente a los guardias e hizo lo posible por llegar a su cuarto. Cuando estuvo ahí finalmente pudo gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡La odio¡La odio!... – dijo arrojando un par de cuchillos a la pared

- Debe de ser algo grave , nunca te había visto así

Mai se detiene , apunta con su arma y se relaja al reconocer la voz. Así que no esta sola ni en su habitación.

- Azula…¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Bueno… le dije a mi madre que quería platicar contigo…como en los viejos tiempos

- ¿Y te creyó?

- ¿tiene de otra?

- Ya veo – dijo ella con extrañeza

- Dime…¿A quien odias Mai?

- ¡A esa condenada campesina!

- No tiene nada de especial

- ¡Eso ya lo sé!, pero tu hermano la acaba de traer en brazos a palacio

- Celosa de mi hermano – dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio - ¿Qué hizo ahora el idiota de mi hermano?

- No sé, pero ella esta inconciente, el avatar trajo a la maestra tierra hace un rato y hay mucho escándalo.

Azula observaba desde las sombras.

- muy bien Mai… explícate bien, no entiendo…

- bien… Zuko ha estado raro en los últimos días

- siempre ha sido raro

- pero no así de raro, parece indeciso….

- ¡Por Agni!, que novedad – dijo mordazmente

Mai la observó, si no fuera su amiga con gusto le clavaría con gusto un par de cuchillos en la garganta.

- esta bien… me pasé un poco…dime… ¿por eso seguías a mi hermano?

- ¿Cómo supiste…?

- Tengo mis contactos – dijo observando sus uñas recién pulidas

- Bien… seguí a Zuko cuando salió del palacio

- Ajá…y entonces…

- Fue extraño, entrenaba con el avatar y de pronto llegaron unos de esos mocosos armando un escándalo, las prácticas se suspendieron y salieron como locos del lugar

- Mmm

- Al parece fue algo relacionado con apuestas en el puerto, la que comenzó todo fue la pequeña

- Vaya... lindas alhajitas…

- Se separaron por las calles, de alguna manera Zuko terminó corriendo por los barrios bajos

- Mmm….

- Parecía conocer bien la zona y terminó saltando por los tejados

- Todo un reto

- Que no me descubriera fue lo extraño, siempre es sigiloso. El caso es que la campesina estaba en problemas e intentó ayudarla a escapar

- ¡Ja! – dijo sonriendo incrédula

- No había agua, la muy tonta dio a conocerse al convocar niebla

- Eso es de novatos

- Y Zuko empezó a pelear con los otros hombres que estaban ahí, eran muchos para ellos

- ¿Y por que no interviniste?

- Solo lo habría hecho si Zuko estaba en peligro

- ¿Y no fue así?

- El sabe defenderse, lo que le pase a la campesina me tiene sin cuidado

- Ya veo – dijo ella sonriendo

- Entonces sucedió algo extraño, los hombres empezaron a contorsionarse horriblemente.

- ¿Zuzu?

- No, en un principio pensé que el avatar estaba cerca, pero no fue así

- ¿entonces?

- Fue como en la última batalla…no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

- Mmm…

Y los hombres empezaron a señalar a la campesina, y los que pudieron huyeron.

- ¿así que fue la campesina?... que interesante… que interesante…, asi que los Dai Li no son los únicos con instinto asesino

- Entonces se desmayó

- Ya veo…aún no tiene el control de ese poder…

- Así parece…

- Que interesante…entonces hay que poner a trabajar de nuevo las máquinas

- ¿Qué pretendes Azula?

- ¿Acaso creer que he perdido todo mi poder e influencia?

- No… pero… no creo que tu tío te deje hacer lo mismo que tu padre

- Sabes Mai… yo saldré adelante, yo consigo todo lo que quiero

- Pero no tienes más aliados…que Ty Lee y yo…

- No estés tan segura… no todos están tan felices con mi gordo tío en el poder, es tan solo cuestión de esperar el momento oportuno y atacar

- Ya veo…así que debo conservar mi posición

- Si…, se que intentarán separarnos, lo sé, a ti querrán enviarte con tu familia

- ¡Que lo intenten! – dijo desafiante – ¡no me regresarán tan fácilmente al lado de mis padres!

Azula observó a su amiga, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan molesta. Así que esa era la verdadera cara de la fría Mai…pero con cuidado, y sabiendo mover los hilos adecuados todo saldría a su plan…

- ¿y no te enviarán al exilio como pedía el consejo? – mencionó la ninja con disimulo

- No ... – dijo mordiéndose los labios – al parecer mi tío seguirá la táctica de tener a sus amigos cerca, pero a sus enemigos aún mas

- Nada tonto, ha puesto vigilancia en todas partes

- Vigila mis movimientos, con quien hablo…¿puedes creerlo?

- Si…siempre hay alguien que nos sigue… pero he lograrlo evadirlos…

- Bien sabes que de momento no puedo hacerlo..

- Lo sé…

- Pero ya me recuperaré, no lo dudes… y cuando lo haga….

La puerta se abrió de golpe

- ¡Aquí están! - Ty Lee entró hecha una ráfaga

- Hola Ty Lee…

- No saben.. he tenido un día increíble…conocí a un chico del reino tierra que es increíble… deberían de ver lo que es capaz de hacer con als piedras

- Que novedad… - dijo mordazmente Azula

Ty Lee calló de golpe.

- lo siento… es que ….estaba tan emocionada

- no le hagas caso Ty Le… - dijo Mai - ¿de que hablas?

- Bueno… es un chico increíble, de unos ojos hermosos, con alma de artista y… ¡miren! – dijo sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo

- ¿Qué es eso? – digo intrigada Mai

- Una mini-yo

- … - las dos la observaron como si fuera un bicho raro

Ty Lee exhibía orgullosamente una pequeña replica de su persona hecha en piedra.

- No me dirán que no es un artista…

- No lo dudo…- dijo Mai

- Que interesante… - dijo Azula al observarla con cuidado, accidentalmente la figurita cayó y se rompió

- ¡no! – gimió Ty Lee

- Lo siento mucho Ty Le…es que todavía no me siento muy bien…sabes… aun mi madre tiene que cuidarme por mis heridas…

- Es cierto…lo había olvidado… estaba tan feliz que lo había olvidado… – murmuró acercándose a recoger la figura que se había partido en dos.

- Me apena tanto… pero…¿Cuál es el nombre del artista?

- Se llama Haru

Azula palideció y trató de disimularlo.

- ¿Y cómo es él?... – dijo Mai mirando con extrañeza a Azula y a Ty Lee

- Buenos pues…. - siguió hablando Ty Lee con los ojos brillantes

* * *

Al día siguiente el pánico cundía en la Capital del reino del Fuego. Los rumores eran poco precisos, pero hablaban de un extraño ser que había aparecido en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. 

Se murmuraba de boca en boca la aparición de un ser monstruoso que era capaz de paralizar con una mirada al que lo veía, que tenía serpientes por cabello y en vez de brazos largos y fríos tentáculos. Lo mas descabellado que se escuchaba era que había matado a un par de hombres succionándoles toda su sangre hasta quedar secos.

Unos hombres que juraban y perjuraban haberse enfrentado a ese monstruo contaban unas historias aún mas descabelladas. Las madres gemían horrorizadas, los hombres se armaban y los que podían contrataban guardias para salir de noche, por la tarde una comitiva de nobles, encabezada por el gobernador de la ciudad solicitó una entrevista con el Señor del Fuego para enfrentar al malvado monstruo que asolaba las calles de los indefensos habitantes de la nación del Fuego.

* * *

Quedó un poco corto. Espero que el próximo capítulo sea un poco mejor. 

Saludos a todos

No olviden dejar Revews!!!


	6. Ira

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco a _**Kodoku Serenity**_ por sus acertados comentarios, tienes razón, prometo poner mas atención en esos detalles y a _**Just Eowyn **_por los inmerecidos comentarios .

Espero que les guste. Ya saben, dejen **_reviews!!!_**

* * *

**Ira**

El avatar y sus amigos están reunidos en una de las salas del palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Es muy tarde y todavía se escucha una agitada discusión en el interior.

El señor del fuego está muy ocupado tratando de resolver los desperfectos causados en el puerto y acaban de llegar noticias de un monstruo imaginario que solamente han empeorado las cosas.

- ¡Cuantas veces debo de decir que no fue mi culpa! – exclamaba irritado Zuko

- Pues tu la encontraste, debiste ayudarla – decía enfadado Aang

- ¡Eran demasiados y si mal no recuerdo seguías mis pasos!

- Pero tu conoces mejor la ciudad que nosotros

- Y yo pensé que tú me seguías

- Por si no te diste cuenta fui a ayudar a Toph, te recuerdo que pasaste de largo cuando te gritaba pidiendo ayuda – exclamó irritado Aang

- ¡Eres el avatar!, el todopoderoso avatar, puedes arrasar con una flota entera¡que te iban a durar un par de irritados maestros fuego que atacaban a Toph!

- ¡Pudiste haber ayudado!

- ¡Sabes bien que no era así!

Aang se sentía furioso. Habría querido ayudar a todos, nada mas escuchó lo del incidente salió corriendo con Haru para rescatar a Toph y por supuesto a Katara. Sokka los había alcanzado poco después y Theo sobrevolaba con su planeador la ciudad, para dar aviso al resto.

- ¡Es decir, que preferías que abandonáramos a mi hermana en esos lugares! – exclamó Sokka indignado

- No… - dijo Aang apretando los puños

- ¿Sabes que eran demasiados y había alguien que rescatar? – dijo Zuko – de lo contrario no habría tenido problemas

- Un momento, pero Katara es maestra agua…

- Despierta ¡no llevaba su cantimplora!, era inútil

- ¡estas diciendo que mi hermana es una inútil! – gritó Sokka

- No…si… no… bueno no, en que ese momento…

- Eso es aún mas raro – dijo Suki con extrañeza

- Cierto Katara nunca deja su cantimplora

- ¡pero la dejó!

- ¡pudiste evitar que llegara a ese extremo!

No pude, si no fuera por ella no la contaría, nos sobrepasaban en número y estaban furiosos, y sabes bien que significa un maestro fuego furioso – le dijo a Aang- Tu eres un maestro fuego

- Lo sé, pero no sabes lo horrible que fue verlos llegar en esas condiciones

- ¡soy humano y no puedo con todo! – estalló Zuko

La verdad es que la entrada de Zuko a Palacio había sido dramática. Tan pronto como notó que sus enemigos se contorsionaban reaccionó. Volteó un poco su rostro hacia Katara y al verla caer se apresuró a detenerla. No tuvo mas remedio que tomar prestada una montura de los atacantes y salir a toda prisa a palacio.

Toph y Aang habían llegado poco antes gracias al pasadizo. El rostro de todos fue indescriptible al ver a Katara desvanecida. Toph se sentía culpable, Aang estaba fuera de si y literalmente arrancó a Katara de los brazos de Zuko. La maestra agua tuvo sueños agitados y en todo el día se sintió débil y deprimida, no quería ver a nadie.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a todos.

- ¡Pueden callarse de una buena vez!, he hecho hasta lo imposible para que Katara descanse y ustedes no dejan de gritar!

- ¡Por fin apareces! – dijo Zuko visiblemente molesto – nos debes una larga explicación

- ¡No me hables en ese tono!

- ¡es que por tu culpa terminamos metidos en este problema!

- Jamás pensé que los maestros fuego fueran una bola de perdedores

- ¡Repítelo de nuevo y ya verás!– dijo Zuko

Haru se acercó a detener a Zuko, el cual le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – dijo Suki

- De momento Lady Ursa la cuida, y el Señor del Fuego ha enviado una de sus infusiones favoritas para que descanse

- ¿No sabe nada todavía? – preguntó Sokka

- No – dice Toph bajando la cabeza – pero debo hablar con ella, puede escucharlo de otras personas y será malo para ella

- Como soy su hermano debo hablar con ella – dijo Sokka

- No, eso debo hacerlo yo – lo secundó Aang

- Ninguno de los dos- dijo Toph – yo los metí en este lío y yo debo hablar con ella

- ¡Ja!. la señorita sarcasmo es la candidata ideal para dar una noticia así – murmuró Zuko

- Mide tus palabras – dijo Toph enseñando los puños

- No te metas con Toph – dijo Aang

- Anda principito, dame tu mejor golpe

Sokka se acercó a ellos.

- escuchen , creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos, Katara es muy importante para todos

- si, saben chicos, creo que deberíamos calmarnos…estamos cansados y no debemos…. - dijo aang

Zuko había lanzado una bola de fuego que Aang alcanzó a esquivar, el resto corrió para alejarse de ellos, Toph elevó la tierra que estaba bajo el piso del salón y lanzó un golpe directo a Zuko, el cual se movió lanzando otra ráfaga de fuego con el pie que la maestra tierra esquivó levantando dos barreras de tierra.

- ¡Vuelve a repetir eso enana! – exclamó Zuko

- ¡Peleas como niña!

- ¡Agni Kai al atardecer! – exclamó Zuko

- Ya verás a donde meto tu Agni Kai…- gritó furiosa Toph

- ¡Toph no! – dijo Aang interponiéndose

Dos ráfagas de hielo traspasaron la puerta del corredor y separaron a Toph y a Zuko. La maestra tierra levantó el piso para protegerse, Zuko se protegió con una llama de fuego. Soka corrió y protegió a Suki, Aang detuvo la ráfaga con aire.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya basta!!!!!!!!!!

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Katara.

- ¡No habrá ningún Agni Kai príncipe Zuko!

- ¡Madre!

- ¡Katara! – exclamaron todos y se acercaron a ella.

- Katara llevaba el cabello suelto, una bata roja con borde dorado cinto rojo muy parecida a la que Azula usaba, sus ojos brillaban con furia.

- ¡No estoy un par de días con ustedes y esto es el acabose!

- ¡Ya estas bien! – dijo su hermano acercándose abrazarla

- Lo siento mucho Katara, todo fue mi culpa, no debí llevarte al puerto – dijo Toph

- Yo debí llevar mi cantimplora…

- Y yo debí detenerlos – dijo Aang

- La culpa es de la enana – dijo Zuko desde la distancia

- Culpa, culpables…si yo señalara a una culpable de atentar contra esta falsa paz entre las naciones sería la maestra agua – dijo una voz desde el corredor

- Azula… ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Zuko

- Nada … solamente daba el paseo que me recomendaron los médicos

- ¿Culpable? – dijo Katara volviéndose a ella

-¡Oh!. ¿es que todavía no te lo han dicho?

- ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho?

- Bueno…las noticias vuelan y alguien tiene que informarte, la gente de la nación del fuego piensa que eres un monstruo, una abominación de la naturaleza…incluso el señor del fuego recibió una comisión que exige que se aclare el problema

Katara palideció. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin control. Gimió y se alejó corriendo.

- no la escuches – gritó Sokka corriendo tras ella - ¡Espera Katara!

- ¡Son mentiras! –fue lo último que escuchó Katara cuando se alejaba

Toph, Aang y Zuko se acercaron amenazantes a Azula.

- Cielos… el poderoso avatar y sus amigos quieren hacerle daño a una indefensa y convaleciente mujer…

- Indefensa, ve con ese cuento a otra parte – dijo Aang - ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

- Yo nada – dijo Azula tratando de evitar una sonrisa

- ¡Azula el único monstruo aquí eres tú! – exclamó su hermano

Azula no dijo nada y observó fijamente a su hermano.

- Jovencita, creo que deberías regresar a tus habitaciones – dijo Lady Ursa aproximándose a su hija

- Estoy bien madre… sabes que necesito dar pequeños paseos

- Entonces te acompañaré a tu habitación…aún no estas bien

- Estoy perfectamente bien

- No mientas…

- Lo que tu digas madre

- una princesa cuida sus comentarios ante los invitados del Señor del Fuego

- Si madre

Lady Ursa se alejó por el corredor tomando del brazo a su hija que aún se apoyaba en un bastón para recorrer los alrededores de palacio. Los demás se retiraron en silencio del lugar hasta que solo quedaron Zuko, Toph y Aang.

- ¡Qué hice en la otra vida para merecer a semejante hermana?

- Ammm… ¿perseguirnos? – dijo Toph

- ¿ser el nieto de Zozin? – dijo Aang – eso es karma

- Pero…

- Ya, tranquilos – dijo Aang - creo que debo de ir con Sokka

- No pies ligeros, tu debes hablar esperar aquí para hablar con el señor del Fuego

- Es cierto…debemos aclara esto cuanto antes

El estomago de Toph gruñó.

- Vamos a la cocina por algo que comer – dijo Zuko – no tardamos Aang- ¿Quieres algo?

- Umm... solo fruta, parece que Iroh tardará un poco, por cierto no han visto a Momo

- Por la tarde volaba en los jardines – dijo Zuko

- Esta bien , vamos enana

- Yo trataré de arreglar este caos – dijo Aang señalando los destrozos de Toph y Zuko

Zuko y Toph se alejaron rumbo a las cocinas.

- Debí machacar bien esos dedos

- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – dijo Zuko sonriendo

- Alguien necesitaba detenerla

- Empiezas a caerme bien enana

- Ni creas que esto te salva que te de una paliza

- Y hasta crees que me voy a dejar

- Por esta ocasión lo aplazaremos

* * *

¿Que les pareció? 

Por favor, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos... son bien recibidos XP

Dejen reviews!!!


	7. Cambios

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco sus amables comentarios a _**Aralys**_ , _**Mizuhi-chan**_ , _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Kodoku Serenity**_. Procuraré cuidar esos detalles.

Quedó un poco mas largo, espero que les guste XD.

No olviden dejar _**Reviews**_!!!!

* * *

**Cambios**

- Katara

- ¡vete!

- Se que estas ahí

- ¡Déjame sola!

- No lo haré

- ¡Te dije que me dejes! – dijo restregándose los ojos

- Katara, no seas necia

- No lo haré

- Bien

- Bien

Katara se encontraba sentada al lado de una estatua de uno de los Señores del Fuego. La luna llena surcaba por último día del mes el cielo y unas nubes opacaban la vista. El joven emitió un gruñido y se sentó a su lado.

- Escucha Katara, no debes escuchar a Azula, ya la conoces, es una bruja horrible e intrigante

- Katara sonrió

- no eres un monstruo ni nada por el estilo, si hay alguien que merezca ese título es Azula, quien sabe cuanto daño ha hecho

- lo sé – dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿entonces por qué saliste corriendo?

- No lo entenderías Sokka

- ¿Tiene que ver con tus mágicos poderes?

- No es magia¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?

- ¿entonces?

- Es que…sentí horrible al saber como reaccionó la gente , si saben que lo hizo una maestra agua...

- Ya…serían mas problemas, esa Azula… si no fuera la princesa…y si no fuera una maravilla en fuego control le daría su merecido

- Pero dijo cosas muy ciertas

- No le hagas caso

- Debo ser mas cuidadosa

La maestra agua sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermano,

- Gracias Sokka

Sokka Sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hermana.

- ¡Sabes?...por un momento pensé que le gritarías y la dejarías congelada en la pared, o que le darías un latigazo o al menos la dejarías empapada

- No habría sido mala idea, pero no

- ¿por qué?

- Bueno… como ella dijo, no quiero que la tribu agua tenga problemas con la nación del fuego, mentiría si no lo pensé, pero también pensé en el futuro

- Si… el futuro

- ¿aún no llegan los embajadores?

- No…nuestro padre dijo que tiene noticias que pronto llegaría el embajador de la Tribu agua del Norte y una sorpresa

- ¿Gran Gran?

- No creo que realice un viaje tan largo

- Si…

- La extraño

- Yo también, pero ahora que todo ha acabado no estoy seguro de querer regresar a casa

- Pensé que extrañarías casa

- Si, claro, ya sabes, alguien tiene que entrenar niños llorones para que sean grandes guerreros, pescar por las tardes, tomar la deliciosa sopa de ciruelas de mar de Gran Gran y el delicioso estofado de carne de foca…

- Jajaja

- Pero no sé, después de todo lo que pasamos

- Nada será lo mismo

- Si… difícilmente me imaginaré viajar sin Appa, comer sin Momo o meternos en problemas con Toph, Aang y el amargado

- Si…

- La verdad es que me gustaría viajar un poco mas

- A mi también.. hay tantas cosas que ver

- Pero cada quien tiene que tomar su lugar en este mundo – dijo Sokka apesadumbrado

- Es cierto, Aang y tiene mucho trabajo por delante, supongo que Zuko tarde o temprano deberá de hacerse cargo de la Nación del Fuego

- Toph algún día deberá de regresar con su familia o seguir pateando maestros en el siguiente Estruendo Tierra…recuérdame pedirle un autógrafo antes de que sea mas famosa

- ¡Que cosas dices…!

- Y está Suki

- Si…

- ¿Qué has pensado?

- Bueno…se que nuestros padres se comprometieron jóvenes

- Así que hablaste con papá

- Si… pero Suki… no sé

- Me parece una buena persona

- ni siquiera soy capaz de tallar un collar…

Su hermana lo vio como si lo desconociera. Sokka sacó de su bolsa un par de piezas de hueso de foca mal acabadas, Katara las tomó con cuidado, observando el tosco acabado.

- a mi me parecen lindas

- lo dices por que eres mi hermana

- ¿esto es…? – dijo dubitativa

- Se supone que era un lobo…si, ya se que Momo sería mas hábil que yo al tallarlo

- No seas tan duro…a la próxima lo harás mejor

- Es la enésima vez que lo intento y se parece mas a una cabeza de pescado que un lobo aullando a la luna - dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿Yue?

- La luna siempre estará ahí

- Sokka

- Esto es extraño, nunca he creído en espíritus ni nada de eso…pero cada que veo la luna no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, no pude protegerla y ella…

- Estaba fuera de tu alcance

- Siempre lo estuvo, era la princesa de la Tribu agua del norte y estaba comprometida con ese idiota que no recuerdo su nombre

- ¿entonces que pasará con Suki?

- Pues…intentaré hacer otra cosa…se me ocurre una idea – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban- ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

- ¿Si?

- Podría hacer un dibujo y pedirle a Toph que diseñe un collar de metal…

- No creo que sea una buena idea

- Cierto, siempre olvido que no puede ver y mis dibujos son desastrosos

Sokka observó a su hermano ¿Cómo era posible que los hombres pudieran ser taaan ciegos?, especialmente su hermano. Pero no dijo nada, a ella no le correspondía meterse en esos asuntos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, al reunirse en el desayuno aang se veía muy contento. Toph parecía contenta, Katara estaba de mejor humor y Sokka peleaba con Momo por el único suave y aterciopelado melocotón del frutero. 

- chicos, antes que a nadie quiero avisarles a ustedes

- ¿qué pasa pies ligeros? – dijo Toph mientras mordía indolentemente

- Ayer me reuní con el señor del Fuego

- Si… ¿dijo algo de los embajadores? – preguntó Sokka

- Tu y los embajadores

- Al parecer en tres semanas se reunirán los embajadores de todas las naciones en Ba Sing Se

- Pensé que vendrían aquí – dijo Katara

- Al parecer hubo largas negociaciones, todavía hay desconfianza… no es fácil terminar con un siglo de guerras fácilmente

- Así que iremos a Ba Sing se – dijo Sokka

- No me gusta esa ciudad..me trae malos recuerdos - dijo Katara

- ¿por cierto Aang has tenido noticias del loco rey Bumi? - dijo Sokka

- No mucho después de la batalla…

- ¿Era un viejito de extraño sentido del humor?

- Un muy peculiar sentido del humor – dijo Sokka

- Creo que se entrevistó con Iroh hace unos días – dijo Toph

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Toph se encogió de hombros.

- era una persona agradable, tomó Té con el general Iroh

- ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada Toph? – dijo aang

- Bueno… traía noticias de mis padres – dijo con voz apagada

- ¿Y? – dijo Sokka

- Bueno… ellos quieren que vuelva a casa cuanto antes. Mi madre envió una larga carta, que fue interceptada y por extrañas circunstancias terminó en manos de Bumi

Hubo un incómodo silencio

- aún no quiero regresar , no es tiempo, todavía hay muchas aventuras que contar y pies ligeros ha descuidado mucho sus entrenamientos

Aang solo sonrió nerviosamente

- creo que nos estamos desviando del tema

- cierto¿Qué dijo el Señor del Fuego? – preguntó Katara

- bueno… quiere que pasemos unos días en la Isla Ámbar antes de emprender nuestro viaje

- ¿Isla Ámbar? – dijo Sokka – es nombre me suena, no es por donde nos atacó por primera vez sparky-sparky-boom… ¡Ey!- en ese momento Momo engulló el durazno de un bocado ante el enojo de Sokka

- Si…

- No me gusta ese lugar – dijo el joven guerrero

- Al parecer la familia real tiene una casa en la playa

- ¿Arena¿Mar? – dijo Toph- no cuenten conmigo

- No puede ser tan malo…dicen que es un lugar hermoso, además hay unas olas increíbles y Appa podría descansar antes del largo viaje que nos espera

- ¿Y quien más irá…?

- Bueno….

* * *

En tanto, en el recinto del señor del fuego, Iroh había convocado a su sobrino a una reunión a primera hora. 

- Me mandó llamar mi Señor – dijo el príncipe arrodillándose

- Basta Zuko , estamos en familia, no son necesarias tantas formalidades

- aquí estoy tío

- verás Zuko, como sabrás , los últimos incidentes tienen un poco revuelta la capital

- si…pero la situación se aclarará pronto

- tenemos muchos jóvenes inquietos en palacio y eso dificulta ciertas actividades vitales para las negociaciones con los representantes de las naciones, la situación es delicada

- comprendo

- así que he decidido enviarlos unos días a la Isla Ámbar

- ¿a todos?

- A todos

- Me parece bien

- Tu serás su anfitrión

- Un momento… ¿Yo?...¡¡¡si son unos salvajes!!! no conocen el orden y…

- son jóvenes, es normal…deberás aprender a ser flexible como la _Bruma Plateada_ en la tormenta y no como el orgulloso bambú.

Zuko observó a su tío con una expresión de desconcierto.

- Considera que esto es parte de lo que todo gobernante debe aprender, debes lidiar con los problemas internos y externos, equilibrar amigos y enemigos, ser flexible cuando sea necesario y enérgico cuando la situación lo amerite.

- Pero…

- Recuerda que la esencia del fuego control es el equilibrio, lo que has aprendido en estos años te será muy útil de ahora en adelante

- verás tío…no creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos

- si... escuché de un incidente que provocaste con Azula y sus amigas, pero tendrás que vivir con eso

- ...

- Además creo que te servirá para despejar tu mente antes de emprender el viaje

- Pensé que me quedaría en casa

- No, ya es tiempo que aprendas, además quiero que formes parte de la representación de la Nación del Fuego en Ba Sing Se

* * *

Por favor, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos... son bien recibidos XP 

**_Dejen reviews_**!!!


	8. La Isla AmbarParte I

Hola!!!

Estoy un poco apurada, asi que seré breve, Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas de fin de año, que este 2008 este lleno de éxitos. Agradezco mucho a _**Zukara love**_ y a Just _**Eowyn**_ los comentarios, a si como también a quien haya olvidado mencionar.

Oh… si, lo olvidaba…ya saben…

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

**_No olviden dejar Reviews!!!_**

* * *

**Vacaciones en la Isla Ambar**

**I**

* * *

Aang se había levantado temprano, Sokka había estado tomando notas y se había quedado dormido entre a una "Guia de la Isla Ambar" y "Todo lo que debe usted hacer mientras visita nuestras paradisiacas playas". Momo apareció volando, al parecer había estado hurtando comida de las cocinas. 

El clima del lugar era sumamente agradable, entonces llegó un extraño aparato hasta su ventana. se acercó y lo tomó. reconoció al instante la forma , era un pequeño globo como los que diseñaban Sokka y Theo. Al tocarlo se desplegó una nota. Teo le proponía que fueran a explorar la playa con sus planeadores, que lo esperaba en las rocas que estaban frente a la casa.. Al avatar le pareció una buena idea.

Corrió a buscar unas bermudas anaranjadas y se encontró con Teo en el sitio convenido.

- ¿Listo para explorar?

- ¡Claro!, pensé que Haru y Duque vendrían...

- la verdad es que escapé

- ¿Cómo que escapaste?

- Digamos que Zuko dejó unas amigas suyas para cuidarnos, Haru salió temprano con la chica simpática de la trenza , pero la que nos tocó es muy extraña...así que preferí explorar a estar a su lado

- ¿Es decir Duque se quedó solo?

- No lo creo...

* * *

Mai tenía ganas de matar a ese niño. Hablaba hasta por los codos. Pero estaba a su lado porque el otro había dicho que había prometido pasear con el avatar, ella había pensado que todo sería mas fácil, pero no... 

- ¿Y por que vistes de negro si hace calor?

- Porque quiero - dijo Mai secamente

- Tengo calor

- Esntonces quiítate ese tonto casco

- No quiero

- Entonces ásate

- Eres mala

- Soy mala ¿algún problema?

- Katara no es mala

- ¿Y a mi qué?, Yo no soy Katara

Duke la observó por un momento. Esa chica pálida se irritaba con una facilidad espantosa, se preguntó por que Teo no había querido llevarlo con Aang, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mas divertida, el unico consuelo es que Teo le había prometido volver por él tan pronto como pudiera.

- Tengo calor

- Vayamos a tomar un jugo

- pero ya tomamos uno... ahora quiero otra cosa

- ¿que es lo que quieres?

- quiero ir a nadar en la playa

- Te prohibo terminantemente que vayas

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es peligroso nadar en el mar

- ¿Por que?

- Porque el mar es traicionero, nunca sabes lo que hará

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la corriente marina te puede arrastrar

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Se puede saber por que haces tantas preguntas! - exclamó irritada

- ¿Y por que no?

Mai se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No se podía imaginar que su hermano creciera y se convirtiera en un mounstro preguntón como el que tenía enfrente. Esa era uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales quería estar lejos de casa . Pero debía respirar, estaba haciendo esto por una buena razón , estaba haciendo esto por una buena causa...lo estaba haciendo porque Zuko estaba muy ocupado planeando el baile y porque quería ayudarlo...lo estaba haciendo por Zuko y esa era suficiente razón.

- Quiero ir a la playa

- esta bien...vamos a la playa - dijo exasperada

- ¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiii!!!!

- pero solo podras mojarte los pies en el agua

- algo es algo - dijo el chico

- y será mejor que dejes ese casco en casa

- ¡pero es mio!

- creeme, será mejor que me hagas caso

- esta bien

Tomó una bata, su parasol y salió con Duque de la casa.

* * *

Después de un rato de estar planeando Aang y Teo tenían una idea de donde estaba localizada cada cosa en la isla ámbar. Momo volaba frente a ellos y comía insectos . El maestro aire le hizo una señal a su amigo para que bajaran a la playa. El sol estaba justo encima de sus cabezas y ya sentía la piel un poco irritada, pero se sentía feliz. 

- Es un sitio agradable - dijo Teo al llegar a tierra, se levantó los visores

- la vista es excelente...mira , ya hay mas gente

Entonces Aang vio pasar corriendo a un grupo de chicos que le parecieorn familiares. Iban hacia el mar con cestas, pelotas y unas tablas de surf.

- ¿Shoji?... ¿On ji?

Dos chicos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres. El chico de cabello encrespado se acercó y se emocionó al reconocerlo.

- ¡Avatar Aang! - dijo soludándolo formalmente

- ¡El avatar!

La chica de la coleta de caballo entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocerlo.

- ¿Kuzon?

- oh, cierto, es uno de mis alias - dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa

- ¡Kuzon es el avatar! - dijo Shoji sorprendido

- ¡Chicos es Kuzon!

- ¿Dónde?

- Kuzon es el avatar...o mejor dicho el Avatar era Kuzon...

- Yo sabía que no estaba viendo visiones...hiciste tierra control en la cueva

Aang sonrió. Varios chicos que conocía se acercaron a él. Teo observaba desde la distancia, aang se volteó y lo buscó.

- Teo ,debes conocerlos, ellos son los chicos de la escuela de la nación del fuego de los que te hable

- Hola - dijo sonriendo - Soy Teo

- Hola , mucho gusto, yo soy Shoji..¿Que es esa cosa verde?

- Es mi planeador - dijo Teo

- ¿Dónde lo compraste? - dijo un chico un poco obeso

- Mi padre y yo lo diseñamos...

- ¡En serio! - exclamó otro chico- ¡Que genial!, quisiera tener uno de esos...

- vengan con nosotros - dijo Shoji - debemos platicar de muchas cosas...

- Debes ver nuestros nuevos pasos de baile

- Y debemos palticar largamente

- ¡Ya lo creo! - dijo Aang

- ¿Por que no organizamos una pequeña fiesta? - sugirió On Ji

- Es una escelente idea... Momo, ve aquí... - Momo se acercó a Aang, debes ir por Sokka...vamos a organizar una fiesta en la playa

* * *

Amanecía en la isla Ámbar. 

El calor de los rayos del sol hicieron que la maestra agua abriera los ojos. El día de hoy estaba alojados en una hermosa casa de madera que por cientos de años había pertenecido a la familia real de la Nación del Fuego.

Dejo de lado las sábanas y se estiró.

En la cama de a lado descansaba Toph, el cabello despeinado, las sábanas de lado. y parecía que había dado muchas vueltas antes de conciliar el sueño. Podía escuchar su respiración tranquila y pausada. Sabía que tenía un buen oído, así que procuró deslizarse a la ventana para ver el amanecer.

El sol apenas está saliendo, el cielo va cambiando de sus tonos azules para dar paso a los anaranjados y dorados del amanecer ,mientras el mar se mece al fondo y se mueve tranquilamente frente a la línea de arena que formaba la playa. A lo lejos podía ver como un grupo de pescadores regresaban

Por la noche no parecía un lugar tan interesante, era una de tantas playas que habían visitado. Zuko se había adelantado un par de días a ellos, así que la noche pasada, cuando ellos llegaron ya tenía todo dispuesto.

Appa se quedaría en un sitio fresco y con comida, ellos descansarían en la casa de la familia real. Aang, Sokka y el resto de los chicos descansan en las habitaciones del ala este, nosotras descansamos con Suki y sus amigas en el ala oeste. Por consejo del señor del fuego Azula y sus amigas están hospedadas en la casa de Lo y Li, no se bien quienes sean pero ellas parecieron conformes. Y yo pensé que por fin nos libraríamos de ellas…¡ni hablar!

Sokka y Zuko se pusieron a ordenar en la noche el itinerario, yo estaba tan cansada después del viaje que francamente los dejé que se hicieran líos con sus planes y planes y me fui a dormir.

Alguien toca la puerta y volteo.

- quien se atreve a despertarnos en la madrugada – murmura Toph

- ¿Madrugada?, si ya salió el sol dormilona - dice la joven de la tribu agua

- Si claro… ya sabes, puedo ver ese inmenso sol… - murmura malhumorada

- Toph…

- Chicas¿están despiertas y presentables?… voy a entrar- exclamó Sokka desde el otro lado

- Ouh...… apuesto que de nuevo esta con al manía de los horarios – murmuró Toph - Eso de presentables… ja...

Katara se acercó a la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano que se veía feliz seguido de cuatro cargadores.

- traigo el correo

- ¿Qué correo? – dijo extrañada Katara

- Noticias de viejos conocidos – dijo el joven sonriendo

- Bien… pueden dejar las cosas en esta habitación – le dijo a los cargadores

- ¿y el resto?

- Tráiganlo por favor…

Metieron con cuidado dos enormes arcones de madera y metal y Sokka sacó de su mochila verde un par de rollos.

- el que tiene la nota verde es de Toph

- maravilloso… como puedo leer

- es un regalo de Bumi

- ¿qué? – dijo levantándose de golpe

- Si…

- El otro te lo envía Gran Gran Katara

- ¡Tienes noticias de Gran Gran! – exclamó animada

- Si…una larga carta , otra de nuestro padre y otra de Pakku – dijo molesto

- ¡Que bien! – dijo

Los cargadores regresaron llevando otras cajas

- Y esto es un regalo del señor del Fuego, el de la derecha es para Toph y el de la izquierda el tuyo.

- ¡Que generoso de su parte! – exclamó la maestra agua

- Pues es para la gala que será dentro de 3 noches

- ¿gala? – dijo Toph molesta

- Si… los pobladores quieren celebrar el fin de la guerra y la presencia del avatar en estas tierras, así que habrá una cena, baile y tonterías por el estilo… por cierto, aquí están sus invitaciones – dijo extendiéndoselas

- ¡Estas vacaciones apestan! – dijo Toph

- Pero no debe ser tan malo

- Odio los bailes…

- ¿y en que quedaron anoche? – dijo Katara

- Bueno… son básicamente vacaciones, aquí habrá desayuno comida y cena en la casa

- ¡Que bien! – dijo la chica de ojos azules

- ¿Y que hay desayunar?

- Bueno… hay algunas cosas un poco condimentadas , pero no esta mal, les recomiendo el jugo de cítricos

- ¿Y que más?

- la playa es hermosa, Aang tenía razón hay unas olas increíbles , hay unas termas hermosas, algunos restaurantes, tiendas, sitios para masajes y cosas por el estilo...

- Me parece bien...¿por que novamos Toph?

- mmm...no sé, quizá mas tarde

- por cierto - añadió Sokka - solo esperan que asistamos obligatoriamente a la cena, pero Aang tiene una mejor idea, así que estén pendientes esta noche o la que viene

- ¿es decir no hay planes?... – dijo Katara recelosa

- Bueno, básicamente para ustedes no, pero de acuerdo con Zuko quedé a cargo de que Suki y las guerreras Kyoshi no se encuentren con Azula y sus amigas y de eso me encargaré y tengo todo perfectamente planeado y la posibles rutas alternas para que no las encontremos

Katara sonrió al ver como su hermano desplegaba un largo rollo de varios metros de largo cubierto de anotaciones a colores.

- Pobrecitas

- Bueno chicas, yo me retiro y sigo con el correo, cualquier cosa envíen a Momo

- ¿Momo?

- Se quedará con Aang…

- ¿por cierto y dónde está pies ligeros? – dijo Toph

- Creo que salió temprano para buscar a Teo, ya saben.. planeadores y cosas por el estilo… nos vemos mas tarde

Sokka dejó a su hermana y a su amiga en su habitación. se dirigió a la habitación de Suki Iba encantado de la vida. Tocó la puerta y abrió la jefa de las guerreras Kyoshi.

- ¡¡¡Buenos dias Suki!!!

- ¡Hola Sokka !

- Tengo listo el intinerario del día de hoy

- ¿Intinerario?

- Si... primero visitaremos el museo de... y después iremos a... para mas tarde...

- alto

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Vera Sokka... aprecio que te hayas molestado tanto... pero tenemos otros planes

- ¿No se quedarán? - dijo observándolas desconcertado

- Pues... no es eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que queremos ir de compras

- ¡de compras!

- Si - dijeron todas...

- Bueno, pues podemos...

- deja los planes de lado y ven con nosotras... debemos entrenar un rato, luego desayunaremos y después iremos de compras

- ¿Es en serio?

- ¡Claro que si!

- pero... mis planes

- Nos dará tiempo...

- ¿Crees que tu Katara y Toph quieran venir con nosotras?

* * *

Mientras tanto…en un restaurante cercano 

Chan se encargaba de dirigir un pequeño restaurante frente a la playa.

Era un chico guapo, así que su encantadora persona le aseguraba muchas propinas y cientos de risitas nerviosas de chicas que se encargaban de hacer sus vacaciones mas relajadas. Pasó por enésima vez su mano sobres su cabello y sonrió a la charola pulida.

Después del incidente de aquella desafortunada fiesta su padre estaba colérico, había decidido enviarlo al colegio militar para corregir sus malos modales e indisciplina y sus amigos habían sido enviados a apoyar a la reconstrucción de la lejana Omashu.

El se había salvado gracias a los ruegos de su madre… pero en el momento en que se enteró de que habían destruido la colección de pinturas de su padre del genial Pinado , que su candelabro adquirido en Ba Sin Se estaba hecho añicos sobre la hermosa mesa de madera fina de su abuela y que el invaluable jarrón de la dinastía Sui Sui , una reliquia familiar que había peleado por años con su hermana por conservar… su ira no tuvo límites, gritó, pataleó, amenazó con desheredarlo…y su padre para calmarla le sugirió que cuando Chan tuviera vacaciones o un tiempo libre tendría que trabajar hasta reunir la cantidad para comprarle un jarrón nuevo.

Pero para que eso sucediera…Chan debería de trabajar por años y años antes de que eso sucediera. Además…la triste historia de que había caído en desgracia por culpa de una chica aterradora y sus tres amigos era adornada una y otra vez a su conveniencia, porque significaba piezas de oro extra y la sonrisa de las mas hermosas jóvenes que visitaban la Isla Ambar.

Las campanas sonaron al entrar tres mujeres al lugar. Las dos dulces ancianitas que siempre le daban buenas propinas y una nueva invitada. Clientes – se dijo – es igual a una encantadora sonrisa, más propinas, más cerca de la meta y más lejos de la Academia militar…

- te encantará el lugar

- si, el té helado que sirven es delicioso…

- té, té y mas té – murmuró irritada Azula

- es una buena opción – exclamó Li

- en lo que te recuperas …

- quisiera estar en otro sitio

- te diremos que el servicio es estupendo

- y hay unos camareros muy atentos – dijo Lo - y guapos

- muy buenos días mis clientas favoritas, el día de ho…. – no terminó la frase al reconocer a Azula. Chan estaba punto de emitir un chillido aterrador.

- Querido Chan… ¿te encuentras bien?

- Parece que se conocen

- No lo creo – dijo Azula desdeñosa

_¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!_ Pensó furioso chan

- Si tienen algún inconveniente, preferiría tomar té en otro lugar¿no hay un sitio más elegante?

- ¡¡¡Cómo!!! – exclamaron sorprendidas sus acompañantes

- Vamos…debe de haber un mejor sitio para la princesa de la Nación del Fuego que este miserable y ruinoso lugar

- Pero cariño…es el mejor lugar – exclamó Li

- Si... Azula, debes probarlo… ¿verdad Chan querido?- exclamó la otra ancianita

- Vamos cariño, nos encanta este lugar…. - dijo la mayor mientras tomaba asiento- además debes reposar y tomar su deliciosa especialidad... Chan ¿Qué estas esperando?

- A la orden – dijo el joven dándole una señal a otros camareros para que prepararan tres especialidades de la casa

- Querido Chan… ¿Por qué no le cuentas a nuestra invitada tu triste historia?

- No creo que sea buena idea…le aburriría – lamentó haber nacido en la nación del Fuego, porque lo único que quería era que se lo tragara la tierra

- Oh , claro que no – dijo Li

- Me encanta la parte de la chica aterradora…

- ¿chica aterradora? - dijo Azula interesada

- Si cariño… pero deja que Chan cuente… el pobrecito ha sufrido tanto...

En ese momento llegaron los meseros con tres envases helados. Li y Lo los tomaron y dijeron maravillas, en cambio Azula se limitó a tomar lentamente el envase y beber un poco.

- esta desabrido

- ¡Cómo!

- Le falta algo… un no se que, que se yo…esta insípido

- Chan… tráele inmediatamente otro

- A la orden

El segundo té venía en un vaso especial y con adornos de frutitas.

- ¡¡¡Acaso piensan matarme!!!, esto no lo tomaría nadie, es extremadamente dulce

- Querida niña … - murmuró Lo

- Quiero otro ¡Y al instante!

- Bien – dijo Chan haciendo gestos exagerados a la cocina

- Y quiero escuchar con esa historia… ¿Cómo te llamabas, a si…Chun

- Chan

- Si Tan

- ¡Chan!

- Lo que sea Pan… cuéntame esa historia, muero de ganas por escuchar esa triste historia.

Chan tragó saliva. Esto solo era el principio de su peor pesadilla.

- no sabes la que te espera – murmuró Azula

* * *

Dudas, quejas , comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos...serán bien recibidos 

**_No olviden dejar Reviews!!!!_**


	9. La Isla AmbarParte II

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Zukara Love**_ y _**Marikena**_ por sus comentarios. Disculpen la tardanza, solo puedo disculparme diciendo que los drabbles han resultado realmente adictivos **XD**.

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!**

* * *

**Vacaciones en la Isla Ambar**

**II**

Sokka estaba muerto de cansancio. Había desayunado perfectamente bien, tenía todo fríamente calculado y todos los planes habían terminado en la basura porque no se había podido negar a las peticiones de Suki. Entrenaron un rato y cuando el sol brillaba en el cielo decidieron que ya era momento de salir de compras. Todo parecía tranquilo, había acompañado a su hermana un par de veces de compras y sabía lo indecisa que podían ser las mujeres…pero esto era demasiado.

Era la enésima tienda por la que pasaban, si, lo entendía, eran chicas, necesitaban cosas lindas…pero de eso a necesitar recorrer tres veces la zona comercial antes de decidirse por un abanico era otra cosa. Al menos agradecía que su hermana y Toph no se hubieran unido a la expedición, sentía los pies molidos, además le tocaba cargar las compras mas pesadas…

- Sokka, iremos a una tienda mas

- no se preocupen por mi, espero en la fuente

- ¡oh no!

- ¿no? – dijo confundido

- Necesitamos tu opinión

El chico observó a las guerreras consternado.

- debemos elegir un vestido para la gala

Sokka suspiró, bueno, parecía que las cosas mejoraban…

* * *

Atardecía, Azula había regresado de muy buen humor a la casa , Lo y Li se retiraron a tomar un reparador baño, y la princesa decidió ignorar el agudo dolor que todavía sentía en las extremidades y se sentó con cuidado en un sillón para observar la puesta de sol. Al poco rato apareció Ty Lee, pero parecía que andaba en la luna, poco tiempo después entró a la casa Mai, la cual lucía ligeramente bronceada y de muy mal humor. 

- adivinen a quien me encontré

- mmmm… alguna pista - dijo Ty Lee

- ¿recuerdan que el verano pasado tuvimos una agradable fiesta?

Las chicas asintieron.

- pues recordaran a un tipo engreído, el dueño de la casa

- ah…, ese – dijo decepcionada Ty Lee

- pues el chico ha pasado todos estos meses contando historias de una chica aterradora y sus tres amigos

Mai observó ceñuda a la princesa.

- y saben como me disgusta esa gente -dijo mirándose las uñas

- ¿Y que cuenta? – preguntó Ty lee un tanto extrañada

- Es solo un hablador que ha ensuciado nuestros nombres…y merece sufrir un castigo

- ¿de que clase de castigo hablamos? – dijo Ty Lee

- ¿si incluye torturas yo me apunto? – dijo Mai

- Mmm…

- No… esto merece una dulce venganza, verán el plan es el siguiente…

Ty Lee y Mai se observaron extrañadas, fuera lo que hubiere dicho aquel sujeto había hecho enfadar a Azula y bien sabían cuales eran sus métodos para desquitarse de todo aquel que resultaba un estorbo. Ty Lee se sentó el flor de loto mientras Mai escuchaba con atención el relato.

* * *

Toph estaba cansada, era la enésima vez que le pedían que se quedara en la misma posición y francamente ya estaba harta. 

- Katara….ya me cansé de estar en la misma posición

- Solo un poco mas, casi no me falta nada

- Katara…

- Toph…no es mi culpa

Toph estaba cansada, llevaban horas tratando de arreglar los regalos que le había enviado el rey Bumi. Cuando abrieron el baúl para ella no le dijo nada, tocó las telas y reconoció algunas texturas y bordados en metal…probablemente oro o plata, todavía no estaba muy segura. Solo que había un pequeño problema, los vestidos que le había enviado no le quedaban tan bien como esperaba y Katara decidió que debían de poner manos a la obra.

De acuerdo con la nota que le leyó Katara la maleta con las cosas que le enviaba su madre había caído en manos de piratas que habían rematado sus cosas, no se explicaba como había terminado la carta en manos de Bumi, pero el rey había dado instrucciones a sus sastres para que hicieran un ajuar digno de Toph Bei Fong.

Lo que Toph no sabía, pero Katara si, es que los gustos del Bumi con la ropa y los colores eran…ciertamente peculiares, por decirlo de una forma. No podía negar que las telas eran hermosas, pero los colores y los diseños no hacían que su amiga luciera, de hecho había algunos que le quedaban justos y otros…habían sido un desperdicio de tela. Así que el regalo del señor del fuego le había caído de maravilla y con solo unas cuantas puntadas quedaría perfecta para el baile.

- Toph te mueves demasiado - dijo Katara tomando varios alfileres - si sigues así no tendré mas remedio que congelarte

- ¡eres muy lenta con las agujas!

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy…quítate el vestido y daremos un paseo por las tiendas

- Pero Katara…

- Necesitas algunos accesorios para el vestido

- Pero…

- Vamos Toph, sabes que no me gustan las compras de último minuto

- Eres peor que mi madre

- Es una ceremonia oficial, desafortunadamente no podemos asistir con ropas de diario

- Esta bien – dijo resignada – pero esto es aburrido¿á donde se metió pies ligeros?... ni siquiera he notado que Momo estuviera cerca

- Al rato los encontraremos en la playa¿se te olvida que lo prometimos?

- Detesto la arena

- Toph…

- Son las peores vacaciones…esto no es divertido

- Vamos Toph, puede que encontrmos un sitio agradable

- esta bien - murmuró resignada

* * *

Zuko se encontraba rodeado de servidores. Pero se sentía abrumado. Las invitaciones ya se habían repartido, la gente encargada de la música, de las cocinas le habían enviado diversas versiones del menú y el sitio de la cena se estaba acondicionando como era debido. 

Por la mañana había ido a supervisar el lugar donde sería la pista de baile. El sitio había estado abandonado por años y las labores que habían emprendido para hacer reparaciones apenas si le estaban haciendo justicia a su belleza original. Un grupo de hombres se encargaba de cambiar las viejas colgaduras por unas nuevas, le había dicho a su secretario que al lugar le faltaba vida y que necesitaba flores, pero que tuviera el cuidado de no utilizar muchas de color anaranjado.

Había gente encargada de pulir el piso. Recordaba como en sueños ese lugar, lo había visto en toda su gloria, con candelabros de cristal que relucían como nunca, las paredes cubiertas con esos hermosos y relucientes murales conjugaban los elementos característicos de la isla,

Un grupo de músicos tocaba melodías ya olvidadas, la pista brillaba y relucía con los diseños e colores. Su madre reía discretamente con otras damas, Azula estaba en pañales y dormitaba en el regazo de su madre. Su padre con una expresión adusta conversaba con otros generales y su tío Iroh bailaba en la pista, mientras su primo Lu Ten observaba maravillado el lugar y le decía que cuando fueran mayores regresarían a ese lugar a organizar grandes fiestas , serían tan hermosas y maravillosas que eclipsarían estas por mucho y por años se hablaría de ellos.

Había sido la última noche que habían pasado en la Isla, esas vacaciones familiares que jamás volvieron a repetirse, fue entonces cuando se sintió querido como en ningún otro momento de su vida. Volvió a la realidad, la gente lo veía expectante y el se limitó a dar órdenes para que el lugar luciera como nunca. Ahora que Lu Ten no se había ido se sentía con la obligación de hacer esa fiesta no por el Avatar, tampoco por el fin de la guerra, ya habría muchas otras, daría la mejor fiesta en la memoria de su primo, lo haría tal y como a él le hubiera gustado.

Se acercó a uno de los ventanales del salón y observó el exterior. Eran tantos los recuerdos que encerraba ese sitio que se sentía extraño. Elevó la vista al cielo, atardecía, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y el lugar parecía vivo, ya quería verlo el día de la gala.

* * *

Katara y Toph recorrían las tiendas. Toph se la pasaba rezongando y Katara armada de infinita paciencia pasaba de un sitio otro. No la culpaba, primero lo del vestido, después lo de los accesorios. En esos momentos deseó que su amiga pudiera ver para ayudarla a elegir los accesorios más apropiados. 

El color no era un problema, le quedaba muy bien…maquillarla sería otra cosa…quizá si no fuera tan impaciente sería fácil probarle alguna de las tiaras, brazaletes y collares que había visto. Pero unas le sentaban un poco grandes, otras en cambio eran muy llamativas y no se verían bien con el vestido, otras se veían ridículas¿quién había desperdiciando tiempo haciendo una corona con una rana peluda¿alguien compraría un prendedor de rinoceronte de komodo¿O unos aretes con la cara de un demonio que sacaba la lengua?

Salieron de las tiendas exhaustas, con solo un par de bolsas y un poco fastidiadas de no encontrar lo que buscaban.

- me rindo, este sitio esta lleno de cosas extrañas

- yo podría hacer algo…

- no es mala idea, Toph, pero…

- solo es cuestión de conseguir un poco de metal y deja el resto en mis manos

- entonces tendremos que hablar con Zuko…

- así que solo buscabas una excusa, ya te habías tardado

- ¡Toph! – exclamó irritada

- Está bien _Princesa Caramelo_ , no le diré a nadie el secreto

- No se de que estás hablando

- Pero yo se quien si…y late con mucha fuerza

- Mira Toph….

- No seas tan sensible…solo digo en broma, por cierto ¿y tú como irás vestida?

- Ah… ocuparé el vestido que me envió el general Iroh, con un par de puntadas quedará perfecto

- ¿y como es?

- Bueno…la nota decía que era un modelo que habían mandado diseñar para mi inspirado en un vestido que utilizó la hija del último embajador que hubo de la Tribu Agua del Norte

- ¿pieles de foca?- dijo Toph frunciendo el ceño - es muy caluroso...

- No…pero la tela es bonita

- Va a ser algo muy pesado, hace frío

- Ya esta atardeciendo, creo que debemos regresar para reunirnos con Aang en la playa, debemos cambiarnos

- Ah si… - dijo Toph desencantada

* * *

Caía la noche y Aang estaba feliz, habían organizado unas fogatas en la playa, algunos de los chicos habían traído algunos de sus instrumentos musicales, instrumentos de cuerda, flautas, tambores e incluso un corno tsungui. 

Le hubiera gustado que Toph estuviera ahí para ayudarlo a hacer la pista con las rocas de la playa, pero Haru había resultado ser bastante diestro y con un refinado sentido artístico, que había atraído a varias chicas de la playa que lo veían con adoración. Incluso alguna de ellas se había atrevido a jalarle los largos bigotes que tenía, lo cual lo tenía un poco irritado.

Duque jugaba con los otros chicos y Teo conversaba animadamente con un grupo interesado en diseñar sus propios planeadores. E incluso ya organizaban un taller, buscaban materiales y diseñaban planos para empezar cuanto antes. El sitio no era el más elegante, pero era bastante agradable. Solo era cuestión de que los chicos estuvieran listos con la música y que llegaran unos mas, sería inolvidable.

Sokka llegó temprano seguido de algunas de las guerreras Kyoshi, se veía cansado, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Momo volaba de un lado a otro y Appa era atendido a cuerpo de rey, así que no había problema.

- ¿Sokka¿Y dónde están las chicas?

- No tardan, se quedaron con Suki, ya sabes, cosas de maquillaje y vestidos

- Ah… - dijo decepcionado

- ¿Qué hace Teo?

- Esta organizando la construcción de planeadores

- ¡Por qué no me dijeron antes!, yo también quiero uno… - dijo dirigiéndose a grupo de Teo

Aang suspiró, las guerreras Kyoshi se habían acercado al mar y un grupo de chicos de la isla se acercaron para platicar con ellas. Cuando salían las primeras estrellas y la fiesta empezaba animarse llegaron Suki, Katara y Toph.

Suki se veía bien sin el maquillaje, vestía un sencillo y cómodo conjunto color beige apropiado para la fiesta. Saludó a Aang y se mezcló en la fiesta con sus amigas. Katara se veía bella, como siempre, se dijo, vestía un top rojo, llevaba un collar de oro , brazaletes y una falda corta – ojala Sokka no la viera pensó Aang- el cabello recogido, pero la que lo dejó sin aliento fue Toph.

Es que se veía distinta, su flequillo seguía de lado, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo habían logrado hacer una coleta que Suki había adornado con una flor. Katara se había esforzado por que se pusiera esa blusa sin mangas, una falda verde que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas que ondeaba ligeramente con el viento, y una cinta verde con un dije obscuro que llevaba en su cuello, si no fuera por la expresión de fastidio de su rostro diría que se veía perfecta.

- Hola Aang dijo Katara

- Hola – apenas si atinó a decir

- ¿Qué opinas de Toph?

- Que… es que…

- Se sincero pies ligeros – dijo Toph irritada – ¿cómo me veo¿acaso luzco como un mono-poodle?...

Como el maestro aire no decía nada se sintió incómoda.

- Suki se empeñó en maquillarme y Katara me torturó por horas con…

- en realidad te ves muy hermosa – dijo Aang

- ah… gracias – dijo la maestra tierra algo sorprendida por las palabras

- ¿te gustaría bailar?

- Pero soy muy torpe

- No importa…es fácil, vamos a la pista que creé con Haru

- ¿te divertiste sin mi¡me dejaste en la sala de tortura con al princesa Caramelo!

- Bueno…es que estabas ocupada

Katara se sintió fuera de lugar y decidió ir a buscar un poco de agua. Vaya que hacía calor. Se sentó en una de las piedras que habían moldeado en la mañana y observó el lugar. Toph se veía realmente bien, había sido una hazaña vestirla y arreglarla, y eso que esto no era algo formal. No quería imaginar el día de la gala.

A lo lejos se veía Haru, había ido por Ty Lee para que lo acompañara en la fiesta, ya que se sentía un poco incómodo con tantas admiradoras. Sokka y amigos se divertían contando chistes en la fogata hasta que Suki lo sacó a bailar.

Aang se veía feliz, había llevado a Toph con los chicos que había conocido en la nación del fuego y entre todos se esforzaban por enseñarle algunos pasos de baile. Solo que debían tener cuidado porque con un movimiento en falso la maestra tierra los podía sacar volando muy lejos.

Después de algunas horas de bailar un poco con sus amigos se sintió cansada y decidió recorrer el otro lado de la paya. Se sentía cansada y quería disfrutar unos momentos a solas junto al mar.

Ahí se quedó viendo como la marea iba y venía. Se quitó las sandalias que llevaba y se sentó en la arena. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la fiesta, se recostó y se encontró con que no estaba sola. Un par de ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos.

- ¿Hola? – dijo incorporándose

- Quédate ahí, pareces a gusto

- Pues si

- ¿Qué tal los preparativos?

- Bien, ya veo que nada mas me doy una vuelta y organizan una fiesta en la playa

- Ya ves, es cosa de Aang

- ¿y dónde esta él?

- Enseñándole a bailar a Toph

- ¿es broma?

- no… ¿no escuchas la música?, hasta los tejones topo les gusta la música

- no lo sabía

- No pareces muy feliz – dijo

Zuko se sentó a su lado y se echó en la arena.

- ha sido un día largo

- ya veo, los preparativos…

- si, debe de ser la mejor fiesta en años

- y lo será

- eso espero

Katara se tumbó a su lado.

- ¿veías el cielo?

- No…simplemente escuchaba el sonido del mar…me relaja

- Me encanta este lugar

- Es agradable, aunque hace mucho calor

- Hace muchos años vine aquí con mi familia y pasé las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, vine con mi tío, mi primo y Azula estaba en pañales

- No me imagino a Azula en pañales – dijo riendo

- En aquel entonces era adorable

Katara sonrió. Se veía muy bien con el cabello recogido. Zuko vestía unas bermudas y una bata roja que llevaba abierta. Ella se acercó a él, lo observó, era una sensación extraña, tenía ganas de acariciar su cabello y recostarse a su lado, pero no podía.

Se escucharon pisadas en la arena, se incorporó y se encontró con Duque que perseguía a Momo.

- Hola… la fiesta es del otro lado

- Si…pero ya estaba cansada de tanto ruido

- Vamos…Sokka empezó a cantar

Katara observó extrañada al chico.

- ¿cómo?

- Eso tengo que verlo – dijo Zuko – vamos dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a donde señalaba Duque.

* * *

En tanto otro sitio…

Chan recibía un mensaje. Tomó el mensaje y dejó que el halcón-dragón revoloteara por el lugar. Era de Ruon- Jian, uno de sus mejores amigos, le respondía a una larga carta que le había enviado sobre la chica aterradora y amigas. Si la princesa Azula quería guerra, pues guerra tendría.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	10. La Isla AmbarParte III

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a **_Just Eowyn_**, **_Yui-3000_** , _**evil godess saiya**_ ,C_**aty20065**_ y a todos los que siguen esta serie de desvaríos, recuerden que los Reviewss son el alimento de los que escribimos fics. _Fedd Me!_

Despues de varios días...he aqui la continuación de un fic, que hace tiempo llevaba el nombre de "Insomnio"... si no les gusta el título., estoy abierta a sus sugerencias . Gracias por leer **XD**

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Vacaciones en la Isla Ámbar**

**III**

Cuando llegaron a la playa había gran expectación, todavía alcanzaron a ver a Sokka gritando en el escenario. El chico de la tribu agua dirigía a un grupo de la nación del fuego que trataba de adaptarse a la letra de la extraña letrilla que cantaba, algunos chicos le seguían su canción coreando las últimas palabras y lo último que se escuchó fue: Tribu agua – regalando una gran sonrisa al público que hizo gritar a cientos de chicas, mientras Suki cambiaba súbitamente de colores al ver lo que le arrojaban al guerrero lobo de la tribu agua.

Molesta, Suki subió al escenario, lo bajó de una oreja y se retiró con él en medio de gritos y reclamaciones. Katara estaba sorprendida y Zuko lo observaba asombrado. La joven de la tribu agua buscó por algún lado a Toph o a Aang, pero no había rastro de ellos. No sabía por que, pero había algo que le daba mala espina, se disculpó con el príncipe de la nación del fuego y se perdió entre la multitud.

Se encontró con Teo y Duque que bostezaban y los envió a dormir, Haru y Ty Lee seguían bailando, los amigos de Aang de la escuela bailaban alrededor de una fogata y un gran número de perfectos desconocidos se habían agregado a la celebración y se organizaban en grupos. Cansada y preocupada decidió ir a la casa en la que se hospedaban

oooOooo

Toph había salido a la terraza, se había quitado el vestido, se había deshecho el peinado que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer a sus amigas, la verdad es que quien la viera diría que parecía que un erizo había aterrizado en su cabeza. Ella se había sentado para sentir el aroma salado del mar. Estaba en silencio y era justamente lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Toph¿puedo pasar? – dijo Katara desde el pasillo

- Quiero estar sola

- ¿has visto a Aang?

- No - mintió

- Bueno…te dejo descansar

- Hasta mañana

Detestaba las fiestas, desde que tenía memoria siempre habían sido una fuente de aburrimiento y problemas. Cuando estaba pequeña sabía que su madre tardaba horas en escogerle un vestido, no le preguntaba nada de estilo, diseño o color y siempre la recibían con las palabras de que se veía tierna, adorable, que era una nena encantadora al grado que con el tiempo esas palabras habían perdido su significado.

Cuando era pequeña, eso sonaba tan lejano, las cosas eran más simples, alguien más se encargaba de resolver sus problemas y ella no tenía más que alzar una mano o pedir a gritos atención para tener lo que siempre había querido…pero no estaba en casa y la verdad tampoco tenía ganas de regresar a la vida de reglas y rutina ¿o si? . Cuando empezó a participar en el estruendo Tierra se hizo amiga de los luchadores más osados, egocéntricos y gritones, aprendió a equilibrar a la tierna y dulce hija del señor Bei Fong con la enérgica y gritona Bandida ciega, hasta que llegó Aang a su vida.

Al incorporarse al grupo había tenido que adaptar a las condiciones, había tenido que aprender a controlar un poco su humor, sus palabras y esa manía de hacerlo todo sola, por primera vez en toda su vida tuvo amigos de verdad , y empezó a entrar en contacto cotras formas de ser y pensar, también experimentó cosas que no había sentido antes y se sentía incómoda y un poco confundida.

No sabía que hacer, se sentía confundida , eso no le gustaba y la verdad es que también estaba un poco dolida. Había tenido que cambiar un poco su apariencia para que se dieran cuenta de que existía y la empezaran a tratar como a una chica. Y eso le irritaba profundamente.

A Sokka realmente no le había importado mucho, porque cuando no estaba en la luna, solo tenía ojos para Suki y no lo culpaba… Suki era mayor, había escuchado muchos comentarios elogiosos de su persona, tenía mas experiencia, había sufrido horrorosamente en las garras de Azula y sus amigas y durante ese tiempo no había pasado un día en que Sokka no dejara de pensar en ella.

Y Aang… bueno, el día que no suspiraba por Katara era un milagro…pero hoy, precisamente hoy se había comportado muy extraño. En primer lugar no la había invitado a hacer la pista en la que habían estado bailando, en segundo lugar no se había querido separar de ella un momento y en tercer lugar… se sonrojó y luego refunfuñó… y en tercer lugar la próxima que volviera a acercarse a ella tendría que ser al menos a 3 metros de distancia so pena de que la tierra lo tragara o que quisiera recibir el impacto de una roca en cien mil pedacitos...

Es que Aang debía comprender que por muy avatar que fuera nadie , pero nadie en el mundo le robaba un beso a una Bei Fong y sobrevivía para contarlo. Y pensar que lo reservaba para una persona especial (léase Sokka) acto seguido movió la cabeza para tratar de despejar su mente, cosa que fue inútil, definitivamente el vivir cerca de la _Princesa Caramelo_ le estaba afectando el cerebro.

oooOooo

Aang estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación. Momo dormía a su lado y él definitivamente estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Por una parte estaba contento, se había reencontrado con viejos amigos, le había dado gusto saber que se encontraban sanos y salvos al terminar la guerra, habían improvisado una fiesta en la playa que no le había quedado tan mal.

Sus amigos se habían divertido como nunca y él…bueno, había sido una de esas noches extrañas en su vida. Se suponía que estaba enamorado de Katara, pero esta noche era la primera vez que las dudas que por algún tiempo lo habían atormentado se habían hecho evidentes.

La verdad es que cuando volvió a ver al Gurú y le dijo que debía dejarla ir había sido horrible, jamás en su vida había imaginado que podía dejarla así sin más, si, sabía que para controlar a voluntad el estado avatar debía de trascender ese amor que sentía por Katara. pero es que ella lo había liberado del iceberg, lo había rescatado cuando Azula lo traspasó en estao avatar, lo había curado,y dejarla le había parecido imposible…hasta ahora.

El era le avatar, tenía responsabilidades, tenía un grupo de admiradoras que iban de los tres años en adelante y Toph siempre había sido su amiga. Como maestra siempre había sido la que le exigía mas, la que hacía hasta lo imposible por que abriera su mente, de formas bastante drásticas y sabía lo terrible que era hacerla enojar.

Pero cuando la vio al llegar a la fiesta todo lo que había pensado se le borró. Se veía distinta… femenina, linda, definitivamente le habían cambiado a Toph, y la verdad no le molestaba, se veía frágil, pero seguía conservando ese carácter que tanto aterraba a otros. Se había divertido, le había ayudado a dar sus primeros pasos de baile, primero un poco torpes, pero con un poco de práctica, pero había algo que no podía explicar, Toph tenía algo…que no podía describir, no estaba seguro si Toph le inspiraba algo parecido a lo que sentía por Katara, que le confundía.

Cuando Toph se había sentido cansada se le había hecho fácil acompañarla a casa, platicaron sobre los tejones topo y de pronto se le hizo fácil robarle un beso. Sabía que ella no podía identificarlo cuando volaba, fue tan sencillo…Toph enrojeció súbitamente, se llevó la mano a la boca y acto seguido lo sacó volando y a él no le importó.

Solo esperaba que no estuviera enojada…y tampoco sabía muy bien que decir ni a quien preguntarle… si le preguntaba a Katara….mmmm. No, en definitiva no era buena idea, a Suki, le daba pena preguntarle a una chica, a Sokka… ammmm, con lo sobre protector que era con Katara y como veía a Toph como su hermanita, no, definitivamente quedaba descartado…a Zuko…, al fin y al cabo es mayor, debe tener alguna experiencia… si, el debía de tener una solución a todas las respuestas. Al día siguiente lo iría a buscar y le preguntaría

oooOooo

Un nuevo amanecer en al Isla ámbar, Zuko había salido temprano para terminar con los preparativos del baile, de pronto le anunciaron que un joven insistía en verlo. No le dio importancia y dijo que estaba muy ocupado, al poco tiempo le volvieron a insistir, a Zuko le extraño y dijo a su ayudante que le informaran al joven que el joven tenía noticias de la princesa Azula.

- hazlo pasar

- como diga alteza

Zuko se volvió a sumergir en los detalles que le faltaban.

- vaya, así que tuve el honor que los príncipes de la Nación del Fuego destruyeran mi casa

Zuko volteó y se encontró con la irritante presencia de Chan. Lo observó por un momento y siguió su trabajo ignorándolo olímpicamente.

- he venido a exigir el pago de los daños a mi casa

- ¿si?

- Si…era un valioso jarrón de la dinastía sui Sui…y …

- ¿y quien dices que eres?

- Me llamo Chan y el verano pasado…

- No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus necedades, se breve

- enviaré esta cuenta al mismísimo señor del Fuego

- estas atrasado de noticias

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- En primer lugar por rango debes dirigirte a mi con el término de su alteza

Chan se irritó aun más y masculló entre dientes.

- alteza, enviaré la cuenta de los daños…

- demasiado tarde

- pero….su excelencia

- El día en que llegué me fui a disculpar con el general por los daños y perjuicios causados

- No lo sabía… su alteza

- La familia de Ty Lee envió un hermoso candelabro de cristales amarillos, la familia de Mai una mesa de madera fina traída de Ba Sing Se, yo le envié tres de las pinturas de mi colección privada pertenecientes al gran artista Pinado…solo tengo un problema con el jarrón

- ¡qué!

- Mi hermana se niega terminantemente a pagar por el jarrón

- ¡esa bruja!...perdón su alteza

Zuko trató de evitar reírse, era un asunto serio y aunque sabía que su interlocutor podría llegar a tener una pizca de razón no se la iba a dar por educación y protocolo. Sabía que debía de darse a respetar y que la imagen de la familia era sumamente importante y que así su hermana fuera la bruja mas perversa que haya existido sobre las cuatro naciones tenía un rango y que ese debía respetarse, al menos mientras ella no lo arruinara.

- fingiré que jamás escuché lo último

- … - Chan quería llevarse las manos a la cabeza, lo último que esperaba era seguir rebajándose ante ese tipo tan molesto

- Además en la breve entrevista que tuvimos, sus padres se mostraron muy conformes con que trabaje para reponer el jarrón, dicen que lo han alejado de malas influencias y yo no puedo forzar a mi hermana hacer algo que no quiere…

- ¡pero es su hermana!

- Me temo que su visita ha sido inútil…yo le recomendaría que regresara cuanto antes a su sitio de trabajo

- Pero…pero…

- En al mañana mi hermana comentó que piensa adquirir un pequeño comercio de la ciudad…dijo que necesitaba remodelarlo para alguien de su condición…no la entendí muy bien , pero ella y sus amigas se veían muy entusiasmada y quien soy yo para disuadirlas

Chan sudó frío. Zuko siguió con sus papeles y alzó la vista al ver que el intruso todavía no entendía el mensaje.

- ¿hay algo mas que necesite saber? – dijo sonriéndole

- No excelencia… yo me retiro

oooOooo

Katara estaba concentrada en su labor y observaba con satisfacción los arreglos que le había hecho a su vestido. Solo esperaba que para el día de la gala todo estuviera listo. Toph estaba silenciosa, quizá demasiado y eso le preocupaba.

- Toph

- Si

- Ayer le pedí a Zuko que nos enviara un poco de metal para que diseñaras los accesorios

- Ah…

- Lo trajeron hace unas horas, y me tomé la libertad de hacer unos diseño en relieve para que puedas moldear…Toph. ¿me estas escuchando?

- ¿Viste a Zuko?

- Si…, pero… ¿sucede algo malo?

- No¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noto extraña…

- No es nada, nada que un par de lanzamientos de roca no puedan arreglar

- ¿no te gustaría pasear por la playa?

- Creo que no es un buen día

- Bueno... se que los chicos iban a probar sus planeadores

- Creo que hoy no…mejor pásame los moldes, tengo curiosidad de lo que puedo hacer con ellos…

oooOooo

En la mesa de una conocida casa de té.

- Azula

- ¿Si?

- ¿estas segura de que es una buena idea?

- ¿por que no?

- Es que…

- Vamos… ¿se atreven a decir que mi dibujo no es bueno?

- No… ¡como crees!... me parece lindo ese cambio a la fachada – dijo Ty Lee - ¿pero no será muy caro?

- Espero que no – dijo la princesa

- ese trajecito de los meseros… - dijo Mai – no deja mucho a la imaginación

- Ah….digamos que es el principio de mi venganza

- ¡Azula! – dijo escandalizada Ty Lee

- Se lo merece

- ¿ya están listas para mañana?

- Ah… si – dijo Ty Lee – deben ver mi vestido es completamente rosa …les apuesto que Haru quedará mudo al verme

Mai observó y rodó los ojos y Azula no dijo nada, pero estaba un poco irritada y no se explicaba por que. Si ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

- oye Mai… - dijo la chica de la trenza

- si

- ¿podrá ayudarte a maquillarte?

- ¡Qué¿Por qué habría de maquillarme?

- Bueno… yo pensé que a Zuko le encantaría verte linda

- ¡Que tonterías dices!

- Oh , vamos, no lo niegues, te vi como tardaste horas en buscar un vestido

- No se de que hablas – dijo la ninja

- ¿en serio? – dijo Azula sonriendo ligeramente

- Si… dijo Ty Lee… hubieras visto, estaba a punto de comprar uno que parecía una inmensa sábana, pero la vendedora la rescató y le sugirió un hermoso vestido rojo sangre

- ¡Ty Lee! – dijo molesta Mai

- Vaya, vaya… eso lo tengo que ver

- ¿Y tú Azula? – preguntó la mas pequeña

- Ah… no estoy de humor para fiestas

- ¡Cómo!.. eres la princesa, no puedes faltar

- Apuesto a que si…yo no creo en sus tonterías de la unión y las alianzas entre los pueblos…

- No nos dejarás solas – dijo Mai

- Vamos a conseguirte un vestido – dijo Ty Lee

- ¿a estas horas? – dijo Azula con fastidio

- Se a donde ir… ¡Vamos! – dijo tomándola del brazo

- Pero no tengo ganas…

- Pues yo menos, peros - dijo Mai – las fiestas sin ti son muy aburridas

Azula esbozó una mueca y movió la cabeza, terminó cediendo y siguió a sus amigas que se apresuraron a dejar las modificaciones del lugar en las manos de un grupo de decoradores que habían convocado horas antes.

oooOooo

Finalmente era de noche, Zuko trataba de meditar en su habitación frente a cinco velas que alumbraban la oscuridad de su habitación. Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba de fuera, todos sabían que no debía ser molestado durante su meditación, peor los golpes se hicieron insistentes. Finalmente se levantó, sabía quienes eran los únicos que desconocían esa costumbre

- ¿Aang?

- Hola… ¿puedo pasar?

- ¿es algo importante?

- Eh…mas o menos

- ¿no puedes esperar a mañana? - dijo observando desde la puerta

- Creo que no

- Pasa - diijo abriendo la puerta

El joven avatar pasó. Ese lugar se le recordaba mucho la austeridad de la habitación del príncipe cuando lo enfrentó en el barco. Había dos estandartes de la nación del fuego, un juego de sables del lado izquierdo y unas máscaras del lado derecho, al fondo temblaban unas velas que iluminaban una estera, un futón sencillo, una mesa con dos cojines cobre la cual había una pequeña tetera con forma de dragón.

- ¿té?

- Un poco por favor

- es un lugar…lindo – dijo el avatar

- ¿pasó algo malo

- No

- ¿entonces?

- Verás… tu has sido mi último maestro y te tengo confianza

- Me siento muy honrado

- Pero te pediría que esto no lo sepa nadie mas

- No hay problema

- tengo un problema…me encontré a algunos amigos en la playa

- Mjm – murmuró mientras le ofrecía una diminuta taza de té

- Sucede que como soy el avatar trataron de que mediara en un problema, pero yo de estas cosas, francamente no entiendo mucho… así que como pensé que tú eras mayor y tendrías experiencia podrías aconsejarme…

Zuko lo observo con atención.

- sucede que a un amigo le gusta una chica…pero que en la fiesta de la playa se encontró con otra …se supone que le gusta la primera chica, porque es linda, adorable y prácticamente le debe la vida y no se explica por que también le gusta la segunda

- ¿Qué? – dijo poniendo una cada de_ ¡Y a mi por qué me cuenta esto!_ - El punto es…

- Que mi amigo esta confundido y no sabe que hacer

Zuko lo observó, procuró no parecer sorprendido y asustado. Tomó un largo sorbo de té como solía hacer su tío cuando años atrás le preguntaba algo que no le era fácil responder. Aang tomó con cuidado su taza y esperaba con ansias las palabras de su interlocutor.

- ¿estas seguro que no se trata de ti?

- Oh no , para nada – dijo sonriendo un poco forzado

- Bueno… como diría mi tío, "_deja que las cosas fluyan , tarde o temprano todos sus aguas desembocarán en el mar_"

- ¿eso diría Iroh?

- Emmm… si … algo por el estilo

- Aang dejó la taza en la mesa y juntó sus manos de forma respetuosa.

- Gracias _Sifu hot man_,… sabía que tenías las respuesta que buscaba – dicho esto salió rápidamente de la habitación

- ¡Que no me llames _Sifu __hot man_!..¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo!

Las velas aumentaron súbitamente su flama y su voz se perdió en los corredores.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	11. Recepción

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Perdonen que sea un capítulo pequeño, mi imaginación hizo maletas y se fué de puente.

Gracias a **_Evil Godess Saiya_** por sus comenatrios.

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!**

* * *

**Recepción**

* * *

Era un día agitado, la gente se movía de un lado a otro, se hacían compras de último minuto, problemas con que a alguien se le bahía descocido un vestido o que no le habían gustado las joyas que había encargado al orfebre, regaños, problemas con los colores y las formas, modistas que enviaban los trajes de último minuto, hasta las peinadoras no se daban abasto y es que como se sabía del evento con semanas de anticipación tenían abarrotada sus agenda. Así que Toph y Katara tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón y esforzarse en lucir lo mas presentables posibles. 

Katara convenció a Toph que era necesario tomar un baño, que así amara la tierra no podría presentarse cubierta de polvo de los pies a la cabeza. La chica emitió un gesto desdeñoso y la remedó, después de una discusión terminó tomando un baño de burbujas en lo que su amiga trataba de imaginarse alguna forma de peinarla y maquillarla.

Peinarla fue un desastre prácticamente el cabello de Toph era imposible. Pero después de cepillarlo lucía un poco mas presentable, en ese momento la maestra tierra le arrebató el peine y cepillo a su amiga y procuró hacer un peinado como el que su madre solía hacerle cuando era pequeña. Katara la observó sorprendida y solo se limitó a sacarle dos mechones de lado para que le diera una apariencia más fresca. Cuando Katara intentó maquillarla entró Suki a la habitación y de inmediato le quitó los utensilios, le pasó un tarro de crema a Toph y le dijo que al instante se desmaquillara.

- deja el maquillaje en manos de profesionales

- pero...

- Katara, serás una excelente maestra agua, pero tienes mucho que aprender

- ¡Qué! – exclamó ofendida

- es cierto _Princesa Caramelo_...

- no me ayudes Toph

- no lo hago

En lo que Toph terminaba de quitarse las plastas de maquillaje de la cara Suki fue corriendo por las otras guerreras, ya que se hacía tarde y realmente necesitaba ayuda.

Katara se tuvo que conformar con sentarse el lado de Toph y dejar que las jóvenes se hicieran cargo de su arreglo. ¡Pero si parecía tan fácil, se decía indignada mientras procuraba quejarse por la forma en que cepillaban su cabello.

Mai veía su reflejo en la luna de la habitación de Azula. La princesa descansaba en la sala hojeando un libro sobre campañas militares en los tiempos de Sozin, mientras Lo y Li se encargaban de dar los últimos toques a su peinado.

Ty Lee se divertía como nunca probando los brillos y sombras para poner en el rostro de Mai que no emitía palabra alguna y procuraba evitar expresar su malestar a su reflejo. Se preguntó que pensarían sus padres al verla con el peinado que se había empeñado en hacerle Ty Lee. Seguramente su padre se sentiría orgulloso y lloraría al decir que su pequeña había crecido, se alegró de que estuviera lejos, desvió la vista hacia el reflejo del atardecer, todavía era temprano y se dijo a si misma que era bueno que su madre no estuviera cerca, así evitaría escuchar el mortalmente aburrido sermón de etiqueta y buen comportamiento en un baile.

Sokka se sentía feliz, esa noche luciría un traje ceremonial de la Tribu Agua del Sur, era del estilo que había utilizado su padre hace mucho tiempo cuando recibieron a los embajadores de el reino tierra, cuando Katara era une pequeña a la que tenía que atrapar para evitar que dejara sus labores para ir a deslizarse por las laderas encima en los pingüinos.

No dejaba de verse al espejo, aun no se decidía si le convenía llevar su típica cola de lobo, el cabello suelto, o quizá intentar con algún estilo nuevo. Decidió preguntarle a Aang. se dirigió a la habitación del maestro aire, se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta y verlo intentando jugar una partida de Pai Sho con Momo.

- pensé que estabas listo

- ¿listo?

- para el baile en tu honor¿no recuerdas?...tu invitación está...

- ¡lo había olvidado!

- y ya es tarde

- ¡ah!

- ¿Se puede saber como lo olvidaste?

- es que tenía al cabeza en otra parte

- mjm

- ¡Sokka!

- ¿y como es esa razón?

- ¡Ayúdame!... se que por alguna parte dejé ese traje... – dijo revolviendo sus cosas

- dime Aang...tu no sueles olvidar... ¿acaso fue una chica que conociste en la playa?

- no...ya la conocía...es decir... ¡Ayúdame en vez de estar diciendo tonterías!

Sokka se puso a ayudarlo revolviendo su habitación. Salieron volando un par de mudas, su deslizador, una bolsa de nueces, un rollo de papeles, mapas, un silbato. Finalmente se encontraron con la caja donde estaba el traje, Aang se lo arrebató a Sokka, deshizo el atado y sacó a la luz un traje parecido al del monje Gyatso. Los ojos se le llebaron de lágrimas.

- vamos Aang – dijo un poco incómodo Sokka

- es igualito

- un poco llamativo

- el anaranjado siempre fue el color y mira...hasta respetaron el estilo de los bordados

- ya...ya...no estamos en momento de recordar, hay que prepararnos para la gala

- es cierto

- y dime... ¿la conozco?

- ¿a quien?

- no te hagas el tonto

- no se de que hablas

- de la chica ... seguramente irá al baile

- Sokka...

- ya, entendí , ya entendí...por cierto

- si

- ¿No será la chica de la cueva?

- no se de que hablas

- aquella del cabello bonito...era una chica linda

- Sokka...¡necesito cambiarme!

- esta bien¡que temperamental!

- ¡Sokka!

- ya entendí, ya entendí...no entres en estado avatar

Aang cerró la puerta de un golpe y fue a cambiar sus ropas. Si a el le hubiera preguntado por su dilema seguramente lo habría malentendido todo.

- tarde o temprano lo sabré – le gritó Sokka

- ¿Qué sabrás Sokka? – le dijo Suki

- cosas de chicos

- ya...

- ¿no deberías de estar listo?

- ya estoy listo

- ¿Irás con el cabello suelto?

- ¿Cómo me vería?

- te prefiero con tu cola de lobo, lucen más tus facciones – dijo sonrojándose

Sokka abrazó a Suki.

- entonces nos veremos en el baile

- así será

- aparta para mí todas las piezas.

- ya veremos, ya veremos... – dijo alejándose por el corredor

oooOooo

El príncipe Zuko recibía con su atuendo formal a todos los invitados que entraban en la sala. El lugar resplandecía como nunca. La fachada exterior recordaba esos edificios clásicos de tiempo de Sozin, austeros construidos de piedra y maderas finas en tonos café, negro y rojo, de formas armónicas y simétricas que recordaban la sobria arquitectura oriental del palacio.

La música tradicional resonaba en el salón principal, las flores lucían por todas partes y los invitados elogiaban los bellos murales que cubrían las paredes. Las pinturas recreaban escenas de maestros fuego exhibiendo sus habilidades en una fiesta de la isla, motivos marinos enmarcaban las escenas y un par de dragones, cuyos colores resplandecían bajo el brillo de los candelabros recorrían de un extremo a otro el salón.

Cuando el príncipe observó a su hermana llegar vestida con un hermoso traje rojo y adornos dorados notó que era la primera vez que lucía como una dama y que sacaba un buen partido de los rasgos heredados de su madre, si no fuera esa mirada fría y calculadora como la de su padre se sentiría más tranquilo.

Mai lucía un exótico peinado que le recordaba vagamente la moda de la corte, se alegró de que finalmente se hubiera animado a dejar atrás esos chongos que peinaba desde su infancia, el vestido rojo sangre que llevaba era muy hermoso y contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y le daba un poco de vida.

Ty Lee había llegado un poco después acompañada de Haru que vestía con gran sencillez y elegancia un atuendo tradicional en colore verde...que de alguna manera le recordó al jefe de lo Dai Li. La idea hizo que Zuko tratara de borrar esa absurda asociación de la cabeza y se centrara por un momento en la más pequeña de las amigas de su hermana. Ty Lee lucía un hermoso vestido rosa y parecía una princesa que había surgido de un cuento de hadas y genios. Se veía tan feliz como de costumbre y se limitaba a lleva a su acompañante a través de los pasillos, no se había detenido hasta que encontraron un sitio desde donde se podía

Azula se negó rotundamente a recibir a los invitados a su lado y tan pronto como había llegado y se había retirado a una de las pequeñas salitas adyacentes a disfrutar la fiesta en compañía de Mai, que habría querido quedarse a su lado, peor el protocolo impedía que una plebeya recibiera los invitados al lado de un noble. ¡Absurdo protocolo!

Conforme pasaban las horas y llegaban mas invitados Zuko empezaba a aburrirse, no fue sino hasta que el sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando llegaron el grupo de las guerreras Kyoshi vestidas con una especie de hakamas de colores verde con motivos amarillos y dorados, delicadas flores que adornaban sus cabellos recogidos en chongos.

Detrás de ellas llegaron Aang y Sokka. El avatar lucía un traje distintivo de los maestros aire que no se había visto por esos lares en más de un siglo, no se había dado cuenta de que el avatar hubiera crecido un poco en este tiempo, y sus atuendos hicieron que muchos se volvieran para comentar su diseño y se dispusieran a formular miles de preguntas al joven Avatar.

Sokka lucía un elegante traje azul, hecho de tela, teniendo en cuenta el clima y no de piel según la tradición de la Tribu Agua, lucía elegante y se apresuró en buscar a Suki, mientras Aang se quedaba a su lado con el pretexto de ayudar a recibir a los últimos invitados.

Un servidor le trajo un poco de agua al príncipe y al avatar y siguieron recibiendo a los últimos invitados, después las puertas se cerrarían y tendría lugar la recepción de acuerdo al libro de Protocolos y etiquetas de la Nación del Fuego.

Toph resoplaba impaciente afuera de su habitación, ella ya estaba lista para salir, en cambio Katara no terminaba de arreglar su cabello, había algo que no le convencía por más que se arreglaba frente al espejo-

- Princesa Caramelo, ya es suficiente¡vámonos!

- Solo un poquito

- Nada de nada

- Toph…

- Estés como estés nos vamos… - dijo prácticamente arrastrándola

oooOooo

Los últimos invitados llegaron al lugar y las puertas se cerraban. Zuko se había dirigido al salón principal donde algunos invitados platicaban al lado de la pista y unas cuantas parejas empezaban a deslizarse suavemente por el piso de colores del salón. Momentos después se escucharon ruidos afuera, un carruaje llegaba a toda velocidad

- Alto ahí… ¡todavía faltamos nosotras!

- Ya es tarde

- Oh no…. A mi no me hicieron ponerme este vestido para quedarme fuera

- ¡Pero Toph!

- Si no me deja pasar juro que lo enterraré vivo

- Pero señorita…

- Toph… educación ante todo

- Bien…escuche, aquí están las invitaciones , nos retrasamos por un problema menos pero estamos invitadas a la fiesta

- Déjenlas pasar - dijo una persona que acababa de llegar

- Mi señora

- Son invitadas, mis invitadas y no se pueden quedar fuera

- Pero el príncipe….

- El príncipe lo entenderá, la Señorita Bei Fong, de miembro de una de las mejores casas del reino tierra y aquella jovencita es la hija Hakkoda, jefe de la tribu Agua del Sur, son parte esencial de la recepción

- No lo sabía su alteza

- Por favor niñas

- Lady Ursa

- Pasen conmigo

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y algunos invitados se volvieron extrañados. Zuko se acercó a toda prisa en lo que su hermana y amigas buscaban algo con que entretenerse, Sokka bailaba en la pista, Aang trataba de escabullirse de un grupo de señoras que lo asediaban con preguntas sobre sus viajes y futuros proyectos.

Al abrirse las puertas del salón la luz del sol que se ocultaba hirió la vista de los que ahí se encontraban y tres siluetas se perfilaron desde el escalón superior. La princesa Ursa, que a pesar del paso de los años lucía majestuosa con su atuendo real en rojo y dorado, llevaba su cabello recogido y el emblema de la nación del fuego relucía en su cabellera obscura.

La joven de la izquierda era Toph, que lucía una sencilla tiara dorada en su cabello, llevaba un vestido de color crema con aplicaciones de oro en los bordes que semejaba a un atuendo coreano , sus hombros estaban cubiertos por una chalina de color verde y en sus manos llevaba algunas pulseras tradicionales del reino tierra; a la derecha permanecía expectante una joven morena de ojos azules, su cabello lacio suelto adornado con unos pasadores de oro, su vestido azul era parecido a un sari , el manto que le cubría tenía motivos marinos en oro y plata y llevaba sus brazos adornados con brazaletes y pulseras que tintineaban con sus movimientos.

Se hizo silencio en el lugar.

- adelante, sigan con la fiesta – dijo la princesa Ursa – nosotros somos solo invitadas…Zuko, querido… ¿dónde estás?

Pero Zuko no reaccionaba, parecía anclado al piso, Sokka seguía bailando como si nada, Aang enmudeció, algunos de los invitados se volvieron hacia ellas y la fiesta continuó.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	12. El lamento de Oshokun

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic. En especial a _**Just Eowyn**_ - se que estas muy ocupada- ,_**Evil godess Saiyajin**_ - de momento atrapé a la musa con un peluche de Zuko, espero encontrar pronto el de KataraXD-gracias tambien a **fergalicious**_**22, GeminIlion y fan Zutara.** _Si, tambien soy de la idea de que no perdonarán a Azula, pero no pude evitarlo, me encanta su papel de villana - vid. "**_Nadie duerma"_**- a ver que destino le depara en los últimos capítulos de la serie. ¿Alguien sabe cuando siguen?

Espero que les agrade , si no, pueden culpar a mi lado irracional, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo:

* * *

**El lamento de Oshokun**

* * *

Zuko procuró recuperar la compostura, pero estaba sorprendido de ver tan elegantes a sus dos amigas, la guerra lo había malacostumbrado y como siempre utilizaban sus trajes de combate no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosas que podían verse. 

- madre... es toda una sorpresa verte aquí

- lo se cariño, he venido en nombre de tu tío que se encuentra muy ocupado

- eso pensé

- ¿dónde está Azula?, ella debería de recibir a los invitados a tu lado

- con sus amigas...

- debería de estar aquí, ella también es la anfitriona

- pero sabes que esta molesta con el baile, no esta de acuerdo y...

- ya hablaré con ella sobre las obligaciones de una princesa

- no hay problema...puedo hacerme cargo de la situación

- lo sé – dijo acariciando su cara – no seas descortés , dos chicas esperan, y yo puedo seguir adelante

La princesa Ursa avanzó y pronto se encontró rodeada de un grupo de damas. Katara y Toph tenían cuidado al bajar los últimos escalones, la maestra tierra podía sentir una acumulación de extrañas sensaciones, sabía que había mucha gente y las observaban con curiosidad, conocía bien esa sensación. Katara estaba preocupada por caerse al pisar el vestido.

- Katara

- si...

- todos nos observan¿verdad?

- si Toph

- te puedo pedir un favor

- si

- no me dejes cerca de pies ligeros

- ¿por qué?

- solo hazme caso

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- Toph no alcanzó a decir nada.

- Bienvenidas – dijo Zuko ofreciéndole primero la mano a Toph para bajar los últimos escalones y después a Katara que le agradeció con una sonrisa que dejó a príncipe sin aliento.

- gracias, el lugar luce maravilloso - dijo Katara

- tenía que lucirme

- wooow , esto está excavado en la montaña – dijo Toph

- así es , es uno de los pocos que se conservan

- hola chicas – era Aang

- hola Aang – contestó Katara

- hola pies ligeros – dijo Toph

- Toph...pod...

- Aang – dijo Zuko – tendrías algún problema en escoltarlas hasta sus lugares, todavía debo ir a ver lo de la cena

- no hay ningún problema

- síganme – dijo el avatar

El maestro aire estaba feliz de tener algo que hacer lejos de esas señoras preguntonas, las condujo por el salón, mientras Toph sacaba disimuladamente su abanico y Katara observaba maravillada el lugar. Fueron conducidas a través de tres pequeños salones hasta llegar al lugar donde se daría la cena. Era un inmenso salón adornado con antorchas, unas campanas atrajeron a los otros invitados que tomaron sus lugares. Desafortunadamente todos terminaron cenando separados.

Aang quedó al lado de una parlanchina señora de la nación del fuego y un general del reino tierra, fue una suerte que lo dejaran comer; Sokka quedó al lado de un despistado invitado del pantano y al lado de Mai, no le costó trabajo centrar su atención en el primero; Toph había quedado en medio de la conversación de una señora mayor del reino tierra que no escuchaba, pero componía muy bien y un representante de la nación del fuego que se reía de los disparates de la señora ; Azula había quedado entre Haru y la madre de Chan, que no cesaba de hablar de su adorado hijito, la princesa procuro establecer una conversación con Haru para pasar ese trago amargo, ya se arreglarías mas tarde con su hermano por dejarla al lado de aquella urraca; Katara había quedado en medio de una acalorada discusión de un intelectual del reino tierra y un sacerdote de la nación del fuego; Ty Lee había quedado al lado de un guapo chico de la tribu agua del norte y otro de la representación de Omashu , Zuko y la Princesa Ursa presidían el banquete.

La cena transcurrió en medio de un orden aparente, comida de la temporada, exceptuando a Aang, Ty Lee y algunos sacerdotes, que eran vegetarianos, sopa tradicional aderezada con verduras, ensaladas, como plato fuerte ofrecieron un suculento pescado y un delicioso pato asado que el príncipe se negó a probar ante la sorpresa de Ursa, que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese platillo y como postre una fuente fría de frutas traídas de las distintas naciones que todos disfrutaron.

Posteriormente, los invitados se levantaron para apreciar los murales, la decoración, había quien hacía una reseña histórica del edificio, mientras esquivaban a los que paseaban y bailaban en las pistas. Conforme se iban levantando algunos iban buscando sus grupos, otros seguían enfrascados en polémicas y algunos de más allá se sentían un poco extraños ante tanta diversidad de invitados.

Katara se acercó a Toph que trataba de explicarle a la señora de al lado que ella era de los Bei Fong y no de los Pei Tong del norte, con toda la cortesía posible se despidió de su vecina y decidieron dar una vuelta por el lugar.

- dime Katara

- si

- ¿el lugar es bonito?

- esta lleno de flores, en las paredes hay murales y alguien trajo candelabros para iluminar las habitaciones, porque brillan mucho

- ¡vaya!

- Toph

- si

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te deje cerca de Aang?

- porque no quiero quedar cerca de sus problemas

- no te creo

- en serio

Un joven se acercó a pedirle a Katara un baile, ella le agradeció, pero dijo que prefería esperar un momento, que acababa de comer, que quizá mas adelante con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- veo que te encanta flirtear, les vas a dar dolores de cabeza

- ¡Toph!

- ¿es un chico guapo?

- en realidad no me fijé muy bien - dijo molesta

- ajá

- ¿quieres que sigamos dando vueltas por el salón?

- esta bien ,esta bien, así podré saber como está construido, es un sitio interesante

- bien , Toph... te escucho

- demos un par de vueltas

La maestra tierra trataba de hacer tiempo, sabía que Aang estaba cerca de ahí, reconocería su forma de caminar en cualquier parte, Sabía que Sokka y Suki seguían bailando en la pista, Ty Lee estaba bailando con uno de los chicos con los que había cenado y que Haru se sentía un poco irritado.

Katara observó sorprendida como Haru sacó a bailar a una sorprendida Azula que se había negado rotundamente a bailar con todos los que se acercaban a ella. Había notado que Ty Lee se divertía en el baile, que le había hecho un pequeño comentario a Haru antes de salir a bailar con alguien más.

La verdad es que a pesar de la expresión confusa de la hermana de Zuko al verse en la pista sin previo aviso la había tratado de sustituir por una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se deslizaba por el lugar los brazos del joven maestro tierra. Había sido tan inesperado, simplemente había tomado su mano y literalmente la había sacado a bailar con una agilidad y gracia que no se había esperado y ahora daban vueltas y vueltas por la pista como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Zuko se había acercado a Mai y le había pedido una pieza, Katara se sentía incómoda al verlos bailar, sentía un poco de envidia, pero al verdad es que Mai se había esmerado mucho en su atuendo rojo sangre y su peinado lucía elementos de la nación del fuego, hasta parecía que estaba un poco mas viva que lo habitual, Aang no aparecía por ninguna parte y Toph seguía evadiendo el tema. Cuando su amiga se esforzaba en no decir nada literalmente se cerraba como si fuera una tumba de piedra.

Después de un rato de caminar se sentaron en una banca y cansada de no obtener la información que quería decidió aceptar bailar con un joven del reino tierra, porque estaba en la fiesta para divertirse, o al manos fingir que lo hacía, Toph se disgustó un poco pero la dejó de ir al encontrarse de nuevo con la señora con al que había estado en la cena.

Katara seguía los pasos de su acompañante, no eran muy difíciles ni muy rápidos, parecía que la gente mayor del reino de fuego estaba acostumbrada a danzas mas tranquilas, con pasos sencillos y hasta cierto punto repetitivos, salvo unos cambios de pareja, la verdad es que extrañaba un poco el ritmo de los jóvenes.

Bailó con varios miembros de las distintas legaciones presentes, su vestido lucía mucho, el manto que la cubría se movía con gracia y sus pulseras y aretes tintineaban con varias vueltas. Después de algunos bailes decidió buscar a Toph y no la vio por ningún lado. Se dijo que tal vez había ido a buscar agua o la habían sacado a bailar

Toph se había cambiado de lugar cuando había distinguido que los pasos de Aang se acercaban a su lugar, y cuando menos se lo esperó se encontró frente a uno de los balcones con estilo oriental que daban hacia la playa. La noche estaba fresca y podía escuchar el canto de los insectos que vivían cerca de ahí y se recargó en el barandal cuando estuvo segura de que no corría peligro alguno.

- sabía que estabas aquí

- debí suponer que tarde o temprano me encontrarías

- debemos hablar

- etoy de acuerdo... – dijo volviéndose a él y adoptando una expresión amenazadora - tu dices una palabra del beso a alguien y juro que al último avatar se lo traga la tierra

- estas enojada

- ¡claro¡no es evidente!

- ¿era tu primer beso

- si – dijo apartando su rostro del sitio donde sabía que estaba – no te ofendas pies ligeros, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido que un maestro aire pudiera robarse una de mis fantasías de niña

- ¿soñabas de pequeña con tu primer beso? – dijo en tono incrédulo

- no seas bobo – dijo tratando de corregir sus palabras

- entonces esperabas a alguien mas

- un deseo imposible para variar – dijo incorporándose

- el mundo esta lleno de imposibles

- si...

- lo siento mucho Toph

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

- yo no sabía...

- lo hecho , hecho está

- cierto

- te odié esa noche

- ¿por qué?

- porque se cuanto quieres a Katara y sentí que me estabas usando

Aang guardó silencio.

- no te estaba usando

- ¿entonces?

- es solo que...te veías tan hermosa, que no pude evitarlo

- no mientas – ella sabía que no mentía, pero por alguna extraña razón quería escucharlo

- no miento

- Aang, con esas palabras no se juegan¿Qué nadie te lo enseñó?

- ¡pero no estoy jugando!, solo estoy confundido

- yo también – dijo Toph con desgano

Toph tomó una de sus pulseras y empezó a jugar con ella cambiando su forma y diseño ante los ojos del avatar. La expresión de la maestra tierra era una máscara de la tranquilidad, sabía que cuando procuraba distraerse con algo de metal estaba preocupada y no sabía que hacer para que todo fuera como antes, solo hasta ese momento Aang temió que no hubiera marcha atrás.

oooOooo

Katara observaba como las otras parejas bailaban animadamente, el ritmo de las canciones había cambiado, al fondo Azula se había retirado a descansar a una de las salitas aludiendo un dolor de cabeza y Mai la había seguido, Ty Lee tenía mucha energía y bailaba con Haru; Sokka y Suki se habían detenido un momento para tomar algo fresco antes de seguir bailando, podía ver a las guerreras Kyoshi dispersas por la pista luciendo sus hermosos vestidos y a algunos otros invitados dispersos por todo el lugar. El ambiente era animado y cordial.

- ¿cansada de tanto bailar?

- oh , no, hermosa fiesta Zuko

- gracias¿te has divertido?

- si...y he platicado con personas que cocían gente de sitios que vistamos anteriormente, me alegró tener noticias suyas, no todas alentadoras, fue extraño

- ya veo

- ¿no bailas con Mai?

- creo que se cansó ¿bailamos?

- soy un poco torpe

- no importa

La melodía era una antigua balada en una lengua que se remontaba a los tiempos en que los dragones surcaban los cielos de la Nación del Fuego, una mujer de vestidos color rojo era la que llevaba el ritmo de la melodía y Katara escuchaba fascinada mientras bailaba.

- ¿de que trata la melodía?

- es una canción triste en una lengua casi extinta

- ¿tú la entiendes?

- ¡por supuesto!

- ¿me puedes decir de que trata?

- claro que si , la traducción del título sería algo así como _El lamento de Oshokun_– dijo mientras daban una vuelta alrededor de ella

- parece un nombre bonito

- la canción narra la historia de un poderoso rey que vivió hace muchos siglos

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Yuan, tenía un hermoso palacio, un enorme imperio y un inmenso harem...

- ¡un harem! – dijo Katara escandalizada

- pues si...

- ¿es lo normal?

- eh... – dijo desviando la mirada - antiguamente se acostumbraba que nobles y altos dignatarios le ofrecieran al emperador a sus hijas mas hermosas para que formaran parte de su harem, eso no quería decir que el rey... bueno, tu sabes...

- ¡que costumbre más bárbara! – dijo dando una vuelta

- Katara es solo una canción antigua¿quieres que siga o vas a criticar las costumbres de mi pueblo?

- continua, prometo morderme la lengua

Zuko se rió.

- tomaré tu palabra...veamos... un día el rey Yuan recibió la embajada de un reino rival y como no tenía la intención de entrar en guerra siguió el consejo de uno de sus ministros de ofrecerle una de sus esposas al su rival con tal de firmar la paz

- ¡es algo criminal!

- que habías dicho

- esta bien , esta bien - dijo dando otro giro que hizo que sus pulseras tintinearan

- entonces continuaré - Zuko la tomó del talle, la levantó y dieron otra vuelta haciendo que el sari se luciera mas y las pulseras tintinearan – resulta que el rey no estaba dispuesto a darle a la doncella más hermosa y pidió a los pintores de la corte que hicieran los retratos de cada una de sus esposas, que la menos agraciada partiría con la comitiva del reino rival.Ya imaginarás que en el harem se armó un alboroto al enterarse del destino de la menos agraciada, asi que las mujeres decidieron desplegar todas sus estrategias con tal de no terminar en un país enemigo

- es razonable

- resulta que una de las esposas

- ¿era Oshokun?

- así es, Oshokun se negó completamente a sobornar a los pintores como lo hicieron las otras esposas, en su vida había visto al emperador, ya que había sido enviada como regalo , así que no sentía tener que abandonar el lugar

- bueno, alguien tenía que rebelarse

- en venganza los pintores deformaron su rostro y la hicieron parecer una mujer horrible, que rápidamente fue seleccionaba por los ministros y el emperador para partir como regalo al rey vecino. Pero para esto, el día en que debía partir con la comitiva del reino rival Yuan tuvo la genial idea de conocer a Oshokun, a la que la corte le puso el mote de _La desafortunada_.

- ¡Qué! – dijo enarcando sus cejas- todavía que la iba a regalar...¡cómo puede ser!

- fingiré que no escuché eso – dijo el príncipe acelerando los pasos de acuerdo a esa parte de la melodía - Oshokun fue conducida ante el emperador, era la mujer mas hermosa del harem y al instante en que se sus miradas se encontraron se amaron, pero sabían jamás podrían estar juntos.

- ¿Yuan no podía anular el contrato?

- no podía romper el pacto hecho con el reino vecino, les había costado mucho establecer las negociaciones y su reino no soportaría una larga guerra contra ellos. El emperador Yuan dejó partir a Oshokun y jamás volvieron a verse. Cuenta la leyenda que toda la vida padecieron melancolía ,murieron el mismo día, nadie sabe si se encontraron en la otra vida

Katara guardó silencio y se detuvo. La música había cesado y fue hasta ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que habían estado bailando solos en la pista , mientras el resto de la concurrencia los observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

- creo que llamamos mucho la atención – dijo Zuko

- si – dijo Katara tratando de ocultar las lágrimas

- ¿pasa algo?

- no... es que la canción me emocionó mucho – dijo procurando sonreír entre las lágrimas – ella hizo una reverencia a Zuko, la concurrencia empezó a aplaudir y Suki se acercó discretamente a ella mientras Zuko le dirigía una mirada a los músicos para que siguieran tocando.

- fue un baile hermoso, sol y luna en conjunción – dijo mientras se alejaban - ¿Por qué lloras Katara¿te hizo algo malo?

- no... es que la canción es muy triste

- pues yo no entendí mucho

- lloro porque Zuko me contó la leyenda de esa melodía

- ¿Cuál leyenda?

- la de Yuan y Oshokun

- es raro

- ¿por qué?

-alguna vez mi abuelo me contó una versión de la leyenda de Oshokun

- ¿la conocías?

- si

- Yuan fue un legendario rey de la Nación del Fuego y Oshokun era la hija de un embajador de la Tribu Agua

Katara se sentó desconcertada en el banco al lado de las otras guerreras Kyoshi, que procuraban que su maquillaje no se arruinara, Sokka trató de preguntar algo, pero Suki lo arrastró de nuevo a la pista de baile, e incluso le llegó a sugerir que podría entonar alguna melodía de la Tribu agua del sur con los músicos, la Princesa Ursa observó intrigada la reacción de la maestra agua.

Sokka decidió arreglar la incómoda situación en al que se encontraba su hermana, a diferencia del día de la fiesta en la playa no había jugo de cactus por ningún lado y estaba aterrado, recordó cuando había estado accidentalmente en una academia de Haikus en Ba Sing Se, tomó aire y se puso a improvisar algunos versos que había aprendido durante sus viajes para deleite de la concurrencia.

_...Este mundo_

_No es otra cosa_

_Que flores de cerezo..._

oooOooo

Horas más tarde, cuando todos se habían retirado Zuko hacía un recuento del día.

Físicamente el lugar de acuerdo a los informes estaba en buenas condiciones, los candelabros bien, se habían producido incidentes de menor importancia, nada que preocupar. La princesa Ursa se había retirado temprano junto con su hermana, Ty Lee se había quedado bailando un rato mas y finalmente se había ido con Haru. El avatar y sus amigos habían sido de los últimos en retirarse y Mai parecía que lo había esperado todo ese tiempo.

Se llevó su mano a la cara al recordar el impacto de su mano. Hace unos momentos y sin previo aviso le había soltado una bofetada.

- ¿por qué? – dijo desconcertado

- ¡me has humillado!

- ¡no he hecho nada malo!

- ¡bailar con esa campesina de la tribu agua!

- solo fue un baile

- ¡todos los miraban!

- eso es normal, es un baile

- tan normal que terminaron bailando solos como si el resto del mundo no existiera

- Mai, le estaba contando sobre lo que trataba la melodía

- si, claro

- Mai, te recuerdo que Katara no fue a la Academia de señoritas de la Nación del fuego, que procede de una cultura distinta y que no entiende algunas de nuestras costumbres

- si, claro

- es en serio

- ¡a otra con esos cuentos!

- Mai - dijo con calma

- como pude ser tan tonta...yo que me esforcé por ...

- Mai

- ¡no quiero escucharte!

- ¿así vas a comportarte con cada mujer con la que hable?

- es que no es cualquier mujer

- ¿es por que se trata de Katara?

- no me gusta

- Mai...solo somos amigos

- Zuko, esto es la guerra

La joven se había alejado del lugar enojada, el no sabía que hacer. Se sentó en un banco mientras observaba como empezaban a levantar todas las cosas de la celebración. Un servidor se acercó a decirle que era momento de descansar y que sería conveniente escoltarlo hasta la casa de descanso. Zuko asintió y se dejó llevar, necesitaba dormir un rato, despejar su mente y preparase para lo que viniera al día siguiente.

* * *

_**Importante:**_

* * *

El haiku de Sokka fue escrito por Ryokan y la traducción se les debe a Cheng Wing Fun y Herbé Collet 

La historia que cuenta Zuko es una adaptación de una leyenda china. Por favor, no me quemen en leña verde. **XD**

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos,…. son bien recibidos.

**Expresen sus ideas, n_o olviden dejar reviews!!!!_**


	13. Problemas y mas problemas

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, en especial a **_Azrael_**, **_Sakuraa24_**, **_GiminilIion_**, **_evilgodesssaiyajin_** y a _**Lamathayave**_.

* * *

**Problemas y mas problemas**

* * *

Sokka se levantó como si nada. Observó que el sol ya había salido, a toda prisa tomó un baño, pensó que a esa hora no encontraría nada que desayunar. Se apresuró a vestirse, como su cabello todavía no se secaba decidió dejarlo suelto. Cuando bajó se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había despertado tarde. Aang, Katara, Toph y Momo estaban sentados frente a una mesa pero parecía que no tocaban alimento alguno. 

- ¡Buenos días!

- hola Sokka

- mmm

- parecen cansados

- algo así – murmuró Aang

Momo voló a su lado y se puso a comer la fruta que había en la bandeja.

- Katara¿puedes pasarme un poco de cereal?

Su hermana se limitó a pasarle la bandeja y el tomó un poco.

- ¿no tienen hambre?, todo está muy rico

- si, eso parece...

Aang procuraba darle unos pedazos de fruta a Momo que volaba de un lado a otro, Katara tomaba un poco de jugo, se veía molesta, finalmente Toph pareció salir de su letargo y empezó a picar el plato de frutas que tenía enfrente.

- Katara, le puedes decir a Aang que me pase el plato de pasitas

Katara suspiró, le dio una mirada a su hermano y éste se volvió a Aang.

- Katara, le puedes decir a Toph que puede tomar las pasitas por si misma

- Katara, le puedes recordar a pies de bailarina que no puedo ver donde están las condenadas pasitas – dijo pasándose la mano frente a sus ojos

- Katara, le puedes decir a esa terca engreída que sabemos que rápidamente puede hallarlas con tierra control – dijo Aang llevándose a la boca una manzana

- Katara...

- ¡Ya basta¡esto es un infierno¡arreglen sus asuntos de una buena vez y no me dejen en medio de todo esto!, yo me voy... – dijo levantándose y saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación, se escuchó como subía rápidamente las escaleras y de un portazo se encerraba en su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sokka...podrías pasarme las pasitas

- claro – dijo extendiéndoselas

- Sokka , no se las pases, sabes que ella puede

- ya estuvo bien¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes!

- él empezó – dijo Toph irritada

- es su culpa – dijo Aang

- veamos...no entiendo que pasa, Aan , esta no es la manera en que sueles comportarte, no entiendo que pasa, somos amigos y hay que solucionar esta situación antes de partir a Ba Sing Se

Aang dejó escapar un suspiro y le alargó una carta dirigida a Toph.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- es algo que llegó esta mañana, me pidió que la leyera y peleamos

Sokka tomó el papel y empezó a leer.

_"Apreciable Señorita Toph de la muy noble casa de los Bei Fong, en vista de... tra la la, tra la la, ...ha sido nombrada embajadora del reino tierra en las conferencias que tendrán ... tra la la, tra la la... esperamos contar con su asistencia, tra la la , tra la la, firma el general...bla bla bla"_

- no quiero regresar a Ba Sin Se

- tienes una obligación – dijo Aang

- quiero regresar a casa – dijo Toph

- ¡qué! – dijo Sokka - ¿Qué sucedió con tus deseos de viajes ya ventura?

- quizá los reconsideré

- no me lo creo...

Toph se recostó sobre as almohadas, cruzó sus brazos y dirigiéndose al techo dijo:

- quizá deba regresar a ver a mis padres, deben de estar preocupados

- saben que estas en buenas manos – dijo Sokka irritado – además creí que hace días habías recibido una carta de tu madre

- así fue

Aang la observó con atención, peor no alcanzaba distinguir la expresión de su cara.

- quizá nunca debía dejar la casa

- ¡pero que cosas dices!

- el mundo exterior es demasiado complicado, sería mas fácil si me hubiera limitado a ser la Bandida Ciega

- ¡pero Toph!

- detesto Ba Sing Se, no me gusta, todo esta demasiado controlado...¡me asfixia!

- ¡si te asfixia Ba Sing Se te imaginas regresar a casa! – dijo Aang

- al menos estaría en paz

- ¡solo estas huyendo! – exclamó molesto el Avatar

- quizá sea lo que mejor se hacer, huir de los problemas

- Alto – dijo Sokka – creo que aquí hay algo mas que un nombramiento

- es evidente – dijo Toph

- Toph... – dijo Sokka - te han nombrado representante del reino tierra , no puedes evadir esa obligación

- ¿quieres apostar que si puedo?

- ¡eres tan egoísta! – dijo Aang y Momo se quedó en la mesa al lado de Sokka que no sabía que hacer para solucionar el problema.

- no quiero representar a nadie, no es mi problema

- Toph, tu ayudaste a la caída del anterior señor del Fuego, lo mínimo que puedes es ayudar a reconstruir – dijo Aang

- entiende esto pies de bailarina, yo no soy el avatar, no es mi obligación resolver los problemas del mundo, simplemente soy una maestra tierra que siente nostalgia y quiere regresar a casa

- eres la mejor maestra tierra y por eso tienes una obligación

- ¡por mi el mundo puede colapsarse! – dijo incorporándose y haciendo volar a Momo de la sorpresa

- ¡que!

- es una discusión absurda, vamos Momo , demos un paseo por la ciudad – dijo dejando a los chicos en la mesa

Sokka estaba desconcertado. Aang se ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

- esto es una pesadilla

- muy bien, empieza a hablar, no soy tonto, esto no tiene que ver con el nombramiento¿qué pasó con Toph?

- Toph no quiere viajar con nosotros, discutimos eso anoche

- eso fue antes o después de que Katara bailara

- ¿Katara bailó?

- ¿no te enteraste?, bailó con el amargado

- ¡Qué!

- si, fueron al sensación de la fiesta, pero al final ella lloró

- ¿Zuko le hizo daño? – dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe

- no, en realidad no se por que, Suki no me dejó preguntarle, dijo algo sobre recuerdos y no se que cosas extrañas

- no sabía nada de eso – dijo Aang extrañado

- supongo que discutías con Toph

- es que todo esta mal – dijo el maestro aire llevándose las manos a la cara

- no entiendo, explícame por que Toph no quiere viajar con nosotros y tiene esos extraños deseos de volver a casa con sus sobreprotectores padres

- es culpa mía

- ¿tiene que ver con la chica de la playa?

- si

- ¿On Ji?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver OnJi con todo esto?

- yo pensé que la chica de la playa era On Ji

Aang empezó a reír.

- ¿On Ji?

- si , la chica de ojos castaños, cabello largo y que se veía muy feliz platicando contigo

- On Ji tiene novio

- entonces me tienes confundido

- todo esto es culpa mía

- muy bien , hay una chica de la playa, Toph esta enojada y no logro entender por que

- besé a Toph el día de la fiesta en la playa

- ¡Qué!

- ella esta enojada conmigo porque fue su primer beso

- eso si que no me lo esperaba, tu y Toph... cielo y tierra...

- ¿ella esta enojada por eso?

- lo que sucede es que ella sabe que me gusta otra persona

- ¡QUE!

- no me veas así, ya de por si me siento mal

- ¡eso no se hace¡que te enseñaron los monjes del templo del aire!

- meditar, airecontrol, volar...

- ¡Aang!

- ya lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo y ahora Toph no quiere ni verme

- ¡Es increíble!, tomo un poco de jugo de cactus y mi realidad se distorsiona, dime que sigo bajo los efectos del jugo... ¡en qué momento paso todo esto!

- bueno...

- definitivamente entraste por la puerta grande en la edad de la crisis

- ¿edad de la crisis? – dijo Aang

- veamos...como te lo explico...mmm...será mejor que vayamos con Zuko, creo que el podrá explicarte mejor que yo

- ¿eh?

- termina de desayunar y vamos a buscarlo...

- si, tal vez el pueda sacarme de un par de dudas

- a mi también, a mi también

oooOooo

Katara estaba sentada en su escritorio frente a una hoja de papel. Observaba el vestido de la noche anterior y en un pequeño cofre las joyas que con tanta habilidad había diseñado Toph. Murmuró algo en voz baja algo sobre Tu y La. Quería escribirle una larga carta al señor del Fuego para preguntarle sobre ese vestido, pero no se la hacía justo escribirle por asuntos banales que parecían una mera coincidencia, horrible, pero coincidencia al fin y al cabo.

La condenada leyenda de Oshokun estaba en su cabeza y ahora no se la podía sacar, lo peor es que de alguna manera le había traído a la mente el momento en el que ella y Zuko cruzaron a manera de despedida sus miradas en las Cavernas de cristal de Ba Sing Se. Se dijo que era solo una escalofriante y desafortunada coincidencia.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería escribirle a Pakku y a Gran Gran, tal vez ellos pudieran contarle alguna variante, era extraño que jamás la hubiera escuchado o no la recordara, si le encantaban los cuentos que contaba la abuela las noches de luna llena.

Tenía que llevar la carta cuanto antes al correo, sabía que pronto dejarían la isla, que la carta llegaría semanas después, pero que le traería algún consuelo. Vistió el traje rojo de la Nación del Fuego para pasar desapercibida y se apresuró a dejar la habitación.

oooOooo

Toph caminaba despreocupada con Momo a su lado por las calles de la Isla. Había dado vueltas y vueltas para tratar de despejar su mente, peor no tenía nada claro. Le irritaba ser parte de una perversa maraña que no parecía tener fin y que ella no había pedido ser incluida en la misma. Finalmente se decidió a entrar a una cómoda casa de té del lugar, recordando la vez que compartió un té con Iroh y la forma en que le ayudó a despejar su mente después de beberlo.

Un joven la atendió, se sorprendió de su juventud y desparpajo al entrar sin vacilar al local, con cierto recelo y cuidado la encaminó a un sitio fresco que daba a la terraza. al darse cuenta de que la jovencita no podía ver no sabía si extenderle la carta o leérsela.

- ¿Qué desea tomar?

- té de jazmín y fruta para el lémur

- como usted diga señorita

- ¿Qué espera?

- nada, al momento traigo su té

- Escuchó como se alejaba, de pronto reconoció unas voces no muy lejos de ahí. Aguzó su oído y fingió que apreciaba la brisa del mar desde su sitio.

- ¡puedes creerlo!

- sinceramente creo que exageras – dijo una voz cantarina

- ¡Cómo que exagero!, esa tipa es una resbalosa, a la menor oportunidad y esta pegada a él

- lindo calificativo – terció alguien mas

- no pareces muy contenta

- solo déjenme en paz y sigan platicando

Toph no necesitaba mucho para notar que Mai era la que estaba irritada, Azula estaba realmente enojada y Ty Lee la que se sentía mas despreocupada de las tres.

- no pareces de buen humor

- ¿tendría que estarlo?

- ¿que mas hizo el idiota de mi hermano?

- solo fue un baile – dijo Ty Lee – que tiene de malo, yo le dije a Haru que quería bailar con alguien mas , que si no le importaba y me dijo que no

- tu no tienes de que preocuparte, lo tienes todo

- ¿lo tengo todo?...no lo creo

- ¿Qué te falta?

- me algo, Haru es adorable, pero siento que me falta algo

- ya habíamos hablado de eso antes Ty Lee

- no sé... extraño eso que hacía que mi aura estuviera de un rosa puro...

- creí que así era – dijo Azula

- eso creí

- ¿entonces que sucede?

- no sé... quizá es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar al lado de alguien... quizá pienso que todo es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad

- Ty, Lee, preocúpate cuando te veas en una situación como la mía

- vamos, solo estas celosa

- ¡no lo estoy!

- vamos...vez enemigos por todas partes, malinterpretas una simple amistad...

- no me parece una simple amistad – dijo Azula

- ¿estas conmigo? – dijo Mai

- si... esa chica es un estorbo y sabes que hacemos con los estorbos

- destruirlos – dijo Mai

- creo que exageran... Ty Lee... eres tan joven

- si, eso debe ser – dijo tomando su taza de té – eso debe ser...

Toph tomó la taza de té que se enfriaba, procuró tener a Momo cerca de ella, tan pronto como terminó la bebida, dejó un par de piezas de oro en el lugar y se retiró sigilosamente del sitio, tratando de evitar que las que estaban a unas mesas de distancia no notaran su presencia.

oooOooo

Katara llegó hasta el sitio donde se enviaban los correos, pagó la tarifa más alta por enviar su carta a un sitio tan lejano y después se decidió a caminar un rato por la playa, era necesario sacar una lista de lo que necesitarían para el viaje que se aproximaba. En primer lugar, debía saber cuantos iban a viajar con ellos, si iban a seguir viajando con Appa o si cada quien iba a ir por su cuenta.

En segundo lugar debía saber como era el clima a donde iban, en que condiciones iba a encontrar los sitios que iban a visitar, si era conveniente ir como siempre o adoptar las vestimentas de la región. Siguió caminando, observó como pasaban familias completas rumbo a la playa o simplemente se dispersaban por el mercado.

Se sentía extraña en ese sitio, no le gustaba el no tener una idea clara de lo que iba a suceder con ellos después. Como so estuviera pensando en otra cosa terminó caminando entre los puestos y se puso a pasear esperando encontrar algo que al distrajera. Alguien la llamó.

- señorita Katara

- dígame

- a mi ama le gustaría conversar con usted

- disculpe, no puedo conversa, estoy un poco ocupada

- debo insistir

- ¿quién es su ama?

El hombre sacó de sus vestiduras una pieza de madera.

- ¿qué es esto? – dijo extrañada

- acérquese usted

- pero...

- no tenga miedo, es una simple conversación

- pero...

- por favor

La maestra agua se acercó con desconfianza al palanquín, no fue sino hasta que reconoció a la mujer que estaba frente a ella que se tranquilizó un poco, pero algo le dijo que debía de sentirse inquieta, porque esto no era lo mas normal.

oooOooo

Sokka y Aang llegaron al sitio donde Zuko terminaba de hacer sus albores en al isla. Liquidaba los últimos pagos con las personas de las flores, se ponía de acuerdo para que se mantuviera limpio el sitio donde se había celebrado el baile.

Esta mañana acababa de recibir los últimos reportes de la situación en la Nación del Fuego y las cosas marchaban mas o menos en orden, había gente que regresaba a casa, pero había quienes nunca lo harían, a unos había que ocuparlos inmediatamente y a los otros... bueno, los encargado de los respectivos despachos tendrían que hacerse cargo de dar las malas nuevas a las familias.

- su alteza

- si – dijo – sin despegar los ojos de un par de informes del Reino Tierra

- el Avatar Aang y el hijo del jefe Hakkoda lo buscan

- háganlos pasar

- hay un pequeño problema señor

- que pasa

- no parecen de muy buen humor

- entiendo, por favor traiga té rápidamente

- té

- si, de jazmín por favor

- bien

- y que nadie nos moleste cuando estén conmigo

- si alteza

- rápido

- así se hará

Zuko movió un poco su cabeza tratando de despejarla. Había esperado todo el día este momento, así que estaba preparado para lo que viniera. El avatar y el joven de ojos azules pasaron a la habitación donde trabajaba el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Era un sitio espacioso, con grandes ventanales que daban a la playa, había un escritorio de madera obscura y adornos en rojo y al fondo destacaba un mapa de todas las tierras conocidas con algunas alegorías de los distintos pueblos y animales representativos de cada zona. A un lado había una combinación de libreros y un sitio para planos y numerosos cuadros para guardar rollos con informes y algunas otras cosas.

- por favor tomen asiento – dijo al verlos en la puerta

- hola Zuko

- linda oficina – dijo Sokka

- si, claro

- tenemos que hablar

- lo sé, por favor , esperen un momento a que traigan el té

- bien

En unos minutos regresó una jovencita con una bandeja de té y una bandeja con panecillos de arroz, el príncipe le indicó con un gesto que los dejara en una mesilla que estaba cerca de la ventana. Cuando ella se retiró les indicó a sus invitados que lo acompañaran sentarse en los cojines cerca de la mesilla.

- me alegra que vinieran ustedes

- ¿si? – dijo Aang

- tengo noticias del exterior

- ¿Qué clase de noticias dijo Sokka?

- bueno... no son las mejores y cuanto antes lo sepan es mejor

- que sucede

Zuko tomó aire, sirvió té para los tres y desplegó un mapa que le habían traído hace poco.

- como podrán ver en esta primera imagen, esta era la configuración del mundo conocido hasta antes de la batalla

- si

- después de la batalla ha habido algunos cambios, por ejemplo, en esta posición los ejércitos de tierra y el reino de fuego han llegado a pactos temporales, en cambio, en estos asentamientos mas antiguos tenemos problemas, hay gente de la nación del fuego que lleva mas de medio siglo ahí y consideran esos sitios su patria y se niegan terminantemente a dejarlo.

- era de esperarse – dijo Aang

- y eso es un problema menor, grupos de gente abarrotan la salidas de Ba Sing Se y esperan volver a casa

- ¿cuál es el problema? - dijo Sokka

- el problema es que no encontrarás mas que polvo y sitios abandonados

- pero volverán a reconstruir

- no todos querrán

- que mas – dijo Aang

- a demás , tenemos problemas con grupos que pertenecieron al reino tierra y dieron problemas en esta – dijo señalando un mapa – y en aquella zona, son solo bravucones y abusivos que se aprovechaban de los ancianos, mujeres y niños de la zona

- hablas como si hubieras estado ahí

- estuve ahí

- ¿Cuándo?

- cuando Azula empezó a perseguirlos, viaje un tiempo sin mi tío

- ya – dijo Sokka

- conozco bien esa zona del reino tierra, es un sitio difícil, tierra de nadie y camino obligado a Ba Sing Se

- hay mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo Aang

- si...

- ¿cuándo partirán a Ba Sing Se? – preguntó el príncipe

- lo más pronto que podamos arreglar ciertos asuntos – dijo Sokka

- parece que las cosas no marchan bien

- Toph no quiere venir con nosotros – dijo aang

- ¡qué!

- no quiere se representante del reino tierra en la reunión

- pero pensé...

- no quiere

- ¿hablaron con ella?

- solo empeoramos las cosas

- eso no lo esperaba, pero supongo que Katara estará platicando con ella

- de hecho no – dijo el hermano de la maestra agua – de hecho no la hemos visto desde el desayuno, ha estado rara desde anoche

- ¿es mi culpa? – se aventuró a decir

- espero que no – dijo Aang

- si solo fue un tonto baile, bailé con muchas otras personas anoche, jamás creí que la gente le daría tanta importancia si bailaba con alguien de la tribu agua

- puedes explicarte , porque no estuve presente – dijo Aang

- ¡Cómo! – dijo Zuko – yo no pensé que esto derivara en un conflicto cultural

- explícate – dijo el moreno

- unos piensan que estuvo mal bailar el lamento de Oshokún

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Aang

- el baile era una vieja leyenda sobre la tragedia de un señor del fuego y al hija de un embajador del reino agua

- ¡qué!

- lo sé, fue una estupidez, hasta Mai esta irritada conmigo

- ¿Mai? – dijo Aang

- si, era mi novia antes de la guerra o algo por el estilo , pero después del baile y dijo algo como que esto era la guerra

- ¡uh! – dijo Sokka

- ¿cómo? – dijo Aang

- eso significa problemas – dijo Sokka – es la amiga de Azula¿no?

- si

- ¿dónde estabas en el baile Aang? – preguntó el príncipe

- estaba peleando con Toph

- esto es peor de lo que pensé

- si

- Hubo alboroto fuera y alguien llamó a la puerta.

- señor, me dijo que no lo interrumpiera, pero la embajadora del reino tierra ha hecho destrozos por todas partes y temo...

- hágala pasar

- ¡ya lo escuchó! – sonó afuera

- bien señorita Bei Fong... no era mi intención – la puerta se abrió de golpe y avanzó Toph con paso seguro, Momo voló de inmediato a sonde estaba Aang.

- sabía que estaba aquí

- que sucede

- ¿dónde está Katara?

- no está aquí

- me temo que esté en problemas

- ¿por que lo dices?

- porque tu linda novia la quiere desaparecer del planeta por al parecer el sol sobrecalentó su pálida cabecita

- explícate Toph – dieron alarmados

- déjenme tomar un poco de aire, vine tan pronto como pude

- resulta que fui a tomar té

- aja

- a un sitio donde estaba tu hermana y sus amigas, las reconocí hasta después

- ¿Fuiste a su club nudista?

- ¡qué! – exclamaron Sokka y Aang alarmados - ¡cómo!

- eh... – dijo Zuko sonrojado - ... mi hermana hizo de una casa de té un club nudista para fastidiar a un conocido, solo atienden meseros

- ¿solo fastidiarlo?

- algo así

- ¿estuve en un club nudista? – preguntó Toph incrédula - ¡Por qué tanto escándalo¡que tiene de malo ver hombres desnudos!

- Toph...emmm... – dijo Zuko

- durante los _Estruendo Tierra_ , cuando pasaba por los vestidores de los peleadores me burlaba de ellos – dijo muy ufana

Los tres se sintieron un poco incómodos.

- ¡Qué!

- eh...

- creo que Katara tiene que darte una larga charla de chica a chica – dijo Sokka

- ya lo creo – dijo Aang tomando té

- ¡Qué!, que tiene de malo, ni que fueran fenómenos y no estuvieran completos

- ¡Toph! – gritaron avergonzados los mayores en lo que Aang se atragantaba con el té

- podrías ser un poco más delicada

- por razones de educación – dijo Zuko

- por eso o por que son bola de acomplejados

- ¡Toph! – rugieron los tres

- esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí...sigamos con lo que escuché en el club de tu loca hermana y acordemos que hacer al respecto

oooOooo

Algunas horas más tarde. Katara estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su habitación haciendo extraños dibujos en el rollo que tenían en frente.

- Katara

- si

- ¿puedo pasar?

- si Toph

- ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?

- paseando por el mercado¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- es que te buscamos por la tarde

- por la tarde fui al mar, quería verlo una vez mas

- no me estas diciendo la verdad

- no puedo decir mas Toph

- no me digas que le pones el cuerno a tus dos amores

- ¡Toph no digas tonterías! – dijo escandalizada

- solo interpreto lo que las personas dicen

- necesitaba aclarar mi mente

- ¿Y todo esta claro?

- al menos de momento – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿sabías que la hermana de Zuko es dueña de un club nudista?

- ¡qué!

- me enteré por accidente

- y pensé que era extraña

- dicen que lo va a vender a sus protectoras Lo y Li

- uh... la gente de la nación del fuego es muy rara, unos hablan de harenes y otros de sitios nudistas...definitivamente el fuego es amo y señor de estos sitios

- ¿de que habas Katara?

- de nada...Toph

- estas algo extraña

- créeme, tu estarías así si hubieras escuchado lo mismo que yo

- pues cuéntame...

- primero cuenta esa extraña historia de Azula

- pues verás...

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	14. Emboscada

Muchas gracias por leer el fic. , en especial a los que me han dejado sus comentarios E_vil goddess saiya _, _GeminiIlion _, F_an zutara_ ( era Chan , el libro se llama "_Los mas bellos cuentos Zen_" de Henri Brunel )y A_zura-k_(Ok).

Aprovecho para hacer un pequeño comercial , si quieren mas zutara lean mi fic _**El Castigo** ,_ AU y diversión garantizadas.

Y si nos quieren ayudar a construir **_El Pais de Agni,_** por favor dénse una vuelta en la sección de foros.

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

* * *

**XIV**

**Emboscada**

* * *

- Katara, Katara¡despierta! 

- ¿qué sucede Sokka?

- despierta , debemos irnos

- ¡qué pasó!

- anoche un grupo de maestros tierra llegaron a la isla con la intención de hablar con Aang

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- al parecer hubo una riña con unos maestros fuego

- ¿que quieres decir? - dijo bostezando

- ¿no has sentido que el lugar se mueve?

- no, dame un par de segundos , ya estoy despierta, debemos solucionar esto

- Katara

- ¡que pasa!

- no superan en número, Lady Ursa ordenó que sacaran en secreto a los embajadores de la Isla

- ¿que quieres decir?

- que todo esto estaba planeado, lo de la pelea ha sido una excusa, esperaban que tuviéramos la guardia baja

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

- los miembros de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego

- ¡qué!

- ¡apresúrate, que en cualquier momento se cae todo esto!

- solo guardo un par de cosas en mi mochila, el saco de dormir...

- Aang nos espera abajo, ya le han puesto la montura a Appa

Katara salió de su habitación, le dio una última mirada, ahí se quedaría el vestido del baile, todas esas cosas que no podía llevar, ya fuera porque estaban muy desgastadas o por que resultaban muy estorbosas, tomó su mochila y su saco, lamentó profundamente no haber pasado tiempo en el mercado comprando víveres, pero ella no se esperaba algo así, Sokka entró los tomó y se adelantó corriendo

- ¡espera,que pasa con el resto

- Suki , las chicas se harán cargo de Duque y Teo, salieron hace un momento del lugar

- esto es terrible¿que más se sabe?

- hay un grupo que estuvo haciendo pintas y pegando carteles por toda la ciudad, observa esto – dijo extendiéndole unos papeles

En las consignas se contaban todas las atrocidades cometidas por la Nación del fuego y destacaban los caracteres que decían: "MUERTE A LOS MAESTROS FUEGO", "AGNI DEBE EXTINGUIRSE", "OSHOKUN DEBE SER VENGADA", "PREPARENSE A RECIBIR SU MERECIDO"... y la lista seguía

- ¿que es Oshokún? – preguntó Sokka

- una vieja leyenda , te la contaría, pero ahora es necesario salir de aquí

- ya veo

- es un grupo muy radical

- creí que el señor del fuego tenía quien vigilara la isla

- la tenía, pero esto se ha salido de control, al parecer los que hicieron esto burlaron a los barcos que vigilaban con unos cargamentos de carbón

- vámonos – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Al llegar al patio se encontró con Azula y sus amigas que utilizaban unas capas rojo sangre con un borde dorado como la que solía utilizar su hermano. en el fondo, al lado de una puerta Mai estaba abrazada a Zuko y él le susurraba que todo estarían bien, que no tenía que preocuparse, que él estaría a salvo, que hablarían mas tarde, que se encontrarían en Ba Sin Se.

Por la mente de Katara mente cruzó la conversación del día anterior con Lady Ursa, se había extrañado mucho que quisiera platicar con ella, pero en pocos minutos comprendió a donde iba todo. Procuró no poner una cara de confusión, sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas tomarían ese rumbo, ahogó el suspiro que quería escaparse, conocía su posición y su obligación. Ahora era una embajadora de la Tribu Agua del Sur, así como lo era su hermano, no podía mezclar sentimientos con obligaciones, debía separarlos, era peligroso, además entre ellos no existía nada, él jamás le había dado las mas mínima señal de interés, más allá que una amistad que les había costado trabajo consolidar después de encarnizadas peleas y malos entendidos.

No quería creer que algo había cambiado después del baile, él se había mostrado amable y gentil como siempre, y él parecía feliz al lado de Mai. Por medio de la madre de Zuko se había enterado que se conocían desde niños, que habían sido compañeros de juegos, que compartían algo más que el sentido de pertenencia, una forma de vida, tradiciones, costumbres y que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras se habrían comprometido a los 12 años, como sucedía en aquellos lugares.

La maestra agua se alejó, le dolía verlos así, le gustaba ver a la gente feliz, pero no soportaba esa clase de felicidad, porque le sabía mal, procurando apartar su mirada y fingir que buscaba algo en su bolso pasó al lado de ellos , no se dio cuenta de la mirada de triunfo que le dirigió la ninja.

Ty Lee y Haru se despedían, al parecer él se uniría a las guerreras Kyoshi, porque escuchó claramente como lo llamaban y le decían que solo faltaba él, el maestro tierra se limitó a darle un fuerte abrazo a Ty Lee y entregarle algo que ella asió fuertemente con su mano, después entró a un túnel, segundos después la entrada desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

Toph apareció a su lado, venía despeinada y tratando de ponerse su diadema, Katara tomó el cepillo y la ayudó rápidamente a arreglar ese pequeño desperfecto, Aang estaba al lado de Appa y Momo y trataba de que se mantuvieran tranquilos, se escuchaba agitación fuera.

Cuando apareció Lady Ursa en el lugar, Azula se acercó a ella, Mai se separó de Zuko y recibió a Ty Lee que no podía dejar de llorar en esos momentos. Las pertenencias básicas de todos estaban al alcance de la mano.

- es necesario que nos vayamos antes de que esto empeore, Azula y amigas vienen conmigo

- muy bien

- debemos partir cuanto antes

- si madre

Mai y Ty Lee se dirigieron a donde había un par de lagartos con sus respectivas monturas. Zuko se acercó a su madre y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Azula solo le dio un vistazo y subió a su montura.

- adiós Zuzu

- adiós Azula

La princesa Ursa vio con cierta amargura la fría despedida de sus hijos, se acercó mientras su escolta organizaba la salida. Al pasar a su lado solo dijo:

- Zuko

- si madre

- procuren llegar a tiempo a Ba Sing Se

- eso haremos

- joven avatar, joven Sokka, señorita Katara y señorita Bei Fong, espero encontrarnos en mejores circunstancias – dijo juntando sus palmas en señal de despedida

- que los espíritus protejan su camino – dijo Aang

- ¡que Agni los proteja! – dijo la madre de Zuko

Sokka que los observaba alejarse se preguntó si eso sería un buen augurio o una maldición.La Princesa Ursa y su comitiva desaparecieron por una puerta lateral en dirección a las montañas, se abrirían camino por el pasaje de las termas, más allá había un asentamiento militar donde encontrarían la forma de regresar a al capital.

Cuando escucharon gritos y amenazas que se acercaban al lugar, sintieron que la tierra retumbaba y se abría hundiendo parte de la casa subieron apresuradamente al lomo de Appa, Sokka recomendó tomar la ruta del noreste, para acercarse al reino tierra, Toph, Momo y Zuko se cubrieron, Sokka se hizo cargo de las riendas de Appa, mientras Aang y Katara atrajeron nubes al lugar, una lluvia torrencial se desató cubriendo su huida.

oooOooo

Algunas horas después, cuando sobrevolaban el mar...

- no entiendo como pudo pasar esto – Aang – un par de días fuera y todo se sale de control

- no es tu culpa - dijo Katara

- pero me siento responsable

- es parte del proceso - dijo Zuko

- creo que debemos planear que hacer de aquí en adelante – dijo Sokka – no sabemos bien que clase de recibimientos tendremos de aquí a Ba Sing Se

- podemos tomar otras identidades para pasar desapercibidos – dijo Zuko

- no creo que sea tan fácil

- Aang, podrías dejarte crecer el cabello – sugirió Sokka – al menos durante el viaje...estamos a un par de semanas de la capital del reino Tierra, no será mucho

- bien, por ahí tengo la cinta y la ropa

- ¿y que pasará con Appa? – dijo Toph

- lo ocultaremos cuando sea necesario – dijo Sokka - ya lo hemos hecho antes

- y tendríamos que adaptarnos a la usanza del reino tierra - dijo Katara

- pero tenemos un problema – dijo Zuko

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿cómo les haremos creer que somos simples viajeros si no tenemos rasgos en común?

- yo podría utilizar mi barba y volver a ser el señor Fire Fire – dijo Sokka

- ¿Sr. Fire Fire? – preguntó Zuko

- una forma de evadir a tus compatriotas – dijo Sokka – sacando la barba que había utilizado en aquella ocasión

- ¿y el resto?

- yo no tengo problema - dijo Toph que se abrazaba del lado derecho de la montura – tengo el pasaporte, los Bei Fong son recibidos en cualquier lado

- yo puedo pasar desapercibido, ya lo he hecho antes - murmuró Zuko

- ¿y tú Katara?

- no sueñen, no voy a volver a interpretar de nuevo a la Sra. Fire Fire

- ¡pero te veías tan adorable! – dijo Aang

Toph se abrazó más a la montura para ocultar su gesto de fastidio. Ahí iba a empezar todo de nuevo. Solamente sentía el viento y escuchaba una que otra palabra de los chicos que se habían enfrascado en una discusión de cómo disfrazar a Katara. Se sentía mal, con esa precipitada partida no había tenido la oportunidad de poner en claro los puntos que había negociado, era algo que estaba fuera de su control.

Conocía a Katara, era amable, de carácter fuerte, pero con desarrollados instintos maternales que se preocupaba por todos como si en verdad fueran de su familia, la _Princesa Caramelo_ que necesitaba Aang y quizá el amargado aquel.

Pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, después de desahogarse con Katara de todas las cosas que habían pasado desde aquella fatídica fiesta de la playa había optado por tomar distancia, procurar tratar a Aang como su discípulo y amigo, tratando de cortar en seco cualquier otra cosa que pudiera distraerlos de su objetivo.

¿Pero cual era su objetivo ahora¿no habían cumplido con liberar al mundo de la tiranía de Ozai¿Qué mas esperaban de ellos¿Por qué tenían que poner una carga tan grande a sus espaldas¿Qué el resto del mundo no iba a poner de su parte para salvarse?, porque ella no tenía pensado encargarse de gobernar una ciudad tan compleja y asfixiante como Ba Sing Se, eso no era lo suyo. Pensaba que eran demasiado jóvenes para ocuparse del asunto de las embajadas, ella quería conocer más sitios, divertirse, no encerrarse en una sala de consejo y pasar las horas discutiendo si las condecoraciones del día de Hei Bai debían ser blancas, negras o bicolores, o si debían de reorganizar las unidades en determinado sector de la ciudad, quizá fuera egoísta, pero eso no era lo suyo, ni siquiera lo podía ver, se dijo con amargura.

Quizá Zuko podría salir más o menos victorioso, había sido educado como un príncipe, eso debía de ser un juego de niños; por otra parte Aang tenía que aprender a hablar con otros personas como sus iguales, su labor como mediador entre los pueblos y el mundo de los espíritus debía de desarrollarse por completo; en el caso de Sokka pensaba que debía calmar sus nervios, sabía que el sería mas feliz planeando diseños de nuevas herramientas ,experimentos que aburriéndose en el consejo y que sería feliz de regresar a su tribu a entrenar a una nueva generación con todo lo que había aprendido en sus viajes.

También sabía cuanto le irritaban a Katara los asuntos militares y planearlos a gran detalle, ella era más de pasar a la acción, hacer cosas como lo de la fábrica que contaminaba la villa de la Nación del Fuego. Y en su caso sabía que el no poder ver en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era una gran desventaja, por eso detestaba la idea de representar algo que ella no podía comprender, tal vez querían aprovechar su don para poder detectar la intención en las palabras de otros, no estaba muy segura.

- Toph

- ¿eh?

- te preguntábamos si sería mejor disfrazarla de habitante del reino tierra o de la nación del fuego

- yo creo... – dijo acariciando a Momo

- si

- creo que deberían de conservar sus atuendos de la tribu agua, siempre son bien recibidos a donde van

- ¿en serio lo crees? – dijo Sokka

- bueno, creo que siempre estuvieron con el reino tierra, no tendrán problemas, al menos nunca sentía aversión hacia ustedes mientras vistieron así y en determinado caso podemos hacer lo que en Ba Sing Se

- además sus rasgos difíciles de ocultar – dijo Zuko – morenos y de ojos azules

- ¿entonces como haremos a cada sitio que vayamos?

- Zuko y Toph podrían pasar por hermanos – dijo Sokka - o Zuko y Aang, dependiendo de las circunstancias podríamos variar los papeles

El maestro fuego observó a sus acompañantes, hacía frío, el mar se extendía por todas partes y Appa seguía volando hacia la dirección que le indicaba Sokka.

- no sería mala idea

- serían una linda familia de refugiados que busca a su familia en Ba Sing Se

- me parece bien – dijo Aang

- me da igual – dijo Toph

- ¿y nosotros? – dijo Katara

- un par de viajeros que decidieron desviar su camino en busca de aventura

- si , claaaaaaaaro

- esta bien, diremos que nos cruzamos en su camino y que decidimos viajar con ustedes , ya que después iremos a la Tribu Agua del Norte, nadie podrá ponerlo en duda

- ya veo

- podríamos decir que vas a comprometerte – dijo con los ojos iluminados

- ¡qué! – dijo Katara alarmada, Toph quiso reírse al notar como se aceleraban las respiraciones de Aang y Zuko, pero no pudo.

- si, que yo te llevo con tu prometido, nadie dudará al ver tu collar, todos saben lo que significa – dijo Sokka

- ¿Cómo esta eso¿el collar significa compromiso? – dijo Toph

- es una vieja costumbre de la tribu, en el sur cayó en desuso hace mucho tiempo – dijo Katara

- explícate – dijo interesado Zuko

- sucede que cuando una mujer recibe un collar y acepta usarlo quiere decir que están comprometidos- dijo Sokka- no es tan simple como lo digo, recuerdo que Gran Gran mencionaba algo de una horrible fiesta de compromiso

- ¿horrible? – dijo Aang

- fue obligada por su familia a comprometerse con Pakku – dijo Katara

- ¿Quién es Pakku? – dijo Toph

- era un maestro agua que conocimos en la Tribu del Norte, bastante engreído - dijo Katara

- ¿y?

- Gran Gran lo abandonó y se fugó al sur, eran tiempos difíciles ,con la guerra se perdió el contacto con el norte y ella hizo su vida

- ¿y por que sigues usándolo¿acaso estas comprometida o es para asustar a los posibles candidatos? – dijo en tono de broma el maestro fuego

- lo utilizo, porque me recuerda a mi madre – fue al gélida respuesta de Katara

- lo siento, yo no sabía – dijo apenado

- Costumbres mas extrañas – dijo Toph

- es extraño, pero lo de su collar suena como a la tradición del broche de la nación del fuego – dijo Zuko

- ¿el broche? – dijeron todos mientras Momo volaba de un lado a otro comiendo insectos

- es una tradición muy antigua

- ¿y en que consiste - preguntó la maestra tierra

- se supone que en la nación del Fuego, básicamente entre los nobles, el varón debe entregar a su futura esposa un broche como este – dijo sacando un objeto brillante de sus ropas

Aang observó como brillaba, era un objeto dorado y plano parecido al que llevaba la princesa Ursa, tenía forma de una flama estilizada, Sokka alargó el cuello para observarlo más de cerca y Katara lo observó con melancolía. Toph extendió su mano y Zuko se lo dio, ella pudo sentir la forma, apreciar con sus dedos el diseño e idetificar el material

- tiene una forma extraña

- es una flama, o al menos como la representan

- ¿significa algo?

- el fuego siempre fue algo sagrado para nosotros, era un regalo de los dragones, que fueron los primeros que insuflaron fuego sagrado a los primeros maestros fuego. lo que quiero decir es que este broche significa es que ofreces compartir parte de la llama de tu existencia con la persona que lo llevará

- vaya... – dijo Aang

- ¿y alguna vez lo han devuelto?

- no dudo que numerosas veces, pero hay una que siempre se recordará

- ¿por qué? – dijo Sokka

- hace cientos de años hubo una mujer le rechazó un broche al Señor del Fuego

- ¡qué!

- ¿alguien lo hizo?

- ¿por qué?

- porque era imposible que estuvieran juntos – dijo con un susurro

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – preguntó Aang

- ella iba a partir a un reino lejano, a unirse con un poderoso señor del reino tierra

- ¿despreciando al mismísimo Señor del Fuego? – dijo Toph moviendo sus cejas

- de hecho ella partía por órdenes del mismo, creo que fue un recurso desesperado por que se quedara

- ¿y que fue lo que pasó?

- cuenta la tradición que era la última noche que estaba en palacio, habían organizando una fiesta de despedida, de pronto apareció un enviado del Señor del Fuego con un pequeño paquete. Las otras damas movidas por la curiosidad hicieron que abriera el paquete en medio de la fiesta. Dicen que lo abrió y cerró violentamente, abandonando la fiesta sin explicación alguna. Esa noche no regresó a sus habitaciones y a la mañana siguiente esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del palanquín del reino tierra, el cual llegó como habían acordado a la salida del sol. La corte estaba presente en ese momento, el general que dirigía la comitiva le ofreció a la joven un collar de oro con un broche de jade para honrar la tradición de la que provenía, esa parte no la había entendido hasta lo que comentaron hace rato.

- ¡Cómo! – dijo Sokka

- que interesante – dijo Toph – el jade representa eternidad

- ella avanzó con paso firme, pero antes de entrar al palanquín, le pidió a uno de los generales que la escoltaba que le regresara al señor del fuego una caja pequeña, luego ella sin volverse atrás subió. El hombre que iba a devolver la caja de alguna manera tropezó, la corte se burló, pero la risa se apagó de golpe al conocer el contenido de la caja que fue a parar a los pies del señor del Fuego. Era el broche dorado y unas perlas blancas y negras que sorprendieron por su belleza a la corte.

- ¡Era de la tribu agua! – dijo Aang

- era la hija de un embajador de la tribu Agua del Norte – dijo Zuko

- Ahora entiendo...– dijo Toph

- ¿Qué entiendes? – dijo Sokka

- es que parte de esa historia se parece a una que se cuenta en el reino tierra

- ¿es igual?

- mas o menos

- ¿podrías contar esa parte? – dijo Aang

- mi madre me contó una historia de una mujer que fue enviada por la Nación del Fuego a comprometerse con un gran señor del reino Tierra. Contaba que la joven era muy hermosa, el señor del reino tierra estaba complacido y lo estuvo más al enterarse por sus escoltas que había rechazado al Señor del Fuego por estar a su lado. Tan pronto llegó a su señorío organizó todo para llevar a cabo el matrimonio a la brevedad posible, e incluso hizo que le forjaran una corona especial para demostrar su poder. El día de los esponsales la joven lució una corona con dos dragones para demostrar que políticamente el señor se casaba con alguien que había pertenecido a la nación del fuego, que había despreciado los honores de la corte, que merecía su respeto por haber sido tan valiente de dejar ir la corona de la nación del fuego por unirse a él. Además esa unión le permitió trabar relaciones con la Tribu Agua, lo cual le trajo grandes beneficios.

- eso llegó a nuestros oídos – dijo Zuko – y causó tensiones con los embajadores de las distintas naciones, al punto de llegar a las armas, hubo pequeñas escaramuzas de gente que le reclamaba al Señor del Fuego por haber dejado ir a Oshokún, de gente que se sentía humillada por la acción del Reino tierra...en fin

- ¿Oshokún? - dijo Sokka, mientras Katara se decía que eso ya estaba sonando a la _maldición_ de Oshokún

- si

- ¿Cómo lo que dice en los volantes?

- ¿Cuáles volantes? – dijo Zuko

- los que llenaron el puerto de la Isla Ámbar mientras organizabas la fiesta

- no lo sabía¿traes alguno?

- espera – dijo el joven revisando entre sus casas – aquí está , no te ofendas, pero las cosas no están nada bien

Zuko observó en silencio los papeles que le habían extendido, Aang observó otros mas, se sentía triste y desesperanzado, había mucho que hacer antes de llegar a Ba Sing Se. Toph se limitó a abrazarse del barandal y Katara observó con cierta apatía los papeles.

- oye Zuko

- ¿si?

- ¿Por qué traes el broche contigo? – preguntó Sokka

- me lo dio mi madre

- ¿tu madre?

- antes de que sucediera todo esto me comentóa que era el momento de comprometerme

- ¡qué! – dijo Aang

- si, suena...raro

- ¿y con quien?

- con Mai

- ¡qué! – dijo Aang

- ella piensa que es una buena opción, nos conocemos desde niños, cree que esto puede funcionar

- ¿y tú que dices? – preguntó Aang

- nada

- ¿nada?

- en realidad no es una decisión mía, es mas un movimiento político que otra cosa, es probable que mi nación cierre sus puertas para protegerse del exterior como lo ha hecho antes

- eso es raro

- en realidad no sé, no tengo idea de que hará mi tío

- ¿pero no eres muy joven para casarte? – protestó Toph

- no lo creas dijo Sokka

- ¿no?

- nuestros padres se comprometieron a mi edad

- ¿si? – dijo Aang

- yo jamás les pregunté a los mios

- y los míos se prometieron muy jóvenes – dijo Zuko – fue mas una orden de mi abuelo a la familia de mi madre que otra cosa, no se conocían más que de vista y nunca llegaron a comprenderse bien

- ¿y ella no se pudo negar? – preguntó Katara

- dile no al Señor del Fuego en tiempos de guerra, con medio mundo a sus pies y todo el poder para borrarte de la faz de la tierra – dijo en tono amargo - lo único que llegué a saber es que mi abuela trató de alargar lo mas posible el compromiso hasta que la unión fue inevitable

- es extraño – murmuró Aang

- por eso trataron de que conociera de joven a Ty Lee y a Mai, pensaron que cualquiera de las dos podría ser una buena esposa, una es noble y la otra es hija de un funcionario de alto nivel, pero eso no importa, sus familias son poderosas

- ¿las amigas de tu hermana?

- si

- eso suena terrible – dijo Sokka

- pero así son las cosas, no pueden darse el lujo de que se extinga la familia

- ¿y que sucederá con tu hermana? – preguntó Aang

- supongo que su suerte se decidirá en Ba Sing Se – dijo Zuko

Hubo silencio. Hacía frío, Appa gruñó.

- ¿Qué pasa Appa? – dijo Aang

- parece que encontró algo - dijo Sokka

- quizá solo está cansado – dijo Katara

- creo que veo tierra – dijo Aang aguzando su vista

Momo se posó en el hombro del avatar.

- quizá deberíamos ver

- pero es de noche – dijo Zuko – no es muy buena idea, deberíamos seguir volando

- podemos defendernos – dijo Sokka señalando su espada

- bien

- además Appa parece cansado – dijo Toph

- bien

El grupo descendido suavemente. Toph fue la primera en bajar, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de las criaturas nocturnas en el lugar. La vegetación no era abundante, había un par de formaciones montañosas que se recortaban en el cielo oscuro.

- parece que tocamos tierra

- ¿pero no es muy pronto?

- parece una pequeña isla

- no recuerdo islas en esta parte del mapa – dijo Sokka - ¿podrían iluminarme un poco?

Zuko creó una llama y se acercó a ver el mapa

- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

- se supone que tomamos rumbo al norte, directo a tierra

- ¿estas seguro?

- pasamos horas en el mar y este lugar no me parece conocido – dijo Zuko – y eso que puedo decir que he navegado por todas partes

- esperen, parece que no estamos solos

- ¿estas segura? – dijo Sokka tomando su boomerang

- si

- será mejor apagar eso – dijo Katara señalando a Zuko – antes de saber quien mas habita este lugar

Demasiado tarde.

Un grupo que esperaba en las sombras cayó sobre ellos y no tuvieron más remedio que luchar. Toph se defendió haciéndolos salir de sus escondites, Aang le hizo segunda, Katara convocó niebla e hizo que las aguas se movieran para protegerlos, Sokka sacó su espada y Zuko sus sables.

Pero los atacantes debían saber mucho de ellos, Toph estaba irritada, eran más de lo que había imaginado y no tenía idea de donde salían, no había detectado su presencia al llegar a tierra, Aang trató de repeler a otros con ráfagas de viento y así descubrió que los atacantes habían descendido de un globo, razón por la cual la maestra tierra probablemente no había podido prever lo que pasaba, se movió al ver como pasaba cerca de él un látigo de agua que mandaba a volar a un par que acechaba, solamente escuchó como caían un par de fardos en el mar.

Sokka se enfrentó temerariamente con los que lo atacaban, había practicado bastante en la guerra y había mejorado muchos sus habilidades, Momo lo seguía de cerca y no cesaba de arañar los rostros de los atacantes y Zuko se enfrentaba a otros mezclando los ataques de sus sables y fuego control, identificando a los agresores como un grupo indefinido, probablemente del reino tierra, pero no podía estar seguro, iban cubiertos y no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos. A una orden de Sokka, Katara había subido rápidamente en Appa, ella sabía que hacer, no era la primera vez que los atacaban con globos como los que había construido el padre de Theo.

La noche parecía más oscura y el combate no cesaba, estaba claro que eso había sido fríamente calculado, era una emboscada, no sabían donde estaban, pero unos desconocidos no iban a detener su camino a Ba Sing Se.

Alguien lanzó una red y atrapó a Toph, Sokka trató de acercarse, pero fue repelido por un par de grandulones que le cortaron el paso, para esto Katara había bajado a tierra, no quedaban mas que ruinas de los globos que los habían esperado y estaba barriendo a los que pretendían acercarse a ella, Zuko disparaba llamaradas de fuego y en un sorpresivo gesto lanzó un relámpago azul que hizo que algunos atacantes emprendieran retirada. Sabía que no eran muchos, pero si muy ágiles. Tan pronto notó la retirada, el avatar y el joven de la tribu agua montaron a toda prisa a Appa, esta vez no se iban a salir con la suya, no podían ir muy lejos, debían de ir tras los captores de la más pequeña y no regresar hasta que estuviera sana y salva.

- espérennos aquí – fue la orden de Sokka

- cuiden a Momo – dijo Aang – debemos alcanzarlos

- ¡pero yo quiero ir! – dijo Zuko

- ¡protege a mi hermana!

- ¡Qué! – dijo Katara - ¡ni que fuera tú!

- obedece

- ¡no nos dejen aquí!

Sokka lanzó a toda prisa las bolsas de los jóvenes y se apresuraron a seguir el rastro. No había seña de los atacantes por el lugar y el único rastro de la batalla lo estaban borrando las olas del mar que subían y bajaban.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

- debemos hacer algo para protegernos

- ¿Con qué?

- como esto – dijo levantando un circulo de fuego alrededor de ellos

Katara se dejó caer al piso desganada

- debimos ir con ellos

- sin nosotros los alcanzarán antes

- ¡pero pudimos ser útiles!

- eso creo – dijo llevándose instintivamente la mano al costado

- ¡estas herido!

- por eso Sokka no quiso que fuera

- ¿pero cuando pasó?

- no lo sé bien, creo que tu hermano se dio cuenta

- ¡quítate inmediatamente la camiseta! – dijo Katara al ver sangre

- ¿perdón? – dijo el maestro fuego con un gesto desconfiado

- obedece...y no me mires así

- así ¿como?

- como si fuera a hacerte algo malo, debo ver si puedo curarte

- ¡vamos!, no salgas con que no quieres que te vea, he curado a Aang y a mi hermano antes, no hay nada que no haya visto antes

- ¡y pensar que enviamos a Toph contigo!

- ¿Qué dices? - gruñó

- nada

Zuko se llevó la mano al costado, desenrolló con cuidado el atado que lo cubría y alzó un poco la camiseta. La herida había atravesado la faja que lo cubría y tenía un pequeño corte que le escoció al sentir el aire de la madrugada. Katara se acercó a examinar la herida con su cantimplora, unos paños. Momo se acurrucó al lado de las bolsas de dormir, al parecer no se sentía cómodo dentro del círculo de fuego.

- es algo profunda¿estás seguro que no viste como te la hicieron?

- peleaba con varios, no me fijé

- veamos – dijo limpiando la herida y después manipulando un poco de agua en el cuerpo de Zuko, hubo un resplandor azul cuando ella aplicó sus manos, él solo observaba, cuando retiró sus manos no había herida – creo que de momento con eso basta

- es increíble – murmuró – así que esta era la magia de los hechiceros del sur

- ¿hechiceros del sur?

- así les dicen a los que curan con agua control

- solo es agua, no hay magia alguna - dijo retirándose – ¿era la única verdad?

- de gravedad, creo que si, pero todo esta tan oscuro...

- ya veremos al rato

- ¿y tú?

- ¿yo?

- ¿no te pasó nada?

- no, creo que no

El la tomó del brazo derecho, ella se sonrojó.

- alguien te lastimó

- es solo un rasguño

- me toca curarte

- no... – dijo retirándose

- déjame – dijo sacando rápidamente un pequeño atado de sus cosas – es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento

- es algosin importancia

Zuko observó la herida, limpió con una cosa que le ardió a Katara como nunca en su vida, untó un poco de una pomada y tomó una parte de venda para cubrir la herida.

- espero que Toph esté bien – fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar Katara

- regresarán con ella en menos de lo que esperas

- le pediré a Tui y La por ella

- y yo a Agni que todos vuelvan con bien... Katara

- ¿si?

- ¿no te molesta si duermo un poco?, estoy muy cansado

- no¿quieres la bolsa de dormir?

- ¿Te importa si duermo a tu lado?

- er...no, no hay problema - dijo ella - ¿no desaparecerá el muro si duermes?

- no

- entonces descansa - dijo al ver que el joven se acomodaba a un lado de ella y cerraba los ojos. Salían los primeros rayos del sol, ella estaba sentada en una roca, lucía despeinada, Zuko tenía su camisa abierta y se durmió mientras contemplaba el rostro de la maestra de agua , el círculo de fuego ascendió por un momento con más fuerza y después se mantuvo en su sitio.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, cargamentos de leña verde para la hoguera, tomatazos…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	15. Rescate

* * *

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Ummm... un mes para actualizar. Mil disculpas a todos los que leen el fic. Solo diré que no es sano ni recomendable escribir tres fics al mismo tiempo XP.

Agradecimientos especiales a _**Sakuraa24 , :), evil goddess saiya, Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_ y a _**Melissa Vega**_ por sus amables comentarios**_._**

* * *

**El rescate**

* * *

- ¡Lady Ursa!, ¡Princesa Azula! – exclamó el militar de mayor rango al reconocer a las mujeres que acababan de legar a su cuartel – gracias a los espíritus que han llegado con bien

Azula se veía cansada , Ty Lee venía medio despeinada y llorosa y Mai trataba de ahogar un bostezo también, por lo que de inmediato fueron conducidas a unas habitaciones donde habían improvisado un sitio para que descansaran antes de proseguir el viaje a la capital de a Nación del Fuego. La Princesa Ursa también se hallaba cansada, pero decidió aplazar el descanso, primero tenía que tener noticias de los otros grupos, de su hijo.

El comandante le ofreció a la princesa Ursa una cena ligera y fue conducida al cuartel principal, donde después de tomar una cena ligera la madre de Zuko decidió que era momento de saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- no esperábamos abandonar la Isla capitán,¿Qué han sabido de la revuelta?

- fue algo breve, la situación se ha controlado hace unas horas

- ¿es una situación grave para nosotros?

- la recomendación a los miembros de la familia real por parte de la junta de nobles es que se atrincheren en al capital, no hay sitio mas seguro para ustedes

- ya veo

- ¿esperaremos al príncipe Zuko? – se aventuró a preguntar

- no, el ha tomado otro camino

- entonces ordenaré a los hombres que preparen todo para partir cuanto antes

Ursa asintió.

- ¿han tenido noticias de los otros grupos?

- las guerreras Kyoshi y los chicos que las acompañaban han partido sanos y salvos a Ba Sing Se

- ¿hay noticias del avatar?

Hubo un momento de silencio y el militar a cargo encaró a Lady Ursa.

- solo sabemos que salieron con bien de la Isla Ámbar y que un grupo divisó su bisonte volador en el mar, creemos que atraviesan el mar para llegar antes a Ba Sing Se

- ¿es todo?

- el Señor del Fuego ha enviado mensajes a el puerto del reino Tierra que esperaba la llegada del avatar ayer por la tarde

- ¿hay algún problema?

- no tenemos noticias de que el Avatar y sus amigos

- ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo? – dijo Ursa

- no sabemos si por el tiempo extraviaron la ruta, no sabemos nada

- pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo la princesa Ursa tratando de espantar los malos pensamientos

- esperemos que todo sea un pequeño contratiempo

- ya veo

Un hombre llegó con una nota al interlocutor de la princesa Ursa.

- la flota esta lista para partir

- bien, debo avisar a Azula y a las niñas – dijo levantándose - ¿antes de partir podría enviar un mensaje al señor del fuego?

- claro que si, por favor...permítame llevarla al cuartel de...

La princesa Ursa se levantó con cuidado y siguió al general. Había noticias que debían conocerse cuanto antes en la Nación del Fuego. Levantamientos y hostilidad de los otros pueblos era algo que se esperaban, quizá había sido un error dejar que Zuko partiera con el grupo del avatar, ahora estaba preocupada mas que nunca por la suerte que le depararía a su amado hijo.

ooo0ooo

- ¡sáquenme de aquí para que les patee su horrible trasero!

Toph había sido atrapada en una red, y después colocada en una caja de madera pequeña, con solo una pequeña rendija, por donde la pequeña no podía distinguir más que el aire viciado de un sitio cerrado, más parecido a una bodega que a cualquier otra cosa. Se preguntó que haría una bodega en una isla que no aparecía en los mapas.

No había dejado de dar de gritos desde que había llegado, tal vez así la pudieran encontrar, tal vez solo estaba gastando su energía. Los hombres murmuraban y ella no alcanzaba comprender lo que pasaba, estaba inmovilizada y furiosa, no podía creer que la hubieran atrapado a ella de una manera tan absurda y tonta.

- ¡he dicho que me saquen!, ¡no saben con quien se metieron!

- ¡claro que lo sabemos!

- ¡déjenme salir!

- a su debido tiempo

- ¡sáquenme!, no saben a quien atraparon

- claro que lo sabemos

- ¡soy amiga del Avatar!

- también lo sabemos

- ¡libérenme!, porque si no desatará su furia en ustedes

- tomaremos en cuenta tu amenaza

- ¡si no me sacan juro que morirán de una forma horrorosa!

- todos moriremos algún día

- ¡libérenme!

- calma pequeña, te dejaremos en el momento y en el lugar apropiado

- ¡de que diablos están hablando!

- tenemos problemas – dijo una voz mas grave

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- la mayor parte de las naves cayeron por culpa del avatar y la chica del bisonte

- hay que repararlas a la brevedad

- no tenemos suficiente material

- ¡maldición!

- quiero a cuatro hombres vigilando esta puerta

- así se hará

No escuchó mas, los que estaban en el lugar lo habían dejado y cerrado todo. Hacía frío, olía a humedad, no podía quedarse así, ella debía de encontrar una forma de que la red, pero estaba endemoniadamente complicado, si tuviera algo que...en realidad lo tenía, Toph se empezó a mover con cuidado buscando que brazalete del metal del meteorito resbalara a la altura de sus manos. Ella no se iba a quedar así, siempre había detestado el papel de la princesa que necesitaba ser rescatada por sus amigos, así que si de ella dependía se liberaría de esa red, ya después e las ingeniaría para salir de la caja.

ooo0ooo

Appa se había ocultado entre un montón de vegetación de la Isla cuando Sokka y Aang habían encontrado un extraño sitio en el otro extremo de la isla.

- Aang

- ¿ves aquel sitio?

- una cueva

- ahí escondieron a Toph, es el sitio más vigilado

- ¿qué clase de sitio será este?

- no parece uno muy agradable – dijo señalándole un par de cepos y unas cadenas que se oxidaban a la intemperie

- jamás había visto algo así

- menos yo

- ¿crees que fue buena idea dejar a Zuko y a Katara? – dijo el avatar – habrían sido un gran apoyo

- Zuko estaba herido

- ¡herido!

- Katara se hará cargo, espero que no sea algo muy grave

- silencio

- ¿Qué sucede?

- uno de esos hombres me parecen conocidos, ¿a ti no?

- si...

- solo le falta un...lagarto volador...

- ya me decía que nos conocían muy bien

- ¿pero cómo sabían de Toph?

- ¿Y quien les habrá conseguido esos globos?

Escucharon más ruidos y se ocultaron entre el follaje y vieron salir de la tierra a un grupo de personas. Un hombre alto de largo cabello negro y expresión dura era el que dirigía al grupo.

- la tenemos – dijo el jefe de los piratas

- no la habrán puesto en una celda de metal

- claro que no, esta cubierta por una red en una caja de madera como lo sugirió

- bien

- queremos el pago por adelantado o no hay mercancía

El hombre de negro tronó los dedos de su mano izquierda y avanzó a su lado y le mostró un cofre mediano que rebosaba de piezas de oro. El pirata se acercó y mordió una de las piezas.

- parece que es real

- me ofenden

- en estos negocios nunca se sabe

- bien, queremos la mercancía, debemos de llevarla cuanto antes casa

- bien – dijo el pirata a sus hombres – traigan la preciosa carga.

Aang hizo un seña a Sokka, pero el hizo un gesto negativo y lo detuvo, señaló un par de naves del estilo de la nación del fuego, le hizo un par de señas al avatar que rápidamente comprendió el plan, se movieron rápidamente, todo dependía de la precisión, astucia y la suerte con la que se movieran.

Mientras tanto unos hombres entraron a la cueva, Toph sintió como se movía su pequeña prisión y trató desesperadamente de romper la red en al que estaba atrapada, en uno de los movimientos bruscos se hizo una pequeña cortada, pero aún así siguió intentándolo una y otra vez. Una pequeña caja de madera donde se escuchaban claramente los gritos de Toph.

- ¡sáquenme de aquí!, ¡a dónde creen que me llevan!

- miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí...

- Xin Fu..., debí suponerlo,... ¿disfrutaste de la prisión de metal?

- ¡cállate!, pasé los momentos mas desagradables de mi vida

- cuanto siento que no te quedaras ahí – dijo en un tono burlón

- y ahora tu experimentaras algo parecido

- ¿me llevarás en una caja con mis padres?, ellos no se pondrán muy contentos si me ven en estas condiciones

- tu padre se alegrará de que llegues con vida y aun mas cuando sepa que hallamos una forma de controlarte

- si claro...

- solo sigo las instrucciones de tu padre: "_Traigan a mi hija de vuelta a casa, si es preciso encadenada, háganlo_"

- ¡él no pudo decir eso!

- Pues lo hizo, está horrorizado con tu actitud

- ¡mientes!

- No gano nada con mentirte pequeña mocosa

Una explosión sacudió el lugar y trunca la conversación de Toph. Sabe que están cerca de ahí, se apresura a deshacer la red, con cuidado se la quita y de nuevo moldea con la mano el brazalete negro. Afuera se escuchan gritos, han empezado a pelear de nuevo, otra explosión sacude el lugar y la caja, alguien toma su prisión y empieza a moverla, con cuidado se acerca a unas de las paredes para escuchar y tratar de identificar quien o que la arrastra de un lado a otro antes de comenzar a gritar de nuevo.

ooo0ooo

Zuko abrió los ojos. Se notaba que el sol había salido hace horas y el todavía no conseguía reponerse. Las obligaciones en la Isla ámbar, la intempestiva huida y el combate lo habían hecho caer profundamente dormido y ahora que tomaba conciencia...

- despierta dormilón

- ¡que hora es! – dijo alarmado

- la hora de revisar si tu herida ya sanó

- estoy bien...

- déjame comprobarlo

- ¿hace cuantas horas salieron tras Toph?

- casi medio día, espero que a estas horas los hayan alcanzado.

Zuko un poco molesto se levantó un poco la camiseta, Katara observó con cuidado.

- ya estas mucho mejor, no será necesaria otra curación

- bien, ¿podremos ir con Aang?

- si, solo necesito un poco de agua... si pudieras quitar tu barrera de fuego

- en un momento – dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y haciendo una serie de movimientos con las manos hasta que el fuego se convirtió en una minúscula flama y desapareció.

Momo voló libremente fuera de lo que había sido el círculo de fuego y Katara corrió hacia donde el mar bañaba las orillas de la playa, tomó una de las cantimploras de repuesto y la llenó con agua salada.

Zuko la observó, había aprovechado el tiempo para arreglarse un poco los cabellos con un peinado que le recordaba mucho al estilo que empleaban en la nación del fuego. Guardó silencio, esta situación era extrañamente incómoda y no podía explicarse por que, trató de pensar en algo que pudiera decir, pero no se le ocurría nada. No se dio cuenta cuando ella regresó.

- ¿piensas en Mai?

- ¿eh?

- te preguntaba si piensas en tu prometida

- todavía no lo es, pero no , no pensaba en ella

- te veías tan preocupado, que pensé que...

- pensaba en la forma de alcanzar a Aang y a tu hermano – dijo rápidamente

- es cierto, llevan mucho tiempo fuera y somos un equipo, no debieron dejarnos atrás

- ¿estás preocupada por Aang?

- siempre lo estoy, se que hace lo que tiene que hacer, es el avatar

- es cierto

- Katara

- ¿Qué sucede?

- yo...

- ¿te sientes mal? – dijo acercándose alarmada – no me digas que me ocultaste otra herida

- no es eso

- ¿Qué sucede?

Zuko quedó en silencio, de ahí a que volvieran a tener una oportunidad de estar a solas en una _isla desierta_ las probabilidades se reducían a nada.

- es que yo...

- ¿Qué pasa?, me estas preocupando

- Katara

- Me estas asustando

- no quiero comprometerme con Mai

- ¿qué? - y el corazón de Katara brincaba de alegría - ¿por qué me dices eso?

- porque creo que debes saberlo

- ¿cuál es el problema con Mai? – dijo temerosa

- no la comprendo, es una compañera perfecta pero le falta algo...

- ¿vida? – se le escapó a Katara – perdón, no quise ofender, pero...

- ¿es lo que piensas?, ¿Qué le falta vida?

- si

- ah...

- lo siento, fue muy grosero de mi parte pero...

- pero...

- bueno, no sé, quizá he juzgado mal a Mai porque es amiga de Azula

- ah, si...

- pero se que se conocen de años, comparten cosas de toda una vida y que eso sería suficiente para que fueran felices por toda la eternidad

- no soy feliz a su lado -admitió

- ¿entonces?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- yo...

- tu madre espera que le entregues ese broche

El maestro fuego se sentó en la arena y Katara se acercó preocupada

- Zuko... ¿estas bien?

- ¿mi madre habló contigo?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- se que habló contigo por la forma en que me hablas

- si

- fue sobre Mai

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo. El joven movió la cabeza con disgusto.

- no debió hacerlo

- ¿por qué?

- porque no sabe lo que quiero

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ha pasado tantos años lejos que no creo que me reconozca del todo, sabe quien fui , peor no sabe quien soy ahora

- solo busca tu bienestar

- no, ella busca el bienestar de la nación del fuego, así son las cosas, siempre ha sido así

- pero no decías que te quería tanto...

- creo que los años que pasamos lejos le hicieron cambiar

- no lo creo

- es que han pasado tantos años...

- ella esta a tu lado y peleó por estar viva tan solo por volver a verte, en cambio yo...

Zuko enmudeció recordando que la madre de Katara había muerto. Ella guardó silencio y apretó los puños, el la abrazó instintivamente. Quería decirle tantas cosas para consolarla, pero ninguna palabra en su mente, todo estaba en blanco, lo único que hizo fue acariciar su cabello hasta que pensó que había pasado el momento de la crisis y que podría seguir adelante. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca y se incorporó con cuidado.

- lo siento... me choca comportarme así…

- entiendo, es un tema delicado

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- debemos buscarlos, no podemos quedarnos aquí

- no creo que podamos alcanzarlo por tierra, se llevaron a Appa y tardaremos horas en encontrarlos

- ¿Y quien dijo que íbamos a ir por tierra?

- ¿no?, ¿entonces?

Katara sonrió , se levantó y le tendió su mano.

- tendrás que confiar en mis habilidades

- es decir...

- ¿alguna vez te has deslizado en el agua?

- en barco

- bien...toma tus cosas, vamos a alcanzarlos por mar

- ¿y cómo sabes que los vamos a encontrar?

- Momo

- ¿Momo?

Katara acarició al lémur volador mientras le ofrecía unas nueces como había visto que Toph lo hacía con frecuencia.

- Momo, tu sabes como llegar hasta donde están Appa y Aang, ¿verdad?

Momo emitió un sonido afirmativo.

- muy bien, irás al frente.

Momo respondió volando alrededor de ella.

- toma tus cosas Zuko, vamos a alcanzarlos

- te recuerdo que soy maestro fuego y que el agua no es lo mío

- eso no es ningún problema

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...

- digo que deberías de juntarte mas conmigo – dijo haciendo un guiño y preparándose para seguir a Momo

ooo0ooo

Alguien se había puesto a abrir con desesperación la caja de madera, el sonido retumbaba y lastimaba sus oídos. Cuando finalmente la puerta cedió y entró la luz una mano se apresuró a sacar a Toph.

- rápido, veámonos – dijo arrastrándola fuera de su prisión de madera

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Toph,! ¿te encuentras bien?

- ah... Sokka

- ¿a quien esperabas? – dijo al notar el tono decepcionado de la maestra tierra

- A nadie

- mmm

- ¿dónde están los demás?

- Aang haciéndose cargo del resto, Katar haciéndose cargo del herido

- ¿Cuál herido?

- Zuko, de hecho lo hirieron anoche, los dejamos en la playa

- Entonces pies ligeros está solo…

- Teóricamente ...si

- voy a entrar en la pelea

- pero te atraparon al primera vez

- no se volverá a repetir, fue Xin Fu, ¿verdad?

- Si

- Pueden hacer con el resto lo que quieran, Xin Fu es mío - dijo tronando sus nudillos

- ¡ten cuidado!, está furioso

- Descuida – dijo entrando en la batalla al hundir a tres - parece que tendré que darle una nueva lección

La pelea se desarrollaba de manera terrible, Aang y Sokka peleaban muy cerca manejaba los cuatro elementos para detener a los que pretendían cercarse a Toph , ella no quería abandonar la isla rápidamente como se lo había sugerido a gritos el avatar, la maestra tierra estaba realmente furiosa y levantaba rodas a diestra y siniestra, haciendo hoyos, lanzando pedazos de roca, esquivando otros, hundiendo gente como si fuera un juego y buscando a Xin Fu por todos lados para hacerle pagar el mal rato.

Las cosas empeoran cuando los piratas se replegaron al barco empezaron a disparar lanzas contra el bisonte volador, Aang esta preocupado porque las cosas no estaba saliendo como había querido y Toph estaba trabada en un combate con Xin Fu.

En lo más recio del combate enormes hielos perforaron los barcos de los piratas de la popa a la proa, seguidas de unos disparos de fuego. Los piratas reconocieron rápidamente al tipo malencarado de la cicatriz que llegó al lugar acompañado de una joven morena que manejaba un látigo que congelaba a todo el que tocaba, desde el lagarto volador hasta la tripulación que trataba de huir a toda prisa del lugar.

- ¡pero si estaba muerto!, su nave explotó en el Norte

- ¡es el tipo de los rollos!

- ¿Katara, Zuko?

- Así que empezaron al fiesta sin nosotros - dijo Zuko

- Ya ves

- Venimos a ayudar – dijo Katara

- ¿cómo nos encontraron?

Zuko señala a Momo que pasa volando y la lucha continua por un rato más. Las cosas se calman cuando los piratas se rinden y el resto de mercenarios contratados por Xin Fu quedan atrapados de distintas formas, en hielo, en tierra, en arenas, desmayados, heridos de mayor o menor grado…. Cuando Toph consigue que Xin Fu quede atrapado como si fuera un insecto a punto de ser abierto en la puerta de la oscura bodega, los otros alcanzan a escuchar.

- escúcha bien Xin Fu, si logras salir de esta, dile a mi padre que regresaré a casa cuando yo quiera

Después los chicos montaron a toda prisa a Appa y se elevaron para recorrer el camino que los llevaría a Ba Sing Se.

ooo0ooo

Horas mas tarde alcanzaron a distinguir las costas del reino tierra que se extendían al este. Sokka se había quedado dormido a mitad del camino, Aang conducía a Appa, Zuko observaba el horizonte y Katara se había acercado hasta donde descansaba Toph asida a la montura con todas sus fuerzas.

- Toph

- ¿Que pasa?

- Tienes una herida en el brazo

- Ah… eso

- Déjame curarte

- Es solo un rasguño

- ¿te lo hicieron esos hombres?

- No…me lo hice mientras intentaba liberarme

- Katara la curó en silencio.

- lo siento tanto Toph

- había creído que era una buena idea volver a casa, parece que tendré que cambiar mis planes – dijo con desgana

- Xin Fu debió mentirte

- Se que no fue así, en la Isla Ámbar solo recibí noticias de mi madre…debí sospechar desde antes

Al caer la noche llegaron a una pequeña villa del reino tierra. Lo primero que hicieron fue ocultar a las afueras a Appa, no sabían si iban a ser bien recibidos o perseguidos por los pobladores. Sokka decidió que debían descansar a las afueras y en la mañana se mezclarían con la gente en el mercado para tener noticias de lo que pasaba del otro lado del mar.

Sokka organizó las guardias, Aang alimentó a Appa y a Momo, Zuko se encargó de preparar la fogata y Katara observó con tristeza como Toph se encerró en su casa de piedra, no quiso hablar de lo que había sucedido antes, menos comer. El resto comió en silencio.

En la madrugada la maestra tierra abandonó su refugio, Aang hacía guardia y aparentemente se había quedado dormido. Toph salió de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. Exploró con cuidado el lugar, árboles, arbustos, hormigas, algunos bichos que le gustaban comer a Momo y un poco más allá rocas arena y agua. Caminó con cuidado, sus pies esquivaron las arenas y fue directamente a las rocas. Hacía frío, se encaramó con cuidado en una de las rocas, se abrazó a si misma y dejó que un par de lágrimas se escaparan.

- ¿Toph?

Inmediatamente se llevó uno de sus brazos a la cara para enjugarse las lágrimas, no le gustaba que la vieran así, no le gustaba causar molestias a nadie, ella era fuerte y no se deshacía en un montón de arena, no era un lujo que pudiera darse.

- Toph

- Que quieres – dijo en tono seco

- ¿estás bien?

- No

- Eso pensé

- Déjame en paz pies ligeros, vete de aquí

- No has comido nada

- No tengo hambre

- Te traje un poco de fruta

- Por favor Aang, déjame sola

- No puedo

- ¿por qué no te vas?, estoy molesta, voy a decirte cosas horribles…

- No me importa

- Por favor, por favor…necesito aclarar mis ideas

Aang la observó, la primera opción que cruzó por su mente fue dejarla pensando en la playa, pero no pudo y se acercó con cuidado temiendo que en cualquier momento lo mandara a volar con una roca o con cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca.

- Toph…tienes que comer algo…descansar un poco…

- No me entiende….cree que soy un monstruo al que tiene que controlar – dijo entre sollozos

- Toph, no eres un monstruo

- No soy lo que esperaba, nunca lo he sido – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- No digas eso

- Estoy ciega, manejo tierra control de una forma en que les aterra…quizá debí quedarme en casa….

- No digas esas tonterías, donde está la Toph fuerte y valiente que pateó a Xing Fu hace unas horas

- En un sitio muy lejano

- Nada de eso, Toph , eres genial, no he sabido de nadie que haya sido capaz de manejar el metal como si fuera un juego

- Lo es

- eres fuerte , independiente

- agrega testaruda y gruñona

- si…eso nadie te lo niega

- ¡oye!

- Tu empezaste

La maestra tierra sonrió un poco

- se que entrañas tu hogar, pero has demostrado que puedes vivir lejos de ellos, que eres capaz de valerte por ti misma y hastate diste el lujo de ayudar a salvar el mundo

Toph sonrió un poco.

- puede que tu padre no comprenda la maravillosa hija que tiene y sabes que, pienso que es un idiota

- gracias Aang

- de nada

Un estómago gruñó.

- Demonios… ¿Qué traes de comer?

- Solo nueces – dijo Aang – me temo que tendrás que esperar unas horas para conseguir algo mejor

- Esta bien así, me gustan las nueces

* * *

_**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos…. son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	16. Descubrimientos y secretos

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie _Avatar The Last Airbender_, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión, si ven algún disparate, juro que no escribí bajo el influjo del jugo de cactus

Antes que nada debo una disculpa a todos los que han leído este fic, he tenido algunos problemas para seguirlo.

Muchas gracias a _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_ y a _**Tomoe -chan. -...-u **_la mala costumbre de andar saltando de personajes, espero que quede un poco + claro.

En _cursivas_ pensamientos y sueños.

* * *

**XVI**

**Descubrimientos y secretos**

* * *

Azula descansaba en su habitación. Sus heridas casi habían sanado del todo, el otoño había caído sobre la Nación del Fuego y las hojas amarillo, marrón y rojo cubrían los jardines de palacio, algunos árboles iban quedando desnudos a su paso y los encargados de los jardines empezaban apilar las hojas en pequeños montículos donde más tarde asarían las raíces de las fiestas de otoño. Un grupo de servidores habían corrido las puertas de la princesa, para que ella pudiera observar el lento y espectacular paso del otoño por los jardines. Azula estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesita, donde copiaba con pulcritud un antiguo poema sobre la princesa sol.

_La Princesa Sol vivía en un hermoso palacio en los confines del mundo_

_Había sido una de las más diestras en aprender el bello arte y los complejos secretos de manipular el fuego, tal como lo hacían los dragones_

_Su hogar era un sitio de piedra con tantas habitaciones como días del año._

_Cada estación llegaban caballeros de todos los confines esperando obtener su gracia_

_Ninguno había regresado a casa, todos iban a buscarla, nadie regresaba._

Hizo involuntariamente un gesto de dolor y dejó el pincel de lado.

Pronto haría mas frío, los médicos le habían advertido que sus heridas eran muy recientes y que probablemente pasaría un invierno largo y difícil. Y no es que en las Islas llegara a nevar, eso solo sucedía en el volcán que dominaba la capital, pero las masas de aire frío que le harían resentir las heridas en el combate eran lo último que le preocupaban.

Ty Lee se entretenía tratando de recordar los pasos de un antiguo baile tradicional, si bien era mal visto que alguien noble bailara, a ella no le importaba, siempre le había gustado hacerlo y nada se lo impedía. ¿Quién se lo había enseñado? Ese era un secreto celosamente guardado. En aquel gracioso baile ella contaba la historia de unas de las aves que en otoño llegaban a las islas provenientes de las tierras que habían pertenecido a los nómadas aire, le gustaba combinar esos hermosos y elegantes movimientos de los maestros fuego con otros que había aprendido con los años.

Si hubiera podido vestir uno de esos antiguos trajes, las mangas largas le habrían permitido hacer más expresivos los movimientos de sus brazos. Aún así parecía que cuando se movía flotaba y levantaba con gracia algunas de las hojas que seguían cayendo en el jardín.

En cambio Mai solo vigilaba. los bailes nunca le habían gustado, no es que no fuera hábil y no tuviera gracia ,es que por alguna circunstancia de la vida le costaba mucho trabajo expresarse de la manera en que lo hacía su amiga. La princesa esperaba, el frío era malo para ella y se parecía que observaba con cierta envidia las evoluciones de Ty Lee. A la hora del té, un hombre que no era el que habitualmente le llevaba la infusión se presentó ante ella.

- princesa, tenemos noticias

- escucho

El hombre preparaba el té mientras hablaba en voz baja, mientras Mai se había alejado con la excusa de dar una vuelta al jardín y ver si alguien mas las vigilaba.

- esta confirmado, su hermano sigue con vida

- demonios...

- los Dai Li que nos son fieles hicieron lo que pudieron...

- lo sé, y no fue suficiente, huyeron con el avatar

- tenemos noticias del avatar

- ¿antes que mi tío?

- un grupo de piratas atacó a su grupo

- ¿alguna baja?

- raptaron a la pequeña ciega, tuvieron que desviar su curso

- mas tiempo para nosotros

- así es

- ¿Qué dijeron los ancianos?

- al principio se escandalizaron, pero al final dijeron que fue buena estrategia la compra de la casa de té, que pudieron moverse con libertad

- bien

- todo esta listo, paso por paso

- eso espero

- tan pronto como este listo el primer informe se lo haremos llegar

- eso espero

- si alteza

- una cosa más

- si

- ¿está completamente destruido y no queda piedra sobre piedra?

- el sitio está irreconocible, puede venderlo, si así lo desea

- me gustaría construir en ese sitio

- ¿Cómo qué?

- no sé... quizá una inocente casa con un refugio... quizá una tranquila posada

- ¿enviaremos a los Dai Li?

- son los expertos

Mai se acercó, era la señal. Alguien merodeaba.

- perfecto, si necesito más té tocaré la campana

- oído y obediencia mi señora

Azula tomó de nuevo su pincel, lo pasó con cuidado en el tintero tomando la cantidad de tinta necesario para seguir su copia.

_Lo que nadie sabía, era que la princesa tenía cautivos a todos aquellos que habían ido a buscarla en una de sus habitaciones. Los primeros días eran tratados a cuerpo de rey, pero al cometer la más pequeña falta eran arrojados sin piedad a una oscura habitación. Para los cautivos esto solo era el principio._

_No había más luz que cuando ella paseaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, y eso solamente sucedía una vez al día._

_No había más conversación que la de la fiel doncella de la princesa, la estrella de la mañana_

_No había más comida que pan y agua_

_Y aquellos que habían quedado presos por culpa de sus encantos languidecían y envejecían y enloquecían por ella, al grado de alabarla cada vez que un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la habitación donde se encontraban cautivos..._

Azula sonrió. Amaba esa historia, quizá más adelante mandaría a traer a un diestro pintor, que ilustrara su copia, solo que esta ocasión los personajes no se apegarían al canon tradicional, ella les daría un nuevo rosotro.

ooo0O0ooo

El grupo había dejado el último pueblo hace seis horas después de que dos de ellos se encargaran de conseguir algunas provisiones y noticias, habían acordado que necesitaban planear un nuevo itinerario, porque el ataque de los piratas los había alejado de su destino. Sokka estaba pendiente del mapa y de las actividades, Katara se encargaba de los alimentos, Aang y Zuko se habían alejado para conseguir un poco de leña y Toph guardaba silencio frente a la improvisada hoguera. No es que no quisiera hablar, es que simplemente no podía, las palabras de Xin Fu le habían hecho mucho daño, fueran verdad o mentira...era difícil saberlo, ella había sentido que eran verdad, pero ella recordaba una ocasión en la que Sokka había dicho que si alguien creía que estaban diciendo la verdad aunque no fuera podría parecerlo.

Necesitaba creer que lo que le habían dicho no era verdad, necesitaba creer que todo había sido una invención de ese patético intento de maestro tierra que solo le importaba ganar dinero a costa del espectáculo de otros.

Pero el daño estaba hecho y la duda se había quedado en ella.

Aang había tratado de hablar con ella, pero ella había terminado alejándose con Momo a su lado, se había limitado a decir que quería estar sola, que lo necesitaba. Katara también había tratado de acercarse, pero no había obtenido más que un par de expresiones de burla que la habían hecho enfadar. Sokka trató de bromear con ella, tampoco funcionó, finalmente Zuko esperó a que se hiciera mas tarde, pasara la cena, ella no fuera a comer para disgusto de la maestra agua y cuando todos dormían y el hacía guardia notó que la maestra tierra regresaba, se sentaba frente a la fogata.

Sin decir más le ofreció un vaso con té, que la pequeña tomó automáticamente.

- gracias

- lo necesitas

- ¿ginseng?

- era el único que tenían en el pueblo – dijo en tono de disculpa

- tiene buen sabor...

- es lo menos que podía hacer, ¿te sientes mejor?

- no

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- no lo creo

- ya veo...

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Zuko hizo un gesto de levantarse.

- espera

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿cómo se si es verdad?

- ¿si es verdad qué?

- que mi padre mandó que esos hombres me llevaran amordazada a casa

Zuko observó la expresión de incertidumbre y tristeza de la pequeña.

- no soy la persona mas indicada para hablar de una familia

- lo siento...

- pero quiero creer que no fue así

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- porque tus padres te quieren mucho y les preocupas

- ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

- te educaron con esmero y cariño, habrán sido sobre protectores, pero todo el cuidado que pusieron en tu persona lo proyectas cuando estas en el grupo

- ¿eso crees?

- si

- parece que dices la verdad

- ¿crees que mentiría?

- todos mentimos en esta vida

- unos mas que otros... pero yo no miento, al menos no en estos momentos

Zuko espero que dijera algo más, pero solo se escuchaba la respiración de los otros y los ronquidos de Sokka.

- piensan que soy un monstruo

- ¿Quiénes dicen eso?

- mis padres

- no es cierto

- se horrorizaron al saber la forma en que manejo la tierra, mi madre estaba asustada y mi padre...

- no puede ser, manejar así tu elemento es un don

- lo es...pero también es el motivo para que te encierren en una bonita jaula de dorada

- ya veo...

- por eso huí de casa, por eso seguí a Aang, ellos me daban una oportunidad de alejarme de esa vida que no es la mía, me daban mi libertad

- creo que todos la encontramos de forma parecida...que extraño

- si por ellos hubiera sido, habrían contratado a los Dai Li para cuidarme

- no los invoques que aparecerán – dijo en broma

- que aparezcan, creo que un poco de diversión no estaría mal

- necesitas dormir

- ¿y tú?

- a mi me toca montar guardia

- ocultas algo

- no se de que hablas – dijo mientras bostezaba

- anda... ve a dormir

- solo por que tu lo dices..._sifu hotman _– dijo cansada

Zuko sonrió.

- creo que al final algo de la sabiduría de tu tío se hereda

- eso espero – dijo mientras avivaba las llamas de la hoguera

ooo0O0ooo

_En un mundo de sueños, un dragón rojo daba vueltas rodeaba la cima de una montaña, otro azul le había detenido su paso y empezó a acusarla, una vez más._

_- pagarás por sus crímenes_

_- ¡soy inocente! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas_

_- nadie que ha pasado por esta familia es inocente... son una familia maldita_

_- ¡no lo somos!_

_- siglos antes de que Sozin propiciara la muerte de Roku su suerte estaba marcada_

_- ¡no!_

_- el karma se hereda_

_- ¿acaso no hemos pagado con creces por esto?_

_- no todos...todos deben pagar por sus errores, las deudas de unos son mayores que otras y en conjunto ni se diga..._

_- ¡es injusto!_

_- ¿y quien dijo que todos los espíritus debemos de ser justos?_

_- por que es su naturaleza_

_- ¿Quién lo dice?_

La princesa abrió los ojos y se encontró con que la luna todavía paseaba por sus dominios. Se agitó convulsamente y volvió la cara después de esa tos seca que hace mucho no la agobiaba, los vientos fríos que marcaban el otoño y el próximo invierno le hacían daño.

_Una más de esas_, se dijo presa de gran agitación. Los recuerdos de esa despreciable prisión de madera la perseguirían por siempre. Esa pesadilla sería siempre parte de ella, de sus recuerdos, así como también las secuelas derivadas de aquellos tiempos: soledad, voces maliciosas y sangre roja como la muerte. Pero ahora eran parte el pasado, estaba de nuevo en sus habitaciones, rodeada de gente que la quería y la procuraba.

Se llevó un pañuelo a la boca. Hace mucho que no le pasaba, nadie mas debía saberlo, porque temía perder influencia sobre Azula y preocupar aún mas a Zuko. Era mejor que nadie se enterara. Tan pronto amaneciera se encargaría de borrar toda evidencia, iría directamente con el médico personal de palacio y le contaría en secreto su mal, tal vez él podría recetarle algo que le calmara esas noches de incertidumbre.

Cerró los ojos, se cubrió con las sábanas y trató de dormir.

_- aquí de nuevo_

_- parece que estoy condenada a regresar_

_- mas bien a quedarte aquí por siempre_

_- entonces lucharé_

_- ¿tu?, pobre mortal_

_- si, esta pobre mortal luchará, porque la historia no debe repetirse, porque el ciclo debe terminar_

_- ¿y que puedes hacer tú si ya todo está decidido de antemano?_

_- haré todo lo que esté en mi poder_

_- no es mucho_

_- nunca subestimes al enemigo_

_- lo mismo digo Ursa, lo mismo digo... nadie me desafía en el mundo de los espíritus y sale intacto_

_- entonces seremos los primeros_

_- pobre mortal – dijo con desprecio el dragón azul_

ooo0O0ooo

Tan pronto amaneció los chicos se organizaron para ir a comprar algunos vivieres para la travesía. La situación no era fácil, en al costa había problemas entre los pobladores que pertenecían a la Nación del Fuego y se negaban a abandonar los que habían sido sus hogares por mas de cien años, además ciertos grupo radicales del Reino Tierra, en su mayoría alborotadores y gente que se había quedado en los poblados a hacer de las suyas mientras los hombres partían a la guerra, habían perdido sus posiciones de privilegio y buscaban una forma de sobrevivir en los nuevos tiempos.

No era un lugar seguro y había acordado en adoptar la vestimenta del reino tierra, Toph no tenía problema, Zuko se había puesto la muda que guardaba desde Ba Sing Se, Katara y Sokka y Aang había tenido que adoptar ropa del reino tierra y el avatar había conseguido un sombrero de paja para poder pasar por los lugares sin causar conmoción alguna. No eran buenos tiempos para que el avatar paseara con su atuendo de nómada por el mundo, el mundo parecía más peligroso de lo que había sido antes.

Sokka y su hermana se encargaron de buscar algunos víveres, Zuko no se despegó de Toph temiendo que los volviera a meter en problemas si se le ocurría apostar con algunos de los hombres que se movían por el puerto y Aang envió un mensaje al Señor del Fuego para avisarles que habían llegado sanos y salvos al reino tierra. Abandonaron el poblado cargados de provisiones sin pena ni gloria.

Pero tres días mas tarde...

El grupo había acampado en el claro de un bosque cerca de un pequeño riachuelo que. Era un sitio relativamente tranquilo ubicado a un par de días de la última población que habían pasado, se habían acomodado como de costumbre en torno a una hoguera y habían organizado turnos para vigilar los alrededores.

_- Aang... Aang_

_- ¿Gyatso?_

_- La imagen de Gyatso se vuelve polvo._

_- Aang, Aang..._

_- ¿Roku?_

_- abre los ojos joven avatar_

_- pero si tengo los ojos abiertos_

_- abre los ojos...porque_

"_Hay cosas_

_Que no se pueden enseñar_

_Tienes que comprenderlas tu mismo"_

_- no comprendo_

_- pronto lo comprenderás joven avatar, pronto_

La imagen de Roku se desvaneció y dio paso a un cielo azul, las estrellas se veían en el cielo, el maestro aire se incorpora de un golpe y siente como toda la sangre se le agolpa en la cabeza y hace que vacile por un momento.

- ¡Aang!

- Katara estaba a su lado.

- ¿era otra pesadilla? – preguntó la maestra agua

- no estoy seguro, soñé algo extraño

- ¿Qué tan extraño? - preguntó Sokka

- no lo sé, no lo recuerdo quizá solo es el resultado del cansancio...

- los sueños suelen ser una proyección del subconsciente – murmuró Sokka

- ¿qué? – dijo Aang

- es decir, dicen, que los sueños una forma de expresa nuestros mas profundos deseos y nuestros mas profundos temores

- quizá por eso soñé con Gyatso...

- ¿con tu maestro? – murmuró Katara

- si – dijo guardando un momento silencio – y con Roku

- ¿con el avatar Roku? – dijo interesado Zuko

- si... pero solo fue un sueño

- quizá viajaste al mundo de los espíritus – dijo el maestro fuego

- no, era distinto... no lo creo, quizá sea una advertencia...

- quizá solo sea que estas preocupado – murmuró Sokka estirándose – es como cuando no sabíamos nada de Suki, tuve pesadillas de su desaparición por meses

- ¿y como terminaron?

- cuando pude verla de nuevo

- ah... – dijo desencantado el avatar

- creo que debemos apresurarnos, es mejor partir de aquí cuanto antes

ooo0O0ooo

Mai se encontraba esa tarde con su madre, había ido de visita al palacio, sabía que por ordenes expresas de Lady Ursa, no debía de abandonar el sitio, así que había sido acomodada en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de palacio y podía recibir visitas en las salas privadas.

Azula s encontraba en una sesión de masajes, al parecer los últimos eventos la tenían un poco tensa y había ordenado a sus doncellas que se encargaran de prepararle una sesión de relajamiento, porque empezaba a hacer frío y sus pobres huesos comenzaban a resentirlo.

Ty Lee se había ido a la biblioteca con la excusa de leer una pequeña carta que le había llegado con noticias de Haru. Había tenido que pedir al bibliotecario un par de rollos para tener una excusa para quedarse ahí.

Se acomodó en una mesa cercana a una lámpara dorada y abrió con cuidado uno de los rollos que se suponía que guardaban el relato de _Sueño en el pabellón Rojo_, parte de la colección de clásicos de la Nación del Fuego. Extendió el rollo y después sacó con disimulo la carta de Haru.

Eran buenas noticias, estaban sanos y salvos. El se había encontrado con su padre en el puerto como lo habían acordado semanas atrás y que en unos días, con el apoyo de los espíritus, se encontrarían sanos y salvos en Ba Sing Se. Decía que la extrañaba, que no dejaba de contar los días para que volvieran a verse y le pedía que le escribiera.

Ty Lee estaba feliz, sintió algo de envidia por las guerreras Kyoshi que se las habían arreglado para huir a su lado, si ella hubiera sido una de ellas... los trajes eran bonitos, el maquillaje un poco excesivo...pero no estaba tan mal... pensando en eso, llevó inconcientemente sus manos al recipiente donde se guardaban los rollos y sus dedos se encontraron con una hoja que no había visto antes.

La sacó con cuidado y observó.

Era el retrato antiguo de una mujer, los colores todavía se distinguían, entrecerró sus ojos y notó que sus rasgos les recordaban a los de la tribu agua, el rostro reflejaban una profunda tristeza, se hallaba sentada en un banco de piedra , al fondo se veía la silueta de vegetación. El pincel del artista era del la nación del fuego y las vestiduras que llevaba le recordaban el de las mujeres nobles del reino tierra, quizá un poco mas adornado y anticuado.

Buscó algo, solo había un pequeño sello en rojo en el extremo derecho y un par de rápidas caligrafías con un verso que le remitió a los rollos:

"_Lágrimas vanas caen al vacío, ¿Para quién en secreto se derraman?_"

Ty Lee observó de nuevo, tomó con cuidado el papel, no tenía nada que ver con el texto que pretendía leer, bueno, solo los versos, pero esa mujer no pertenecía a ninguno de los personajes del relato.

Tal vez alguien más supiera...tal el señor del fuego o alguno de sus sabios le podrían decir algo de eso. Decidió que se llevaría el dibujo, si lo dejaba en los rollos sería probable que se perdiera, quizá podría entretenerse en saber quien era y así hacer más llevadero sus días ante la ausencia de Haru y la poca actividad de palacio, al menos para ella.

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko estaba frente a la fogata una vez más, se estaba acostumbrando a vigilar de noche y observar como el resto dormía.

- hoy me toca vigilar a mi – escuchó a sus espaldas

- no, tu tienes otras obligaciones

- los chicos duermen

- no tengo sueño – dijo sentándose a su lado

- entonces quieres platicar – dijo observándola con curiosidad

- si...

- dime Zuko

- si

- ¿Qué más sabes de Oshokún?

- parece que esa leyenda te gustó

- me parece extraña, ¿sabes algo más?

- no mucho... las leyendas que perduran son simples relatos de tiempos pasados aderezados con alguna que otra mentirilla

- ¿así lo crees?

- así lo quiero creer

- es que...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- estaba recordando tradiciones y costumbres...

- ¿Qué tradiciones?

- en alguno de los pueblos del reino tierra una mujer dijo algo sobre _totenkau_

- ¿Qué es eso?, ¿alguna tradición bárbara y descabellada de la tribu agua o el reino tierra?

- no tanto como su tradición de los harenes

- cayó en desuso

- me alegro

- ¿si? – dijo observándola mientras recordaba como se había puesto en el baile al saber que tradiciones de los tiempos de sus ancestros

- olvídalo, regresando a _totenkau..._

- ¿qué es eso?

- es tener la idea de que algo ha pasado antes y que se repetirá una y otra vez en las siguientes vidas

- ¿Cómo los ciclos del karma?

- algo así

- ¿tú crees en siguientes vidas?

- creo en el avatar

- cierto

- además quiero creer que de alguna manera volveré a ver a mi madre, tal vez en el mundo de los espíritus, tal vez en otra vida...

Zuko calló.

- ¿pero que tiene que ver lo que dices con estos momentos?

- es que... ¿no has tenido la sensación de que hay cosas que parecen repetirse?

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- que visitas sitios que te parecen conocidos aunque nunca hallas estado en ellos, esa sensación de que los relojes volvieran atrás

- un par de veces...

- quizá pensarás que estoy un poco loca... o quizá que lo que ha pasado me ha afectado – dijo sonrojándose – o quizá solo sea mera sugestión

- ¿tiene que ver con Oshhokún?

- si...quisiera verla como una leyenda más, pero no puedo...

- ¿crees que eres la reencarnación de Oshokún?

- ¡no! – dijo horrorizada

- que susto... a mi me habría tocado ser alguien como Yuan... ¿te imaginas?

Ambos rieron, pero se callaron al escuchar entre las quejas que formulaba Sokka desde el país de los sueños y por alguna razón se sonrojaron cuando pensaron bien en sus últimas palabras. Katara trató de desviar su rostro y Zuko la observó con curiosidad. Tomó su mano y ella se volvió sorprendida, sus ojos brillaban.

- Katara

- ¿si? – dijo sorprendida

- tus ojos se cierran, deberías descansar

- si – dijo decepcionada

Zuko interpretó su tono como que estaba muy cansada.

- anda...

La joven se levantó y lo observó fijamente, iba a decir algo, pero calló. Movió un poco la cabeza y con un gesto se despidió, el se quedó frente al fuego, mientras escuchaba como se alejaba e iba a entrar en su bolsa de dormir.

Esperó a escuchar que su respiración se hiciera pausada y se escuchara como dormía. Tan pronto como reconoció el sonido cambió de posición para poder verla dormir. Quizá por eso empezaba a disfrutar las noches en guardia, porque podía verla descanar apaciblemente y sentirse feliz de compartir un momento en silencio al lado de la persona que mas quería, aunque ella jamás se diera cuenta.

ooo0O0ooo

_En el momento mas profundo de sus sueños ella seguía caminando sin rumbo en un campo helado, de pronto distinguía una extraña construcción, parecían las ruinas de aquella ciudad abandonada en la que habían despertado después de su convalecencia con una rana en la boca._

_Avanzó con paso inseguro por las calles desiertas hasta llegar al palacio y traspasar la puerta herrumbrada, e internarse entre sitios vacíos, donde solo escuchaba el eco de sus pasos. De pronto ve una luz dorada que proviene de un sitio alejado. Se acera a tientas y descubre a una mujer hilando. _

_- ¡por fin has llegado! – exclamó al verla llegar_

_- ¿nos conocemos?_

_- ¡claro que si – dijo haciéndole gestos para que se acercara – nos hemos visto muchas veces antes_

_- ¿si? – dijo extrañada_

_- pero esta vez debo de admitir que esta vez nos parecemos – dijo estudiando su rostro_

_- ¿nos parecemos?, ¿Quién es usted?_

_- yo soy tú, en una de tus vidas pasadas_

_- creí que eso solo pasaba con el avatar_

_- pasa con todos, solo el avatar es el único que tiene la capacidad de recordar todas sus vidas pasadas, además de tener la misión de mantener el equilibrio en nuestros mundos_

_- ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_- las ruinas de mi palacio_

_- ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

_- porque ya era tiempo, te habías tardado_

_- ¿tiempo de que?_

_- la rueda ha vuelto a girar, todo se repite, no hay marcha atrás_

_- no se de que me habla_

_- Katara, por favor, esta vez abre los ojos y date cuenta_

_- ¿darme cuenta de qué?_

_- de cuanto se parecen las personas que se aman_

_- ¡qué!_

_- no lo olvides_

_- ¡pero no se de qué me habla!... ¿quién es usted?_

_- conoces mi nombre_

_- ¿Oshokún?_

_La mujer sonrió, ella tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero sentía que la llamaban._

ooo0O0ooo

- ¡espera!

Zuko voltea verla, los demás todavía dormían.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- solo un sueño

- ya...

- así que amanece

- si – dijo ahogando un bostezo

- bueno... creo que me toca hacer el desayuno – dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su bolsa

Sokka se removió en su tienda, Aang seguía dormido y Toph despertó.

- ¿ya está la comida?

- en un momento Toph... ¿puedes ayudarme

- ya que...

- siempre tan cordial – dijo Katara

- siempre tratando de mandar a los demás – le contestó Toph

- ¡por que no me dejan dormir! – se quejó Sokka

A manera de respuesta Toph lo sacó volando con un movimiento de tierra control.

- ¡oye!

- eso es por roncar toda la noche

- es bueno tenerte de vuelta - dijo Sokka - solo recuerda que mis huesos son frágiles

Aang esuchó la risa de Toph se levantó, así que las cosas retomaban su sitio.

* * *

_**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos…. son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_

Nota: la novela _Sueño del Pabellón Rojo_ de Cao Xuequin es una de las novelas mas famosas de China , data del siglo XVII.

_tontenkau_ (coreano) deja vú

Haiku de MatsuoBasho, trad. Henri Brunel.


	17. La siete hadas

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie _Avatar The Last Airbender_, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión, si ven algún disparate, juro que no escribí bajo el influjo del jugo de cactus.

En _cursivas_ pensamientos, sueños y recuerdos.

Disculpen si no he actualizado antes, desde el final de la serie, este ha sido el fic que mas me ha costado actualizar. Agradezco muchos su comentarios , en especial a: **:) , Just Eowyn, Tomoe -chan, Donthurt y Rashel Shiru.** Así como tambien _**juaan**_, gracias por agregarme.

* * *

**XVII**

**Las siete ****hadas**

* * *

Un hombre de tez obscura leía con atención un texto hallado en lo que alguna vez fuera el templo aire del Este. Su labor podía parecer aburrida, pero alguien debía de recopilar esos fragmentos que habían escapado del fuego antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Los primeros rollos los recibió siendo un niño, cuando aprendía las primeras estocadas de su difunto maestro. Había sido un hombre extraño al que la guerra le había arrebatado a sus seres más queridos, por eso se había retirado de la vida militar y lo había entrenado como si hubiera sido su hijo.

Le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y lo había puesto en contacto con gente que compartía lazos que no debían perderse. Periódicamente a desempolvar algunos de los rollos que había escondido con mucho celo desde hace años. El último que revisaba estaba algo quemado y solo se podía leer lo siguiente.

… _vivían siete hermanas, parecidas como dos gotas de agua, disfrutaban recorriendo los ajrdines del alcázar y…_

… _el palacio se incendió, la reina madres se hallaba en su alcázar, de lejos no podía hacer nada, entonces envió a sus hijas a casa extremo del reino para pedir ayuda, debían de aplacar el incendio._

_Cada una hizo lo que pudo, algunas fueron con el viento, pero éste solo hizo que crecieran las llamas, otras fueron con los de fuego, pero el incendio superaba sus habilidades, las que fueron con agua ayudaron a desviar el río, pero el agua era insuficiente y los de tierra recelaron de ellas, siempre estaban divididos y buscaban sacar un provecho. Entonces la más pequeña decidió que…_

_Todos los años se celebra un festival para que las futuras generaciones no olviden que…._

- ¿Qué no olviden qué?- comentó en voz alta

- ¿Ha dicho algo maestro?

- No…

- ¿quiere que traiga su bandeja de té?

Pian Dao hizo un gesto afirmativo y su mayordomo se retiró mientras observaba los fragmentos del rollo. Siete hermanas, esa historia no era muy común. Recordaba lejanamente cuando había servido a un viejo militar de ojos grises que una noche había contado una leyenda de siete hermanas, pero por más que trataba de recordar no venía nada a la mente, todo estaba en blanco. Esa noche se perdía como muchas otras de los lejanos días de la guerra del fuego de los 100 años.

Cuando el mayordomo regresó con una tetera café y vasos café con fondo blanco él cerró con cuidado los fragmentos del rollo y esperó que le sirvieran la infusión. El hombre dejó la tetera de lado, puso con cuidado un poco de la preparación y sirvió para él y para su maestro, repitiendo el ritual de cada tarde.

El espadachín tomó el vaso, esperó que su mayordomo se sentara frente a él para empezar a beber. Identificó el característico color verde, el aroma y el sabor. Enjugó el líquido entre la lengua y los dientes y tragó.

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- No encuentro las piezas de una vieja leyenda

- ¿Qué leyenda?

- siete hermanas

- ¿no dice más?

- Habla de un sitio en llamas y que ellas eran enviadas a salvar el lugar

- no...

El espadachín pareció algo decepcionado, pero no dijo nada y siguió bebiendo la infusión.

- Quizá durante el festival que se celebrará en unos días encuentra a alguien que conozca la leyenda, siempre hay gente contando cuentos a los comensales

- Pero se realiza en la capital…

- Podría aceptar la invitación que manda todos los años la familia Lee y tomar un descanso

- Podría

- ¿quiere que envíe una respuesta y haga los preparativos

- Hazlo

- Al instante maestro

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka corría despavorido, hace unos momentos había encontrado unas adorables criaturas adorables, con unos lindos colmillos y pequeños cuernos parecían tener una innegable conexión con él y lo siguieron desde que él apareció entre los matorrales.

Todo lo que hacían parecía un juego, pero había un pequeño problema. Hacía más de una semana que se les habían acabado sus reservas de carne y todos se habían tenido que conformar con compartir el menú vegetariano de Aang, pero el ya estaba harto de tanta lechuga. ¡_Ni que fuera conejo_! Lo primero que pensó cuando los vio fue en lo deliciosos que se verían acompañados de una delicada salsa de soya, germen, poro finamente cortado y cocido a…

- ¡mueve te de ahí cuanto antes! – dijo Aang

- ¿qué? – dijo confundido

- ¡corre! – gritó su hermana

Sokka dejó de sonreír al ver aparece la madre de las crías, dejó de palpar la cabeza de una de las crías y otra jugaba alrededor de él. Luego empezó la diversión, la madre al ser que estaba cerca de sus crías lo atacó violentamente, quizá intuyera el peligro. El joven del boomerang no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr.

Toph y Aang se encargaban de poner obstáculos para el pequeño grupo de alces-dientes de sable que perseguían a Sokka, Zuko había quedado a cargo de Appa , mientras Katara se las ingeniaba para que su hermano terminara sano y salvo en la montura de el bisonte volador.

- ¡salta!

- ¡Cómo voy a saltar!, Toph y Aang se divierten poniendo obstáculos

- ¡salta! – le gritó el maestro fuego - ¡solo obedece!

- ¡pero no voy a poder!

- te ayudaré con agua control – dijo su hermana

- está bien... 1, 2...

- ¡salta! – gritó Zuko

No había alternativa, saltar o morir...un par de raspones se podría curar luego. Aang interceptó a Toph al final, la maestra tierra gritó hasta que se sintió a salvo de la montura de Appa. Eso de volar nunca había sido lo suyo.

A la próxima te irá mal Sokka, por tu culpa y la de pies de bailarina tragué mas bichos que Momo en su vida – dijo sacando uno de su lengua

El lémur volador corrió y se puso a comer los insectos que habían quedado en el cabello de Toph como si fuera le mayor banquete de su vida.

- creí que alguien había comido suficiente – dijo Katara a su hermano

- fue muy poca comida

- comiste lo equivalente a una semana – gruñó Toph

- estoy en crecimiento, es lo normal

- si claro, crecer a los lados – siguió Toph

- soy un chico y los chicos comemos más

- pero podías haber esperado – intervino Zuko

- ¡por favor!, llevamos una semana sin carne... esos pequeños se veía simplemente delicioso

- ¡Pero tú sabías que eran alces dientes de sable! – protestó Aang

- Pero la vez pasada…

- Si mal no recuerdo la vez pasada tuve que sacarte de la grieta en la que caíste por intentar comer a uno de ellos

- Es cierto – dijo su hermana

- ¡_Hawkie_! – grito de pronto Sokka

- Oh , no, no nos distraerás de nuevo con una de tus clásicas salidas

- ¡pero es cierto!

_Hawkie_ llegó a su lado, Zuko hizo que la marcha de Appa se hiciera un poco mas lenta, Momo se resguardó detrás de Toph y Katara trató de impedir que su hermano sacara por los aires el contenido de su mochila buscando el guantelete que utilizaba para sostener al ave. Finalmente su mascota se posó en su mano y esperó que le dieran un poco de alimento y descendieron a tierra, cerca de una zona pantanosa.

- Parece que tendremos que acampar aquí - dijo Aang

- Es un sitio…extraño – murmuró Toph - hace frío y hay insectos por todas partes

- ¡eso es perfecto!, cazaremos unos y cenaremos escarabajos

Katara sacó la lengua, Toph se encogió de hombros.

- ¿antes que vayas de cacería que dice Hawkie?

- Veamos…

Aang se acercó a Sokka, Katara esperaba, Zuko observaba con atención el lugar y Toph intentaba que Momo no se sintiera incómodo ante la presencia del otro miembro del grupo.

- Son noticias del Señor del Fuego

- ¿qué dice mi tío?

- Dice que se alegra que estemos con bien. Que ha habido más problemas en los límites de los territorios que eran de la Nación del Fuego con gente del reino Tierra, que extrememos precauciones, espera vernos pronto en Ba Sing Se. Que algunos de los convocados ya han llegado.

- Vaya… parece que estamos tan lejos… - dijo Toph desalentada

- No lo creo

- ¿no?

- Este sitio me parece conocido dijo Aang

- No lo recuerdo – admitió Sokka

- Estamos cerca de lo que fuera un baluarte de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Zuko levantando una flecha que encontró cerca de ahí – debemos movernos rápido

- ¿por qué?

- Este era un sitio de entrenamiento, los mejores arqueros de la nación entrenaban aquí – dijo el maestro fuego – no sé qué halla pasado aquí

- ¡Se a donde podemos ir! – exclamó Aang

- ¿a dónde pies ligeros?

- Monten todos en Appa, hay unas ruinas abandonadas no muy lejos de aquí, podemos pasar ahí la noche

- Pantano, flechas, ruinas … - dijo Sokka

- Por aquí viven las ranas congeladas que les di cuando enfermaron

- ¡ranas! – dijo Sokka - ¡cómo olvidar la horrible sensación de despertar con una rana en la boca!

ooo0O0ooo

A lo lejos se veían las siluetas de las estatuas que guardaban las Puertas de Azulon. Se celebraba el festival de los dragones y estaban en ese sitio porque habían aceptado la invitación de la familia de Ty Lee al evento.

La princesa Azula estaba en una de las casas familiares de la nobleza ubicadas cerca de la playa, su madre conversaba con otras damas de la corte e intercambiaban algunas discretas risas, probablemente recordaban el festival en otros tempos. Había gente platicando y bailando alrededor de las hogueras, había quien se sentaba a ver el ir y venir del mar y quien paseaba bajo las estrellas recordando una de las tradiciones de esos días.

Azula había recibido algunas muestras de cortesía, pero otras personas se alejaban de ella, era como si su caída en desgracia fuera más evidente. Gente que en otros tiempos se hubiera inclinado a su paso se apartaba o la veía con temor y con recelo. Odiaba esas miradas que le dirigiera, si ella fuera la Señora de la Nación del Fuego muy distinto su trato sería. Pero debía de ser paciente, todo a su debido tiempo, dejar que todo tomara su cauce, esperar que se relajaran un poco y entonces podría actuar libremente.

- hay muchos insectos – dijo Mai

- Mai, piensa que lo haces por una buena razón, la gente debe conocerte, identificarse contigo

- No veo como

- sigue mis consejos y verás que pasarás una tarde agardable

- Ni siquiera Ty Lee parece feliz

- Sabe que tenemos que formar parte de la corte y una parte de eso es que vea alguna vez a su familia

- ¿dónde está ella?

- Ayer tuvo una larga plática con sus padres, al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo

- ¿sí?

- Dijo que solo por hoy estaría al lado de su familia, hay una tradición ancestral que cumplir

- ¿tradición?

- Si, dijo algo de _barcos - dragones_ – dijo tratando de restarle importancia

- ¿las que pasean todos los años?

- si

Las luces se fueron apagando en la playa poco a poco, hasta solo dejar iluminada una embarcación que se acercaba a las costas, un grupo de músicos con instrumentos tradicionales empezó a entonar antiguas melodías. Mientras más se acercaban notaron que había gente danzando en la barca que se acercaba.

- Casi había olvidado esto – dijo Azula

- No lo veíamos desde niñas – dijo Mai

- Más bien desde la desaparición de Ty Lee – dijo la princesa

- cierto

Las primeras que aparecieron en la playa para recibir a la embarcación con bailarines fueron unas jóvenes vestidas de colores con atuendos de largas faldas que arrastraban por las calzadas y largas mangas que ondeaban con el viento, sus recordaban tiempos más antiguos que los de avatar Kuruk.

Las dos más grandes vestían de amarillo y morado se acercaron describiendo piruetas mientras hacían algunas rutinas de fuego control que maravillaron a los espectadores, las otras cuatro de verde, azul, anaranjado y rojo llevaban listones que agitaban de un lado a otro y hacían toda clase de suertes que arrancaban exclamaciones de asombro de la concurrencia.

Al final apareció la más pequeña de ellas vestida de rosa, los listones en el cabello que ondeaban en el frío viento de la noche. Ty Lee llevó a cabo una danza como no se veía en muchos años, donde un grupo que venía en la barca danzaba bajo el atuendo de un dragón, mientras ella hacía toda clase de suertes para esquivarlo. Cuando la joven de rosa ponía su mano en la cabeza del dragón y todo se detenía, la música de cuerdas se hacía triste, entonces había fuegos artificiales, el dragón desaparecía y las siete hermanas danzaban felizmente, agitando las mangas de sus vestidos y haciendo tintinear los tocados de oro con figuritas de flores, mientras la gente aplaudía y daba inicio la carrera de los barcos dragones, justo antes del amanecer.

Pian Dao, observaba desde lejos, desde otro de los pabellones de los Lee. Había escuchado por comentarios de conocidos de la famosa danza de las hijas del señor Lee, la gran noticia había sido el regreso de la más pequeña, la presencia de la princesa Azula y de la joven que se murmuraba sería la futura dama de la nación del fuego.

Ignoró los rumores, eso no era algo que le quitara el sueño. A su lado estaban algunos de sus viejos conocidos, algunos de los que habían sido sus alumnos y otros amigos de su difunto padre. Cerró los ojos mientras observaba una partida de Pai Sho, al fondo se escuchaban las cuerdas de un koto que tocaba una melodía de sus años mozos.

Recordó fragmentos de la leyenda que daba origen al festival. Destruido el monstruo, las siete hermanas que habían danzado conjurando alguna magia antigua, los espíritus les concedieron la inmortalidad convirtiéndolas en hadas y separándolas para siempre de los suyos cuando se elevaron por los cielos. Los moradores creían que se habían convertido en la constelación de las siete hadas, que era la que brillaba más en aquella época del año, algunos decían que las siete jóvenes todavía seguían danzando en el firmamento.

No estaba muy seguro si de alguna forma eso se relacionaba con la leyenda que casualmente había desempolvado de los registros familiares en unos días, pero eso no podía ser posible, porque con los años había aprendido que las coincidencias no existían. Había algo en la danza de las siete hadas, pero era algo que escapaba de su comprensión.

ooo0O0ooo

Aang y Momo se habían quedado dormidos encima de pelaje de Appa, Katara dormía en su bolsa al lado de su hermano, el ave reposaba en una rama afuera del sitio que habían elegido y Zuko releía a la luz de la fogata la nota de su tío. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos dormían pasó una llama por el papel y observó los signos que

* * *

_Azul _es la noche en la capital,

_A_ lo lejos emerge la luna.

La _trama_ de las estrellas se desborda en el horizonte.

Me siento _algo_ nostálgico, es tarde y al ver el resplandor de la costa, mi mente evoca tiempos pasados.

¿Recuerdas que tu primo Lu _Ten_ escapaba de palacio la noche de las Siete hadas?, alguna vez salimos al festival que hacían cada año y disfrutamos de la fiesta lejos de palacio.

Eran noches de fiesta, gran colorido y mucha diversión para los más alegres, pero también noches de _cuidado_ para los más valientes.

_Se prudente príncipe Zuko_

* * *

El príncipe observó de nuevo el papel. En el cielo brillaban las siete estrellas, hoy era un día de fiesta en las costas de la nación del Fuego, era una pena que se lo hubiera perdido pero había cosas que hacer.

Recordó que hace muchos años su madre le había contado como siete doncellas habían arriesgado sus vidas por tratar de evitar la erupción del volcán sobre el cual se había asentado la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Habían acudido a cada nación, para pedir ayuda, los nómadas con sus pacíficos bisontes voladores habían llevado nubes con agua, los maestros tierra , ayudados por tejones topo, habían hecho canales para desviar la lava, los maestros agua acudieron de noche y con la influencia de Océano y Luna desviaron algunos ríos y algunos maestros fuego montados en dragones, habían ayudado a desviar la lava en dirección al mar, así decían las leyendas que se había formado ese camino que iba de la capital a lo que hoy se conocía como las puertas de Azulon.

Al final la leyenda tenía tres finales, su madre le contaba cada uno dependiendo de la época del año, de la misma manera que se lo había contado su abuela. En un final las siete hermanas habían destruido al dragón y se habían convertido en seres brillantes y que se había elevando mientras bailaban y que desde aquel entonces moraban en el cielo y eran parte del cortejo que noche tras noche seguía a la Luna.

Otros, decía, contaba como tres hermanas decidieron partir con gente de los distintos pueblos para expresar su agradecimiento por la ayuda recibida. La mayor se casó con el señor del fuego, dos de ellas se quedaron a vivir en las orillas del mar y la más pequeña se dice que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

El tercer final decía que todo había sido provocado por un dragón que amaba a la más pequeña de las hermanas, que ella no lo había sabido, sino hasta que la bestia había sido vencida y moría sin remedio. Entonces, la más pequeña había prometido al dragón que se encontrarían en otra vida y entonces todo sería distinto. Las hermanas se horrorizaron de su promesa y prometieron que harían todo para evitarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario…

_- Sifu hotman_

- Toph, te hacía dormida

- Huele a quemado

- Pensé que dormías

- Leía la nota de mi tío

- Es solo una nota

- Tenía otra advertencia

- ¿Cómo es que Sokka no la leyó?

- Solo puede leerse con fuego

- ¿y qué dice?

- Que mi hermana trama algo, que debemos ser cautelosos

- Porque no me extraña

- Porque así es Azula

ooo0O0ooo

_Katara se encontraba en la misma habitación con arcos de piedra donde dormían, pero todo parecía muy distinto. No recordaba ese sitio y alguien más dormía ahí. Ella trató de corre la cortina pero su mano atravesó la tela. Sintió miedo._

_Cuando las cortinas se corrieron pudo ver la imagen de una mujer parecida a ella, un poco mayor, que se incorporaba de una inmensa cama rodeada de mullidos almohadones y cubierta con sábanas de color beige y adornos en verde y oro. Había colgaduras del reino Tierra por todas partes, una almohadilla de madera, una banca de madera y antiguo telar con un tapiz que tenía a medio el dibujo de un dragón que inclinaba su cabeza frente a una doncella._

_Buscó desesperadamente a alguno de los chicos, pero no había nadie conocido, se sentía desconcertada, era como si fuera alguien transparente que solo era mera espectadora de todo lo que sucedía en se lugar. Trataba de hablar con la mujer, pero parecía que no la escuchaban y menos notaba su presencia._

_La mujer llegó ante el espejo, sacó de sus cosas un cepillo y un peine elaborados con hueso, debe ser de la tribu agua, se dijo y ella empezó a peinar sus cabellos, mientras observaba con tristeza un collar con una piedra de jade que descansaba sobre el tocador._

_Después se incorporaba con cuidado, corría a la puerta y cuando estuvo segura que nadie la vigilaba corrió hasta su almohadilla y sacó una pequeña caja de madera. La abrió con los dedos temblorosos y alcanzó a distinguir el brillo de una flama dorada en el fondo de la caja._

_De pronto se escucharon ruidos y ella guardó de nuevo la caja, corrió a ponerse una bata y volteó alarmada cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien abría las puertas de par en par. No distinguía bien los rasgos de la última persona, solamente que llevaba una armadura del reino tierra._

_- Tienes visitas_

_- ¿mi señor?_

_- Es una mujer de la Nación del Fuego llamada Liu_

_- No la recuerdo_

_- Fue interrogada, dice que trae noticias_

_- No espero noticias de la Nación del Fuego_

_- Dice que su señor está muy enfermo_

_- No lo sabía – dijo palideciendo_

_- Y que pide que vayas a su lado antes de que muera_

_- Eso no es posible, mi lugar está aquí_

_- Mujer… ¡no mientas!_

_- No miento, mis lazos con esas gentes se rompieron hace mucho tiempo, no tengo a que regresar, ellos me enviaron aquí para ser tu esposa, no me pueden exigir que regrese_

_- Tienes razón. Ordenaré que la mujer sea conducida a las puertas de la ciudad_

_- Se hará lo que ordenes_

_- Espero verte en el banquete Oshokún, no faltes_

_- Ahí estaré_

Las puertas se cerraron y ella se acercó al telar, observó las puntadas que había hecho. Entonces, y solo entonces pareció repara en ella.

_- Sé que puedes verme, no permitas que esto termine así_

_- ¿así como?_

_- Todo empezó hace muchos ciclos con ella – dijo señalando el viejo telar_

_- ¿con ella?_

_- Una de las siete hermanas_

_- No sé cuales hermanas_

_- Eso no importa, tu busca la caja_

_- ¿dónde está la caja?_

_- Mi doncella la escondió en esta habitación, busca la caja_

_- Si_

_- Por favor, busca , no dejes que esto se repita una vez más_

Entonces todo se desvaneció, hubo una inmensa luz y se encontró de nuevo en la habitación.

- La caja….

- Katara salió de su bolsa de dormir y se dirigió a Toph.

- Toph,Toph necesito un favor

_- Sugar Queen_... es muy temprano…

- Necesito algo que se encuentra bajo el suelo de esta habitación

- Hay muchas cosas debajo de esta habitación sin contar siete ciudades construidas una debajo de otra en este mismo sitio.

necesito una sola cosa y algo me dice que está en esta habitación

- ¿cómo es?

- Es algo parecido a una caja de madera

- ¿una caja? – dijo levantando una ceja - ¿no estará entre tus cosas?

- No, sé que está aquí

- Ya habías estado antes aquí

- Sí, pero… es algo…

- cinco minutos… - dijo poniendo sus manos en la pared más cercana.

- ¡Toph!

* * *

_**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, **__**, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos…. son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	18. La dichosa caja

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias por sus comenatrios a : _**Impossible love a Jinko fan, Just Eowyn ,**_ _**La Peregrina, Azrael**_ (si, lo merecía T.T)y **_Nadiakiara_** (gracias por el fav).

* * *

**La dichosa caja**

* * *

La princesa Ursa observaba con atención la botica de palacio. Al fondo había dibujos de plantas medicinales, algunas máximas relucían en las paredes laterales. En las otras habitaciones había largos cajones de madera que olían a polvo, hierbas secas y preparaciones especiales. Había también tarros con los nombres de las plantas de empleo más común escritas en caracteres en negro acomodados en algunas de las vitrinas.

- Princesa Ursa, lamento haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo

- Pierda cuidado

- He analizado cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de sus síntomas

- Eso espero

- Tendrá que tomar esta infusión diariamente a primera hora de la mañana – dijo mostrándole una bolsa que llevaba una mezcla de varias raíces y vegetales- de por vida

- ¡de por vida! – dijo desanimada

- Su larga estancia en aquel sitio debió minar considerablemente su salud, la falta de aire fresco, la luz del sol, todo…

- Eso supuse

- Yo espero que con esto su condición mejore

- Le agradecería si nada mas sabe de mi condición

- Pero necesitará periódicamente esta mezcla…

- Entonces hará creer a todos que tomo esta infusión porque está de moda en Ba Sing Se

- Pero…

- Hará creer a otros que esta es una receta mas de las miles que hay de tés e infusiones, le creerán, muchos saben que su conocimiento de las infusiones rivaliza con los del Señor del Fuego

- Se hará como usted quiera

- No quiero que mi hijo lo sepa, se preocuparía mucho y tiene que levara buen término una misión de gran importancia y mi hija está convaleciente

- Nadie más lo sabrá

- Eso espero

-ooOoo-

_La corte estaba en pleno, pero el señor __del Fuego no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba. Era todo tan aburrido cuando llegaban los embajadores._

_- Señor del Fuego Yuan_

_El hombre tras la barrera de fuego __recordaba. "La segunda noble verdad es la verdad de la causa del sufrimiento. En pocas palabras, esta causa es el deseo: deseo de satisfacción sensual, deseo de existir, deseo de no existir"._

_- Mi señor…_

_- si_

_- el embajador Sôhi de la Tribu Agua del Norte ofrece sus respetos_

_- que pase_

_- que pase – resonó la orden por lo largo y ancho del palacio_

_El Señor del Fuego pareció salir de su trance e hizo una señal y el embajador entró al lugar._

_- Señor del Fuego - dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – Sôhi, de la tribu agua de norte se presenta para mostrar sus cartas _

_Detrás de la cortina de fuego, el rostro serio del embajador. A una señal detrás de la cortina un miembro de la corte se acercó a verificar que los papeles estuvieran en regla. A otra llegaron corriendo unos emisarios con los sellos y el embajador cambió su postura._

_- Embajador Sôhi_

_- Sus credenciales han sido aceptadas – susurró_

_- Mi señor… como muestra de buena voluntad, el Señor del trono del Norte le envía como regalo a una de sus doncellas …_

_El señor del fuego trató de ocultar su aburrimiento. Un lugar más, una boca más que alimentar, alguien más en esa eterna guerra de poder entre las naciones. Seguramente le habrán enviado otra doncella de ojos azules, piel morena, que por siempre anhelaría las tierras heladas y nunca podría hallar su lugar en la nación de Fuego, como todas las que llegaban al harem. Igual que muchas otras buscaría un sitio de influencia, traería nuevas para las suyas y la forma de adaptar sus contactos, reforzar alianzas y procurar atraer al señor del fuego para beneficiar a sus naciones. Era tan, pero tan predecible._

_- Su nombre es Oshokún, n__oble de respetable familia cercana al señor del trono del Norte– y es mi hija más querida , olvidó decir el embajador_

_Se acepta su generoso obsequio, la joven será trasladada al pabellón de la Luna, con las mujeres de su tribu – dijo sin siquiera observar a la joven que había aparecido unos metros más atrás de su padre._

_**Clunck!**_

_¿Clunck?, Boing, Crash…._

La escena se desvaneció y una vez más se encontró en la habitación de aquella ciudad abandonada.

- ¡¡_Sugar Queen_ no encuentro nada!! – gritó Toph

Zuko abrió levemente los ojos, se gritos y extraños sonidos provenían de una habitación. Hace unas horas había cambiado su lugar con Sokka, necesitaba descansar un par de horas antes de seguir el camino. Aang había dicho que quería revisar los alrededores a ver si encontraba gente o a la extraña mujer que lo había ayudado la vez pasada, Appa descansaba.

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo levantándose al ver el alboroto

- Nada , tu sigue descansando – dijo la maestra agua

- ¿por qué tanto escándalo? - preguntó

- Katara busca una caja en la habitación

- ¿una caja?

- Si, un objeto pequeño de ….

- Sé que es una caja – dijo observando las cosas que había encontrado la maestra tierra ocultas en esa habitación.

- Toph…

- ¡Ya voy!

- ¿por qué la ayudas? – peguntó Zuko

- No hay nada más que hacer, ¿qué podría perder?

- Buen punto

Había restos de vasijas, restos de objetos oxidados, carcomidos, empolvados y numerosos insectos que Momo perseguía encantado y los engullía de un bocado. Zuko trató de dormirse denuevo, pero ya no pudo. El sueño había escapado.

-ooOoo-

Mai estaba hallado de Ty Lee. Le ayudaba a desenredar sus cabellos, había estado extrañamente silenciosa desde la visita a la casa familiar, al principio parecía triste, pero después fue recuperando su humor y terminó hablando de el tiempo en que jugaban cuando eran niñas, mientras Mai pasaba cuidadosamente el cepillo por su larga cabellera. Azula seguía haciendo su copia de la leyenda de la princesa Sol.

…_El príncipe, desoyendo los consejos de su padre consiguió la llave de oro, traspasó la tapia y se encontró con la pequeña puerta donde estaban encerradas sus hermanas. Tan pronto abrió la puerta un poderoso viento llegó y se llevó por los aires a sus tres hermanas._

_Inmediatamente su padre salió del palacio alertado por los guardias, casi perdió la razón al saber de la desaparición de sus tres hijas, ordenó que llevaran ante a él al responsable de esa tragedia y lo condenó al exilio. Solo podría regresar a casa el día en que pudiera de llevar de vuelta a sus hermanas sanas y salvas a casa…_

Al caer la tarde sonaron los gongs y una pequeña comitiva se movió a los alrededores. Entonces regresó el hombre de la vez pasada, llevando el té para la princesa.

- Todo está listo – susurró el hombre que le servía el té a la princesa Azula

- Tan pronto lleguen las primeras noticias de Ba Sing Se daré las siguientes instrucciones

- ¿mientras tanto?

- ¿Qué ha sido de los hombres de Isla Ámbar?

- Han acondicionado una pequeña casa de descanso en donde…

- Muy bien, iré supervisarla tan pronto los médicos me lo permitan, dicen que este invierno será difícil, que mis huesos resentirán los estragos de la última batalla – dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza

- Mi señora…

- Y por eso me enviarán a Ámbar, todo debe de estar listo para cuando llegue el invierno

- Oído y obedicencia

- Eso espero, eso espero – dijo dejando de lado su pincel y su tintero.

El hombre puso la infusión frente a ella y se retiró cuando Mai dejó el cepillo en la mesa. El cabello de Ty Lee lucía brillante y se veía extraña sin su trenza, parecía pensativa. Generalmente parecía un torbellino que trastornaba todos los sitios por los que pasaba, pero el día de hoy no era así. Quizá lo hacía para no causarle dificultades a Mai, tal vez el reencuentro con su familia no había sido lo que esperaba. Mientras le siguiera ayudando el resto

- deberías volver a trenzar su cabellera – dijo Azula - no se ve bien

Ty Lee no dijo nada, Mai ahogó un comentario y con mucho cuidado empezó a peinar los cabellos de la chica de ojos grises.

-ooOoo-

Sokka practicaba con su espada. Adentro seguían haciendo mucho escándalo por algo que buscaba su hermana. Tan pronto había salido el sol había alimentado a Hawkie , necesitaba enviar un par de cartas, una para el señor del Fuego y otra que debía de ser reenviada a las guerreras Kyoshi para que la recibieran al llegar a Ba Sing Se.

Aang todavía no regresaba, Katara parecía olvidado que debía de hacer el desayuno y su estómago empezaba a gruñir. Entonces reconoció el sonido del agua hirviendo, dejó de lado su espada y se encontró con Zuko frente con una vieja tetera de bronce con forma de _tortuga- león_.

- ¿de dónde salió eso?

- lo encontró Momo y decidí usarlo

- ¿lo lavaste?

- si

- pensé que dormías

- hacen mucho ruido

- ¿qué tanto buscan?

- Una caja

- ¿una caja?

- Si

- No recuerdo que Katara trajera entre sus cosas una caja

- Será algo importante, porque han puesto de cabeza el lugar

- ¡mujeres!

Zuko se encogió de hombros y sacó un poco de té que llevaba en su maleta.

- Por cierto, el correo se va en la tarde, ¿hay algo que quieras enviar con Hawkie?

- Quizá un par de líneas a mi tío

- ¿y a tu novia?, ¿no le dirás que estás bien?

- Ella sabe que estoy bien, no es necesario

- Qué extraño eres

- ¿por qué?

- Yo le escribiré a Suki, me preocupa no tener noticias de ella – dijo mientras veía como hervía el agua

- Se verán en Ba Sing Se, Mai estará bien en la corte

- No creo que le molesten unas líneas tuyas

- No sé, no es mi estilo, la última carta que le escribí le disgustó mucho

- ¿la última carta?

- Antes de la guerra, antes de unirme a ustedes terminé con ella por carta

- Oh…

- Así que no creo que sea muy feliz, mi tío les informará. además no es necesario que sepan nuestra posición.

- Es cierto

- Pero quizá deba enviarle una nota a mi tío

- Debe de estar preocupado

- Es posible – dijo el maestro fuego - ¿tienes papel y tinta?

- Si, ven conmigo

Se escucharon más ruidos dentro. Al parecer la famosa caja no aparecía por ningún lado.

-ooOoo-

Ty Lee estaba de nuevo frente a su espejo, tres imágenes le devolvían una sonrisa, de pronto hizo un gesto y se quedó observando los objetos que estaban sobre tocador, había perfumes, peines cepillos, polvera, maquillaje, una carta de Haru que había leído por enésima vez y que pronto guardaría en el mismo sitio donde ocultaba las otras. Lo extrañaba, pero no era prudente que Azula notara cuanto, así que tendría que representar, una vez más, el papel de chica feliz y despreocupada.

Pero su mente retrocedió a la noche del festival había terminado muy cansada, Azula y Mai se habían mantenido apartadas, pero gran cantidad de los conocidos de la familia. Se había encontrado con un espadachín que parecía interesado con la leyenda del festival, era un invitado especial de su familia y su padre estaba orgulloso de compartir con él la mesa.

Ella había fingido que seguía a sus hermanas con sus preguntas y chistes, pero había escuchado con atención las versiones de aquel hombre, que de alguna manera le recordaba a Sokka pero con más de 20 años a cuestas. Era una sensación extraña.

Casi al finalizar la comida les había preguntado a sus hermanas que versión preferían de las historias. La mayor parte de ellas el final donde salían beneficiadas, es decir, concertaban un bonito matrimonio y eran felices. Solo ella calló, porque en las historias, la hermana menor elegía un camino distinto al de sus hermanas. Se preguntó si sería una extraña coincidencia.

- Ty Lee

- ¿si?

- Azula quiere vernos

- Muy bien – dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-ooOoo-

- ¡Me rindo!, tu condenada caja no existe mas que en tu imaginación – dijo Toph dejándose caer en el suelo

- Si existe…

- ¿Cuándo la dejaste aquí?

- Bueno…

- hemos sacado toda cantidad de basura y cosas inútiles, y ni una sola caja

- ¡no puede ser!

- no buscaré más, haz lo que quieras

- pero…

En ese momento a apreció en el horizonte Aang . las dos estaban cansadas, llenas d polvo, restos de insectos y bastante cansadas. Aang desmontó de Appa.

- ¿Katara?, ¿Toph? – dijo extrañado - ¿qué sucedió aquí?

- Es culpa de _Sugar Queen- _dijo Toph señalándola, Katara le sacó la lengua

- Traje a la herbalista conmigo, Miyuki insistió en venir

- ¿esa señora es Miyuki? – dijo Katara

La mujer bajó con cuidado de Appa.

Toph guardó silencio. Era extraño, una mujer mayor traía un animal en sus brazos, olía a tierra y a hierbas, como aquella mujer que cuando era muy pequeña habían llevado una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era muy pequeña.

- ¿qué dices Miyuki?, ah… ya veo, si, tienes razón, es bastante parecida

Aang estaba confundido. El la había ido a visitar para agradecerles sus atenciones y ella le había pedido que la llevara con sus amigos. El accedió de buena gana, pero todo el camino se la pasó hablándole a Miyuki y a Appa.

- Ah , sí, casi lo olvidaba, debes de buscar esto – dijo extendiéndole una caja pequeña, alargada y algo plana

- ¡la caja! – dijo Toph

- ¿qué caja? – dijo el maestro aire

- Genial… toda la mañana perdida para que la tuviera la señora del gato – refunfuñó Toph

- Mi papel termina aquí, despídete Miyuki

- Pero si apenas acaba de llegar – dijo Katara – no se puede ir…

- Miyuki dice que sabrás que hacer con ella

- ¿quiere que la lleve de regreso? – dijo Aang

- No, gracias, necesito algunas plantas que ví en el camino…a Miyuki le encantan las flores frescas, ¿verdad gatita?….

- La herbalista se retiraba. De pronto observó a Toph. Se detuvo, se volvió a ella y le dijo:

_- Lo que tanto busca el necio viento se oculta en el sencillo loto blanco_

- ¿Qué? – dijo desconcertada la maestra tierra

- Adiós, debo preparar la cena de Miyuki

- ¿qué quiso decir con eso? – preguntó Katara

- Ni idea– dijo Toph - está loca

-ooOoo-

Llevaba tres días en Ba Sing Se y se aburría mortalmente, a lo lejos caía el sol y lo único que escuchaba eran viejas historias y las tazas de té chocando a cada rato. Las guerreras Kyoshi iban y venían de un lado a otro. No se podían estar quietas, pero lo que hicieran era asunto suyo. Teo y su padre estarían arreglándose en esos momentos, porque habían sido invitados por uno de los cinco generales que resguardaban la ciudad a cenar, Duque estaba a su cargo en lo que llegaban sus amigos, así que no contaba con ellos.

Estaban en una famosa cada de té y su padre se había encontrado con algunos viejos amigos y él se había sentido fuera de lugar. La ciudad era tan grande como jamás lo había soñado. Parecía tan compleja e imponente. Había tomado un tour con las aburridas Ju Dee, pero no había quedado del todo convencido.

- Padre, me retiraré temprano

- Pero Haru…

- Es que , estoy un poco cansado

- Bien, te alcanzaré mas tarde.

Se levantó, se despidió con un gesto amable de todos y salió. La ciudad era demasiado bella y compleja, se moría de ganas por conocerla. Además seguramente su padre extendería su charla hasta que acabara el día, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Observó encantado los finos detalles de la arquitectura, el trazo de la ciudad era sorprendente, el estilo de las casas por donde pasaba, el delicado arco de los puentes, caminó como hechizado observando los puestos de comida, los sitios donde salía música, se escuchaban ruidosas y animadas charlas.

Llegó hasta una pequeña plazoleta iluminada por lámparas. Se sintió perdido. Se había dejado guiar por la belleza del lugar que de pronto no recordaba bien por los sitios donde había pasado. Pensó que si seguía el camino de las lámparas llegaría a algún con más gente y podría pedir informes de donde se encontraba para regresar antes que su padre.

Se acercó a un pequeño restaurante, un grupo de chicas charlaban animadamente. Cuando pasó a su lado algunas de ellas sonrieron y se dieron codazos. No se decidía así que volteó en dirección del restaurante y abordó a la primer chica que pasaba

- Disculpa

- ¿sí?

- Creo que me perdí, ¿podrías indicarme como llegar a una casa de té?

- Claro, pero en la ciudad hay miles - La chica sonrió- ¿Qué sitio buscas?

- se llama el _Dragón Jazmín_

- Eso queda un poco lejos – dijo pensativa - pero podría llevarte

- ¿en serio?

- Si, ahí hacen el mejor té de la ciudad , es precioso, si me invitas una taza de té te llevo

- Me parece justo…. no sé tu nombre

- Jin

- Mucho gusto Jin, soy Haru

- Supongo que es tu primera vez en Ba Sin Se

- si

- ¿y ya conoces la ciudad?

- Pues estaba conociéndola y así llegué aquí

- Si tienes tiempo podría darte una visita guiada por la ciudad en lo que llegamos al Dragón Jazmín

- Por mi encantado

- Genial, entonces sígueme

-ooOoo-

Afuera se hacía de noche y Aang se dedicaba cepillar a Appa, pronto mudaría de nuevo su pelaje y necesitarían acercarse a un río para que no dejara rastro alguno, Sokka observaba los planos, Hawkie había partido de nuevo con nuevos mensajes y no había señal de Zuko por ningún lado.

_- Sugar Queen_

- ¿eh?

- ¿aún no la has abierto?

- No

- ¿y no sientes curiosidad?

- Pues si…

- ¿Qué esperas?

- Es que en realidad no sé si quiero saber que hay en el interior

- te complicas la existencia, ¡ábrela!

Katara tomó la caja, la agitó, algo se agitó en el interior. La observó una vez más y puso sus dedos temblorosos por la emoción y la abrió. Lo que observó la dejó un poco desencantada, ella esperaba encontrar otra cosa.

- ¿qué es?

- Pues… es un pedazo muy viejo de papel y un anillo de plata negro por el paso del tiempo, está un poco oxidada

- ¿puedo?

- Toma – dijo extendiéndole el objeto que Toph acarició con cuidado

- Tiene el emblema del reino tierra, ¿y qué dice el papel?

- Veamos…

_Hubiera bastado tan poco, bella Oshokún_

_Para que tu destino fuera otro, _

_y otro también el de tu amado señor_

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – dijo Toph - ¿tiene que ver con la leyenda?, no se supone que no la conocías?

- No la conocía

- ¿entonces esa caja de dónde salió?

- Una mujer me pidió en sueños que la buscara

_- Sugar Queen_

- ¿sí?

- Jura que no tomaste jugo de cactus

- Ni loca

- Esto está muy raro

- ¿Qué es lo raro? Preguntó Zuko

- Katara recibió una caja que tiene que ver con la tal Oshokún

- ¿es broma?

- No – mira esto

Zuko dejó de lado el atado de leña que traía y se acercó. Tomó la caja, le dio una ojeada al papel y observó con curiosidad el anillo. La forma le parecía conocida.

- Yo he visto estas cajas como esta antes - dijo

- ¿sí?

- Cuando era niño, recuerdo que mi madre tenía una parecida en su tocador - dijo tocando con cuidado la caja –lo sabía

- ¿qué sabías?

Zuko tomó la caja vacía y la sacudió. Algo sonó en el interior. Zuko tomó la caja, era demasiado plana y delgada, estaba claro que había algo más. La agitó de nuevo, observó la tapa y después de observarla de nuevo buscó en la tapa hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Deslizó lo que parecía ser un adorno y aparecieron ante sus ojos un objeto dorado.

- ¿qué significa esto?

- ¿qué es? – preguntó impaciente la maestra tierra

De la caja se desprendió un objeto metálico, plano y estilizado , una forma antigua de la flama. Katara observó a Zuko que le respondió con una mirada de desconcierto.

- ¡Ya díganme que es!

- Es un emblema antiguo de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Zuko - ¿por qué lo tienen ustedes?

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	19. Fisuras

Dislaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar The Last Airbender, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión, juro que no escribí bajo el influjo del jugo de cactus.

En cursivas pensamientos, sueños y recuerdos.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic, en especial a **_Azrael,_** _**Nadiakiara**_, **_Rashel Shiru_**, _**Nollas Black**_; _**La Peregrina**_ (ñum ñum.. no suena mal) y _**Youweon**_ (oido y obediencia ). Gracias por el +fav a **_Paolita_**.

* * *

**Fisuras**

* * *

Algunos días más tarde...

Aang disfrazado como aldeano de el reino tierra seguía a Katara y a Sokka por el mercado. Llevaban un par de cestas con provisiones que les servirían al menos por una semana. Habían recorrido medio mercado siguiendo a la maestra agua y los dos chicos parecían un poco cansados.

- Sokka

- Si Aang

- ¿Zuko no ah estado extraño en estos días?

- Creo que siempre ha sido extraño – dijo Katara mientras se detenía frente a un puesto donde vendían verduras

- La verdad es que estaba acostumbrado a verlo enojado, así que no me extraña – dijo Sokka que llevaba dos cestas con verduras y carne seca – tal vez extraña a su hogar, o a su novia…

- Sí , eso debe de ser – dijo Aang mientras Katara escogía lo que necesitaban para el viaje

- Oye Aang…

- Si

- ¿en serio nunca has probado un par de crujientes avispas asadas?

- No como seres vivos, no me gustan

- ¿Cómo sabes si nunca los has probado?

- Eran seres vivos – dijo con un gesto aprensivo

- No , no…. Eso no es vida, aluna vez deberías probar…

- Lo siento, me gustan los vegetales

- No le hagas caso Aang - dijo Katara dándole un par de bolsas masa cada uno

El avatar le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, pero Katara ya estaba en el siguiente puesto.

-ooOoo-

La comitiva que acompañaría a la princesa Azula a Isla Ámbar se deslizaba sobre las aguas suavemente. El otoño iba avanzando y se podían ver a las orillas las hojas anaranjadas, marrones y rojas teñían las orillas. En unas horas estarían en el sitio de descanso. Iroh estaba muy ocupado con la reunión, la gente se atrasaba y era necesario que todas las comitivas estuvieran en Ba Sing Se cuanto antes.

El grupo del avatar había enviado noticias de que se encontraban bien, pero que habían extraviado el camino y que probablemente tardarían unos cuatro días más de lo previsto en llegar a la capital del Reino Tierra. También había informes del gobierno de Ba Sing Se, la carta decía que estaban preocupado por los incidentes en la Nación del Fuego y que estaban tomado cartas en el asunto, el objetivo principal era atrapar a los últimos Dai Li que aún no estaban encerrados en The Boiling Rock, y no descansarían hasta que el mundo estuviera limpio de mercenarios de su tipo.

La princesa Ursa dudaba de su hija y había decidió incorporarse de último momento en el grupo de excursionistas que acompañarían a su hija. La excusa era que necesitaban pasar algún tiempo juntas, Azula por supuesto no se lo había creído, la experta en mentiras era ella, no su madre. Ty Lee descansaba observando el paisaje y algunas de las aldeas de pescadores del camino, Mai en cambio practicaban tiro al blanco en su cabina, necesitaba mejorar sus habilidades en posiciones en movimiento, sobraba decir que nadie la interrumpía en ese momento.

Azula descansaba con sus rollos frente a su silla, observaba los detalles de la copia que llevaba semanas haciendo. Finalmente había llegado a la parte donde el príncipe hacía el viaje, encontraba a la bruja que le daba el ovillo y que la conducía por los tres reinos: el de los lobos, el de los tejones topos y el de los bisontes voladores, al final sabía que después de descubrir que cada una de sus hermanas estaba casada con los líderes de cada país todo lo conduciría al cuarto país: al de los dragones, donde moraba la Princesa Sol. Quizá pronto sería el momento de enviar algunas de las páginas a los ilustradores, o quizá algo mejor… tal vez invitaría al célebre Pian Dao una invitación para que se uniera a su comitiva en Ámbar.

Sintió una punzada y ahogó un gesto de dolor.

Los médicos le habían le habían aconsejado al señor del Fuego que enviara a su sobrina unos días en la playa para acelerar su recuperación, ella no había puesto reparo alguno a la orden de su tío de que pasara unos días lejos de la Capital. Azula esperaba con impaciencia ver lo que habían hecho su gente en su ausencia, más les valía que la casa de descanso estuviera lista y en orden. Azula observó como su madre tomaba una curiosa bebida más oscura de lo habitual mientras repasaba algunos rollos. Hizo un gesto discreto a Ty Lee y ella se acercó a su lado.

- Observa

- ¿qué observo?

- Desde que dejamos la capital mi madre no ha dejado de beber esa sustancia

- Es solo té

- No lo creo

- ¿por qué no?

- Exactamente cada 6 horas llega alguien de su servicio con ese líquido, ella hace un gesto de desagrado y después lo bebe como si nada

- No me había dado cuenta

- Obsérva e investiga que es

- Está bien – dijo Ty Lee encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Mai sigue en su camarote?

- Si

- Cuando termine de entrenar dile que necesitamos hablar

- Muy bien

- Una cosa más

- ¿sí?

- ¿tienes noticias del reino Tierra?

- Solo un par de líneas de Haru, dice que todo sigue igual….

- ¿los siguen buscando?

- Si

- Eso complica las cosas – dijo mientras observaba a lo lejos las pequeñas Islas de su querida nación_, no es justo, es un territorio tan pequeño para una nación tan poderosa_, pensaba molesta, _pero ese tiene remedio…desde el bisabuelo Sozin sabemos cuál es y no vamos a dar marcha atrás por los ideales románticos de Zuzu o del avatar, que en mala hora había reaparecido y de su banda de amigos_.

- ¿necesitas algo más?

- Una sola…

- Dime

- ¿recuerdas a ese hombre interesado en la leyenda de las siete hermanas?

- Mmmm…. ¿Pian Dao? – dijo desconcertada

- Sí , me gustaría que alguien de su talla ilustrara la copia que hago de _La princesa Sol_

- ¡Sería maravilloso!

- Haz lo posible por que acceda a visitarnos en Ámbar

- Le pediré ayuda a Mai, se que difícilmente sale de su retiro

- Dile que le pagaré bien

- Mai y yo nos encargaremos de eso, no te preocupes

La princesa Ursa levantó los ojos de los rollos que revisaba y observó que su hija tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, su amiga hace rato la había dejado descansando con los rollos de papel a un lado de ella. La doncella que la atendía se llevó en una bandeja la taza de té vacía. Cuando la mujer regresaba a las cocinas se encontró con Ty Lee.

- Disculpe

- ¿en qué podemos servirle?

- Tengo un poco de sed…. ¿podrían darme un poco de té?

- Pero falta un poco para que su té esté listo

- es que tengo mucha sed, casi siento la garganta reseca, ¿no me podrían dar un poco del que bebía Lady Ursa?

- Pero….

- Por favor…

- Es que… es una bebida especial para Lady Ursa – dijo la doncella

- Supongo que tendré que esperar a la hora de té – dijo poniendo una expresión desconsolada

- No puedo soportarla verle así, debe tener la garganta reseca, deme un momento y al instante tendrá una taza… pero Lady Ursa no debe enterarse de esto por favor…

- Lo prometo – dijo muy seria – por mí no se sabrá

Pronto tuvo ante ella una taza con la infusión de color café. Se veía un poco más oscura que el té que habitualmente tomaba y su aroma era peculiar. Sopló sobre la taza, aspiró el perfume de la bebida y tragó un poco. El sabor no le gustó, amargo…algo de flores, un lejano sabor a jengibre y algo más…. En definitiva no era un té normal. Y cuando estuvo que nadie la veía tiró discretamente el resto del líquido por la borda.

-ooOoo-

Mientras tanto, en un claro del bosque, donde Zuko y Toph cuidaban que Appa y Momo no fueran descubiertos por los pobladores de la aldea cercana…

- Zuko ¿sucede algo malo?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Pareciera que estuvieran mal las cosas con _Sugar Queen_

- No sé a qué te refieres

- Sé que ella ve todo de color de rosa, que si por ella fuera todos serían felices, pero puedes vivir con eso… al menos con los días te acostumbras

- Lo sé…

- Casi no hablan desde que dejamos aquel sitio abandonado - insistió

- Ella no me da respuestas, por más que le pregunté no supo darme una explicación lógica

- ¿qué clase de respuestas?

- ¿cómo supo de esa caja?, de la corona…

- Es la misma pregunta que me hago – admitió la maestra tierra – me hizo revisar por horas, pero después de que llegó esa mujer y no entendí nada

- Creo que se está sugestionando

- ¿sugestionando?

- Fue mi culpa

- ¿tú culpa?

- La leyenda de Oshokún

- No creo…. ¿o sí? – dijo la maestra tierra

- No sé…. esa caja

- Quizá estas exagerando un poco…. – dijo Toph – no creo que _Sugar Queen_ le haya dado importancia, es solo una leyenda, ¿o no?

- Eso espero…

- ¿sucede algo más?

- No…

- Puedo sentirlo

- Es algo absurdo….

- Escucho….

- Sonará extraño pero en los últimos días…

- ¿sí?

- He tenido sueños muy extraño, es como si….

- ¡¡Regresamos!! – exclamó Sokka – ¡no nos molesta si nos ayudan!

- Vamos Toph – dijo el maestro fuego

La maestra tierra reprimió un gesto de disgusto, estaba a punto de descubrir por qué _Sifu Hotman_ y _Sugar Queen_ llevaban días evadiéndose y procuraban estar lo más lejos posible. Con unos movimientos elevó un poco la tierra para que los tres que llegaban pudieran dejar las cosas, mientras Zuko se encargaba de poner algunas ramas en la hoguera. La sorpresa del día fue que Sokka iba a cocinar. Katara sonrió y el resto puso una expresión de desconcierto.

-ooOoo-

Gran Gran leyó una vez más la carta que iba a enviar a su nieta. Pakku y ella habían hablado largamente antes de tener la redacción final. Ambos conocían bien esa vieja historia, aún así no estaba muy convencida y no comprendía porque a su nieta le interesaba tanto la historia de la hija del embajador Sôhi.

- Mujer, ya deja de pensarlo tanto y envíala – dijo Pakku

- No sé…, tengo un presentimiento

- ¿presentimiento?

- No estoy segura de que deba enviar esta carta, quizá debería esperar a hablar con ella

- ¿lo dices por la familia del embajador Sôhi?

- Si

- ¿creer que le preocupe que desciendan de esa familia?

- Si, pero hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que mis nietos no saben

- Ni yo

- Ya te las he platicado…

- Aun faltan algunos detalles

- Hablaremos de eso más adelante

- No te preocupes , Katara estará orgullosa de saber que desciende de una de las familias más nobles y antiguas de la Tribu Agua del Norte

- Eso espero

- Entonces envía esa carta Kanna, no pasará anda malo

- Es que la historia de Oshokún es …

- Pero si terminó felizmente casada con un poderoso señor del Reino Tierra y sus hermanos pudieron fundar la noble casa de la cual descienden

- quizá debía de ocultarselo

- ¿para qué?, tarde o temprano lo sabrá

-ooOoo-

_Oshokún avanzó con paso inseguro. Los __guardias la conducían al Pabellón de la Luna, la dejaron con los cofres que llevaban sus pertenencias a las puertas de un edificio de altas paredes blancas, con signos azules que le recordaron su hogar. Ella tocó insegura la puerta y de ahí salió una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y ojos azules como los de ella._

_- Tú debes de ser la nueva_

_- Si_

_- Bienvenida, mi nombre es Shika y te guiaré a tus nuevas habitaciones, ¿quién eres?_

_- Me llamo Oshokún, hija del embajador Shôji_

_- S__iempre envían a las más bellas – dijo observándola con atención - pero es inútil, ese hombre es de piedra_

_- ¿de piedra?_

_- No hay anda que lo conmueva, tiene cientos de mujeres en el harem, pero aun no se ha decidido a tomar esposa, ya sabes, todo se resume a política. Nos preocuparemos el día que tome esposa, ese día la guerra en el harem será feroz_

_- Suena terrible…_

_- Tú__ no te preocupes, estas a salvo con nosotras, rara vez nos convocan, apuesto que en menos de una semana conocerás a las demás_

_- ¿son muchas?_

_- Hay un pabellón por cada nación_

_- ¿__Eso quiere decir que casi no viene por aquí? – dijo temerosa_

_- La verdad es que es más política que nada – dijo ella – sus favoritas está en el Pabellón de la Peonía y en Pabellón de Jade, nosotras vivimos en paz y armonía_

_- ¿Pabellón de la Peonía?, ¿Pabellón de Jade?_

_- Gente de la Nación del fuego y de los distintos Reinos Tierra_

La maestra agua abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida observando como la línea azul del océano, parecía que en cualquier momento el cielo y el mar parecían unirse en la oscuridad, mientras tanto las olas de la orilla allá bañaba con su espuma blanca una y otra vez la línea blanca de arena que se extendía mas allá, la luna que se ocultaba tras unas nubes grises que pasaban sobre el lugar en esos momentos. Ella había dejado el agradable calor de la hoguera para acercarse a ver desde lejos el mar, el sonido y la visión del agua moviéndose rítmicamente le daban una sensación de paz.

- Katara

- ¿Si Aang?

- ¿pasa algo?

- No pasa nada

- Es que hace una semana dejamos atrás el pueblo fantasma y parece que las cosas no marchan bien

- Todo está perfecto

- ¿entonces por qué no hablas con Zuko?

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar

Aang guardó silencio. Se había separado del grupo que platicaba alrededor de la Fogata. Appa descansaba un poco más lejos, Momo dormía a su lado, Toph contaba historias de terror que le contaba en Gao Ling, Zuko las escuchaba interesado mientras Sokka rostizaba unos insectos sobre la fogata.

- Katara…. Te conozco bien

- Está bien – dijo después de un momento - peleamos una vez más

- Katara siguió observando como el agua iba y venía. Aang se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Hizo algo malo?, porque si él…

- No… es por culpa de la caja

- ¿Cuál caja?

- La que encontré en la ciudad abandonada, bueno, de hecho al que me dio esa extraña mujer

- ¿qué tiene esa caja?

- Es una caja que guardaba una corona parecida a la que él tiene

- ¿cómo?

- Observa – dijo sacándola de sus ropas , no se había atrevido a alejarse de la cosa, quizá un temor supersticioso, no estaba segura, pero lo conservaba a su lado, la sacó y se la mostró a Aang – observa

- El joven avatar la tomó en sus manos

- ¿qué relación tiene con él?

- creo que tiene que ver con una vieja leyenda de la Nación del Fuego, bien podría ser una casualidad

- es bonita

- si, es una pieza antigua

- ¿el la quiere?

- No, el quiere saber como la obtuve

- ¿y por qué no se lo dices?

- Es que no me creería, todo parece tan irreal

- ¿irreal?

- Aang, ¿te ha sucedido que a veces suceden cosas que parecieran haber pasado en sueños?

- Mmm… si

- ¿y has sentido que cosas que soñaste hace mucho tiempo parecen cobrar vida de forma inesperada?

- A veces

- ¿cómo cuando?

- Como en este momento

- ¿este?...

Katara se volteó extrañada y se encontró cara a cara con el maestro aire, que aproximó una de sus manos, acomodó un poco de su cabello, después se acercó y la besó.

- Aang, yo…

Se esuchó un ruido que hizo que los dos se volvieran, pero nada.

- No digas nada…

- Estoy confundida

- Hablaremos después – dijo el maestro aire incorporándose y dejándola intranquila.

Aang se alejó y fue con pasos ligeros a recostarse al lado de Momo, Sokka le llamó a comer, pero dijo que no tenía hambre, no le insistieron, sabían que odiaba comer a otros seres vivos, el guerrero lobo se negoció de hombros, pensó que era más ración para él y siguió platicando con Zuko frente a la hoguera, porque Toph se había levantado después de terminar su relato y pensaron que había ido a buscar a Katara, así que siguieron como si nada. la fogata crepitaba y las nubes grises seguían atravesando el firmamento.

-ooOoo-

_El observaba como una comitiva se alejaba de su país. Las velsa que se desplegaba al viento eran de color verde y la insignia en oro hería sus ojos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una enorme tristeza al ver como se alejaban y se iban perdiendo una a una por las Islas._

_- Mi señor_

_- ¿sí?_

_- El embajador de la Isla Cola de Ballena llegó hace unos momentos_

_- Lo recibiré más tarde_

_- Pero dice que…._

_- Más tarde_

_- Mi señor, estamos preocupados por usted_

_- Estoy bien_

_- Pero…._

_- He dicho que estoy bien y que todo debe de regresar a la normalidad, aquí no pasó nada_

_- Como usted ordene_

_- Una cosa más_

_- ¿sí?_

_- Envíen a los cronistas a la Sala del Trono, quiero verlos cuanto antes_

_- Así se hará_

_- Adviérteles que quedará absolutamente prohibido que en las cuatro naciones se conozca lo que realmente sucedió en este lugar_

_- Si me permite alteza, creo que es un poco tarde, los cronistas del Reino Tierra ya partieron_

_- Estoy convocando a los de la Nación del Fuego , no a los otros… ah , sí, haga la misma advertencia a los calígrafos e ilustradores… el decreto saldrá mañana, pero más les vale que sean advertidos_

_- Oído y obediencia_

Zuko despertó de nuevo. Sokka vigilaba y le hizo una señal de que podía despertar a los otros. Katara dormía, Momo se había acurrucado al lado de Aang y no había seña de Toph por ningún lado. El maestro fuego se incorporó y acercó sigilosamente al guerrero lobo.

- ¿Y Toph?

- No la he visto...

- No veo su característica tienda por ningún lado

- ni siquiera cenó

- No le habrá pasado algo malo

- Espero que no… pero no puedo moverme de aquí

- Daré una vuelta – dijo en voz baja –a ver si al encuentro, ya casi sale el sol

- Está bien

Zuko se deslizó por el camino de piedras y arbustos. En la playa no había nadie, regresó y observó con atención buscando las pisadas de la maestra tierra, eran únicas porque tenía la extraña costumbre de andar descalza. Tardó un momento en dar con las pisadas, se internó en otra parte del bosque y en medio de unos arbustos encontró una cueva que estaba a una altura mas elevada del nivel del suelo. Encontró un camino, parecía la cueva de algún animal, lamentó haber dejado las espadas en el campamento.

- ¿Toph? - susurró

- Fue así que descubrió que la maestra tierra se había quedado dormida a unos pasos de la entrada

- Despierta…. No puedes alejarte tanto

- ¿eh?... – dijo despertando

- Por un momento pensé que había pasado algo malo

- No…. No es nada

- Tus ojos

- ¿qué pasa con mis ojos?

- Lloraste

- ¿es broma?

- Tienes las marcas de las lágrimas en la cara, la tierra te delata

- ¡fabuloso! - dijo llevandose una mano a las mejillas

- ¿qué pasó?

- Nada

- ¿estás segura?

- Extraño mi casa…a mis padres….

Zuko guardó silencio. No estaba seguro si creerle , la verdad es que en el fondo no le creía pero no era prudente presionar.

- No puedes quedarte aquí

- Estoy bien… es solo nostalgia

- Mientras más rápido lleguemos a Ba Sing Se, más pronto regresaremos a casa – dijo – a menos que Sokka vuelva a equivocarse en el mapa y terminemos a la mitad del desierto

Toph rió mientras se alejaban de la cueva y retomaban el camino del campamento.

- Creo que debes lavarte esa cara cuanto antes, si los demás te ven así se preocuparán

- Cierto…. – dijo tallándose la cara con la mano

- Creo que no fue buena idea – dijo Zuko sacando un pañuelo y pasándolo por la cara de Toph, la maestra tierra se sentía un poco incómoda

- Mi madre hacía lo mismo cuando era pequeña

- ¿en serio?

- Si

- Creo que de todas formas necesitarás un poco de agua

- ¡Demonios!, ¿qué no es suficiente con baños de tierra?

- Me temo que no

- No fue nostalgia, ¿verdad?

- no - dijo casi en voz baja

- ¿puedo saber?

- cosas de niñas... creo

- ya... - dijo desviando su mirada

- por cierto, ¿qué era eso que ibas a comentar por la tarde?

- ¿qué? Oh, eso…

- Si

- Digamos que he tenido sueños extraños

- ¿sueños extraños?

- Si… donde yo soy un personaje de la leyenda de Oshokún

- ¿es broma?

- No

- ¿no te estarás sugestionando?

- ¡Qué extraño!

- ¿has soñado algo por el estilo?

- No, quizá sea porque esa leyenda no significa mucho para mi

- Espera Zuko, si hay algo más

El maestro fuego se volteó y escuchó con atención a la maestra tierra. Momentos mas tarde, cuando llegaron al campamento Sokka observó extrañado a Toph.

- ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

- se quedó dormida en una cueva, creyó que se había perdido – dijo rápidamente el maestro fuego

- ¿en serio? – dijo el chico del boomerang

- Creo que seguiré el ejemplo de _Sugar Queen _y me daré un baño , no se atreva a espiar o les irá mal – dijo con un gesto amenazador antes de retirarse

- ….

- No lo haremos, ¿verdad Sokka? – dijo el maestro fuego

- No… ni de broma

- Cuando Toph se alejó Sokka comentó.

- Creo que Toph está creciendo

- ¿eso crees? – dijo Zuko

- Se ve… distinta – dijo el guerrero lobo

- A mí me parece igual que siempre – dijo Zuko tomando la tetera - Será mejor que preparemos el desayuno

- no sé... quizá estoy viendo cosas - admitió Sokka

- tal vez, ¿a cuántos días estamos de Ba Sing Se?

- Al menos a…unos cinco o seis días

- Ya quiero llegar a esa ciudad

- Y yo… cuento los días para volver a ver a Suki

* * *

Leña verde por un ship en particular?, prometo regresar pronto al buen camino n.n

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	20. Cielo y Tierra

Dislaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie _Avatar The Last Airbender_, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. En este capítulo hay una frase que se refiere al libro _Sangre de Tinta_ de Cornelia Funke . Solo hago este fic por diversión. En _cursivas_ pensamientos, sueños y recuerdos.

Agradezco a los personas que siguen este fic, en especial a _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**NollasBlack**_, _**Youweon**_ y _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, u_u disculpen la tardanza, no era mi intención aplazar tanto este fic.

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra**_

* * *

A lo largo de su corta existencia, lo último que había pasado pro su cabeza es que alguna vez pudiera sentirse celosa, no es que no hubiera experimentado antes esa sensación, pero a raíz de lo que había presenciado se sentía confusa. La verdad es que tenía todas las ganas del mundo de estrangular a su torpe alumno por ser tan insensible, pero no podía, con eso delataría que accidentalmente había estado paseando por esos sitios, se supone que quería contarle algo a Katara, pero al final se arrepintió.

No tuvo el valor de decirle a Zuko que Aang y Katara se habían besado aquella noche, simplemente no había podido, así no era ella. Le había dicho que extrañaba su casa que, a veces extrañaba platicar con su madre y el ambiente familiar. El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego la escuchó por educación un rato y después la mandó a dormir.

Pero eso no impedía que esa furia que había reposado desde que se había hecho a la idea de que Sokka no era para ella despertara. Nunca se había ido, era simplemente como un volcán latente que empezaba a lanzar fumarolas y en el momento mas inesperado estuviera listo para hacer erupción. Por eso en los últimos días de su viaje se había concentrado más en su práctica. La tierra era el elemento del poder y la fuerza, así como también del equilibrio. Entonces debería calmarse antes de reaccionar de forma exaltada como si fuera un maestro fuego.

- Toph

- ¿Qué quieres pie de bailarina?

- La cena está lista

- Voy

- Toph

- ¿sí?

- ¿sucede algo?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que en estos últimos días has estado extraña

- ¿extraña?

- Tus prácticas de tierra – control se han hecho más….

- ¿intensivas?

- Algo así

- Necesito practicar

- ¿para qué?

- Dentro de unos meses será el Estruendo Tierra y estoy dispuesta a recuperar mi título

- ¿qué?

- no me quedaré en Ba Sing , hablaré con el rey Bumi de Omashu, él sabrá qué hacer

- ...

- Además nunca me he perdido un solo torneo y no volveré a permitir que alguien me saque de la arena por sorpresa

- ¿es broma? – dijo Aang

- no es broma,

- pero tendrías que enfrentarte a mi – dijo Aang

- bueno… es posible que estés tan ocupado que no puedas asistir

- ¿qué?

- Extraño ese mundo de gritos y peleas

- Toph, yo quería decirte que...

- Ahora que recuerdo, si la cena está lista será mejor ir antes de que Sokka arrase con todo

Aang observó cómo se alejaba, Momo volaba a su hombro y ella lo acariciaba. Mas allá Katara había empezado a repartir los platos con alimento, Zuko servía el té, Sokka empezaba a quejarse de que faltaba carne en su alimentación, Appa comía tranquilamente en el fondo. Parecía una gran familia, todo parecía estar bajo control. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

-ooOoo-

Era un día agitado. Tyro había salido porque habían llegado más informes alarmantes de la situación de la zona de fronteras. Los grupos rebeldes estaban causando más daño del esperado. Lo peor es que no se reconocían ni como gente del reino Tierra y Tampoco de la nación del fuego. En un principio habían creído que eran menos numerosos, pero conforme pasaban los días y la inestabilidad no cedía habían decidido poner en marcha un plan de contingencia.

Haru no levantó su vista de los informes. Le preocupaba que a él y a su padre los enviaran con los refuerzos si las ideas del general Fong no funcionaban tan bien como lo estaban planeando. Sabía que la gente de su reino era inestable, pero jamás se había imaginado que combinado con gente de ascendencia fueguina resultara tan caótico.

- Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – dijo una voz suave

- Adelante

- Así que era verdad

- ¿Jin? – dijo Haru gratamente sorprendido

- ¡Qué gusto verte!

- Pensé que te gustaría dar una vuelta….

- Lo siento, no sabía que venías

- Es mi día de descanso y pensé que te gustaría dar una vuelta

- Me encantaría – dijo cerrando los informes de guerra – espero que mi padre no se moleste, pero ya tengo una idea de lo que espera de mi

- bien, yo espero

Salieron del sitio donde estaba hospedado y se dirigieron a una casa de té que estaba a unas calles del lugar. Caminaron platicando de las maravillas de la ciudad hasta el Dragón Jazmín donde pidieron dos tés verdes.

- Escuché que pronto habrá una presentación de acróbatas en un restaurante

- ¿acróbatas?

- Si, ¿te he mencionado que me llama atención las cosas del circo?

- No

- Una vez tuve un amigo que decía ser malabarista…. Pero la verdad es que era bastante malo

- ¿en serio?

- Pero su novia era bastante buena, una maestra en el arte de lanzar dardos – dijo riendo

- Suena a que te divertiste mucho

- Algo – dijo sonriendo

- Yo conozco a alguien que es flexible y capaz de moverse con tanta gracia como el viento cuando realiza sus acrobacias

- ¿a si?

- Espero que pueda venir pronto, si su deberes no se lo impiden, tienes que conocerla Jin, es genial

- ¿ella es tu amiga, tu hermana…?

- Es mi novia

- novia – dijo con una sonrisa helada

Jin ahogó un suspiro.

- Si , su nombre es Ty Lee y es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido en mi vida

- ¿es del reino Tierra?

- Oh, no, es de la Nación del Fuego

- ¡qué!

- Si

- ¿es maestra fuego?

- No, no

- ¿no?... Un momento. Eso quiere decir que has estado en las Islas de la Nación del Fuego

- Si… pero eso fue hace tiempo, a la caída de Ozai

- ¿has estado en su capital?

- Sí, Mi padre había sido capturado, unos amigos me ayudaron rescatarlo

- Debió de ser arriesgado

- Eran los últimos días de Ozai, cuando se rumoraba que su hija asumiría el mando

- ¡deben de ser héroes de guerra! – dijo emocionada

- Oh no – dijo sonrojándose

- Pero si estuvieron en aquel día…, eso significa que debes conocer gente de cada nación

- Eh…. Algo así

- ¿es cierto que la gente de la tribu agua viste pieles y tiene los ojos azules?

- Si, son muy valientes y saben cómo hacer reaccionar a la gente

- Si tú lo dices…

- Siempre he querido conocer gente de otros lugares

- ¿y por qué no viajas?, apuesto que te encantaría conocer a gente de la Tribu Agua del Norte, de la del Sur, de las extrañas gentes de los pantanos….

- ¿viajar? – frunció el ceño y después sonrió - en Ba Sing Se tengo todo lo que quiero, ¿para qué viajar?

- Para conocer el mundo niña

- No lo sé…

- Por ejemplo, en la Nación del fuego hay un sitio llamado Isla Ámbar

- ¿y cómo es?

- Es un sitio con playas hermosas y gente muy agradable

- Suena interesante

- Lo es, sería genial que un día lo visitaras Jin

- La chica no dijo más, se dedicó a escuchar mientras seguían bebiendo té y comían galletas de Tofu.

-ooOoo-

El maestro fuego se había retirado para meditar. Habían terminado en una improvisado refugio de piedra oculto entre los matorrales. Parecía la antigua madriguera y curiosamente Appa los había dirigido pasando los bosques, como si ese lugar le recordara algo.

Sokka había dicho que en el sitio había antiguas huellas de una pelea que habían quedado cubiertas por la maleza, quizá dos animales se enfrentaron, pero de pronto aparecieron maestros fuego porque había ramas quemadas y restos de otros animales que no alcanzó a identificar pero Zuko si, más no dijo nada. El hogar iluminaba los sitios donde Katara y Sokka descansaban en sus respectivas bolsas y podía escucharse claramente su respiración, al fondo Momo y Appa dormían.

- Zuko– dijo en voz baja - ¿puedo hacerte una consulta?

- ¿A mí? – dijo desconcertado

- Si

- ¿qué clase de consulta?

- De discípulo a maestro

- ¿fuego control?

- No – dijo algo cohibido

- ¿de tu _amigo_?

El avatar movió su cabeza haciendo un gesto afirmativo, Zuko lo observó algo incómodo

- ¿Qué pasa con tu _amigo_?

- ¿recuerdas que mencionaste que todas las aguas fluyen al mar?

- Si

- las dos me parecen agradables, pero…. No sé que hacer

- ¿no se trataba de tu amigo? – le dijo muy serio

- No- dijo en voz baja - era cosa mía…

- Es decir te gustan dos chicas pero no sabes por cual decidirte – dijo algo abochornado mientras pensaba _Agni no sé qué karmas estaré pagando, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?, yo no soy bueno con estas cosas…Agni, ilumíname_

- …Y temo arruinar una amistad…

- ¿las dos se conocen?

- Si

- Es complicado

- Lo sé

- no puedes quedarte con las dos debes tomar una decisión

- eso lo hace, pero no hay una forma de evitar que…

- creo que es un poco tarde, tomes la decisión que tomes nada volverá a ser igual

- lo sé, las relaciones humanas se complican cuando creces

- es lo normal

Los destellos de los relámpagos iluminaron la noche, la lluvia empezó caer con fuerza en el lugar.

- ¿Toph?

- ¿qué hacen despiertos?, es muy tarde

- ¿qué haces tú despierta? – preguntó Aang

- Me toca montar guardia – dijo estirándose

- Un relámpago retumbó en el lugar, el agua entró un poco en el sitio.

- Es hermoso – dijo Zuko

- ¿qué es hermoso? – preguntó Toph

- Los relámpagos

Toph hizo un gesto de no comprender nada.

- Mi madre alguna vez me leyó una historia donde hablaba de una tormenta como esta y uno de los personajes decía "_que el cielo añoraba la tierra y las noches de tormenta alargaba sus dedos de fuego para tocarla_"

Cayó otro relámpago que iluminó a medias las caras de los tres.

- ¿dedos de fuego? – dijo Toph

- Los _dedos de fuego_ son los relámpagos – dijo Zuko

- Vaya – dijo Toph – que imaginación

- Si – dijo Zuko bostezando – bueno… creo que descansaré unas horas, ¿vienes Aang?

- En un momento

- Está bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su bolsa de dormir

Toph elevó un poco de tierra para sentarse frente a la entrada del refugio. Escuchaba claramente el sonido de la lluvia y casi podía jurar que apreciaba el paisaje con la fuerza que el agua caía sobre el lugar, escuchaba los relámpagos, en realidad nunca habían significado algo en especial para ella, solo ruido.

- Toph

- ¿Que pasa pies de bailarina?

- Toph yo….

- escuché todo

- ¿escuchaste todo?

- tengo un oído muy fino, no te preocupes, seremos amigos pase lo que pase

- pero….

- Solo fue un beso, no le des tanta importancia

- Era tu primer beso

- No fue tan importante

- Lo siento mucho

- No lo sientas, ve a dormir, porque después te hace mal

Otro relámpago cayó en el fondo iluminando las montañas que se extendían hacia el este. Toph cerró los ojos, esperó a escuchar que el característico sonido de la gente que duerme. Tomó unas rojas y la deshizo poco a poco entre sus manos hasta que no quedó más que una fina arena.

-ooOoo-

_- Oshokún_

_- ¿qué contemplas en los jardines?_

_- ¡el ruiseñor!_

_De cien personas_

_¿Cuantas lo advierten?_

_- Ya veo, mas poesía del maestro Ryokan_

_- Si…_

_Oshokún observó de nuevo el pabellón de la Luna. Todo blanco a imitación de las construcciones heladas del norte, el último sitio en el que el Señor del Fuego repararía._

_- Supongo que traes noticias de palacio_

_- Así es_

_- ¿Qué quiere nuestro augusto emperador?_

_- Quiere seleccionar a una de sus concubinas que será enviada como esposa de un poderoso señor del reino Tierra_

_- Otra vez dispone de una de nosotras_

_- Es nuestro señor, nosotras solamente obedecemos_

_- ¿y eres feliz?_

_- ¿por qué no habría de serlo?_

_Oshokún guardó silencio, observó de nuevo el lugar, por más que habían pasado los años no había logrado sentirse como en casa. Si, había personas y cosas interesantes, pero no existía algo como en el norte, todo era una guerra sin cuartel, todas contra todas. Las peores peleas y complots se tejían entre el Pabellón de la peonía y el de Jade. Suerte que los maestros aire jamás permitieron que una de los suyos a ese asfixiante sitio._

_- ¿qué tal lejos es ese sitio?_

_- ¿tan lejano como Omashu?_

_- Tal vez_

_- No será Ba Sing Se_

_- No_

_- ¿y cómo seleccionará esta vez a la elegida?_

_- Enviará los pintores de la corte a hacer un retrato de todas las concubinas, el Señor del Fuego y sus ministros seleccionaran a la elegida_

_- Eso explica el ruido en los otros pabellones, las repentinas llamadas a las costureras y peinadoras_

_- Esto es solo el principio_

_- ¿esto ha sucedido antes?_

_- Si mi niña, en tiempos del padre de nuestro señor hubo una pelea terrible porque enviarían a una de nosotras a la villa mas lejana Gao Ling_

_- Eso es muy lejos_

_- Son las costumbres, _

_- así se evitan las guerras y se forjan alianza_

_- dicen que el señor del reino Tierra es muy poderoso, pero tiene fama de bárbaro_

_- Shika_

_- ¿sí?_

_- Tú fuiste una concubina_

_- De los tiempos del abuelo de nuestro Señor del Fuego, era muy niña cuando me trajeron al archipiélago_

_- ¿Qué has decidido?_

_- Yo partiré a ese lejano Reino, así esté en los confines del mundo_

_- ¡pero no sabes lo que dices!_

_- Cuando vengan los pintores de la corte no llames ni a peinadoras ni a modistas, haré que me retraten tal cual soy_

_- ¡pero el señor del fuego se enterará!_

_- No lo hará , solo soy una de cientos de mujeres de su harem, si me voy nadie me extrañará_

_- Te extrañará esta vieja – dijo Shika_

_- Yo también, pero debes comprender que es la única forma de conseguir algo parecido a la libertad_

_Shika guardó silencio._

Katara despertó. Otro sueño de Oshokún, los sueños le empezaban a incomodar. De acuerdo al método de las velas de Sokka todavía era de madrugada. Se incorporó, Toph seguía montando guardia, cerró los ojos, esa historia la estaba desgastando, ya no quería soñar más con eso, trataba de convencerse que no tenía nada que ver con eso, que eran solo coincidencias, pero la caja con la corona parecían empeñadas en desmentirla.

-ooOoo-

Mai dio una vuelta más en la nueva casa de Azula. Era un sola estilo clásico, de madera con tejas rojas, adornos de oro, paredes con colores de su nación y algunos paisajes y estandartes que habían sido traídos de la casa familiar que aún estaba en reparaciones después de los incidentes derivados de la famosa _Revuelta de Oshokún_, así que la madre de Azula se había hospedado con ellas. De momento había salido de casa y paseaba por la playa acompañada de un pequeño cortejo.

Por la noche las habían invitado a una representación, porque los lugareños sabían cuanto amaba sus obras la princesa. Azula no estaba muy feliz, pero debían guardar las apariencias y terminó aceptando.

- Azula

- ¿sí?

- ¿no te has cansado de repasar ese viejo cuento?

- Aún no, me falta poco para terminar la transcripción

- ¿en qué parte vas?

- Veamos…. El héroe llegó a palacio. La princesa intentó que cayera en la misma trampa que los otros pretendientes pero logró burlar todas y cada una de ellas. La princesa finalmente accede a tomarlo por esposo, liberan a los cautivos que tenía adorándola a pan y agua pero le pone una condición. No debe abrir una de las puertas del castillo a menos que quiera que pasen cosas infernales.

- Y la abre

- ¡claro! Y en ella encuentra a un simpático e inofensivo viejecito que lo convence que le dé un poco de agua. Gran error, al tomar agua se vuelve poderoso, arrasa con todo lo que hay a su pasa y rapta a la princesa en las narices de su esposo…

- ¿un maestro agua en la leyenda?

- Probablemente…. Y era malvado, curioso, ¿has visto a Ty Lee?

- Probablemente escribiendo una carta a ya sabes quien

- No lo puedo creer, pero si es solo un maestro tierra, ni siquiera un Dai Li

Mai se encogió de hombros.

- ¿has ido a ver los sótanos?

- Todo en orden

- Mai

- ¿si?

- Dile a Ty Lee que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella. Dile que debemos de hablar sobre aquel té

-ooOoo-

Pian Dao tomó el rollo que estaba sobre su mesa, era el tercero en la semana donde lo invitaban a visitar Isla Ámbar, donde la princesa Azula. El primer rollo a había sido de una de las familias más ricas de la Nación del fuego, el segundo por la familia Lee, la tercera por la mismísima princesa Azula.

Dudaba, su instinto le indicaba peligro y esperaba con impaciencia otra carta antes de responder a la princesa Azula. Lo invitaban en calidad de artista, no de maestro espadachín, lo cual le intrigaba. ¿Para qué necesitaría la princesa Azula a un pintor?, ¿tal vez para elaborar otro retrato familiar?

- Maestro

- ¿sí?

- Esto ha llegado hace unos momentos

- Gracias – dijo tomando la última correspondencia

Pian Dao leyó en silencio la carta y después la quemó con una antorcha. Llamó a su mayordomo.

- Si maestro

- Haz las maletas, pasaremos unos días en Isla Ámbar

- ¿está seguro?

- Hace mucho que no pinto uno de los paisajes de esas Islas

- ¿irá con las familias que le han invitado?

- Nos hospedaremos en una modesta casa, he escuchado que ha habido problemas en los últimos tiempos y lo último que quiero es llamar la atención

- Como usted ordene maestro

Tan pronto se retiró palpó una bolsa de cuero que siempre llevaba consigo, la ficha seguía ahí, después recordó que necesitaría algunos materiales para sus dibujos, papel, pinturas, pinceles… Tenía que moverse rápido. Los movimientos de la princesa eran sospechosos por más que intentara fingir que eran vacaciones recomendadas por los médicos.

-ooOoo-

La mañana siguiente fue una más. Cuando Katara se despertó Sokka estaba de guardia, Zuko había salido con Aang para entrenar a la salida del sol, cuando preguntó por Toph a su hermano, le dijo que había ido entrenar un muy temprano. Antes del desayuno regreso cubierta de polvo de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¡qué te pasó Toph!

- Nada

- Estas empolvada de pies a la cabeza

- Entrenaba, es lo normal

- No puedes tomar el desayuno cubierta de polvo

- ¿quieres apostar que si?

- ¡Toph!

- ¡qué!

- ¡Ve a tomar inmediatamente un baño!, estamos a unas horas de Ba Sing Se, ¡no vas a llegar hecha polvo!

- ¡eres más neurótica que mi madre!

- ¡¡¡¡¡Toph!!!!

- Está bien, está bien… - dijo haciendo una mueca – pero pobre del que se acerque

Toph salió refunfuñando de la caverna. Katara observó a Momo.

- Síguela

El lémur pareció entenderla .Toph se dejó llevar por el sonido del agua que corría cerca de ahí. Un afluente del río que atravesaba Ba Sing Se y daba vida al bosque. Levantó un muro de piedra que le permitiría bañarse tranquilamente, se quitó sus ropas y dejó sus cabellos libres. _Sugar Queen_ estaba muy ocupada con los últimos detalles del desayuno, se veía nerviosa porque en unas horas finalmente estarían en Ba Sing Se. Se lavó con cierta desgana, cuando volteó a buscar sus ropas no estaban.

- Muy bien ¡quién fue el gracioso! – dijo

A lo lejos se escuchó a Momo.

- Momo se que estás ahí…. ¡¡¡¡dame mis ropas!!!

Escuchó de nuevo a Momo y el sonido de las ropas que caían fuera del muro de piedra, eso no fue lo peor, de pronto empezó a escuchar los sonidos de una guitarra y cantos que se detuvieron a unos pasos. Toph sintió las vibraciones de cinco o seis personas.

- Parecen ropas - escuchó

- Holaaaaaaa, ¡hay alguien aquí!

- Toph se sumergió en el agua, lo único que le faltaba

- Definitivamente no es mi día de suerte – se sumergió en el agua y gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¡¡¡aquí!!!! , es mi ropa , láncenla

- Me parece que viene detrás de las rocas

- ¡es una roca que habla!

- ¡¡¡¡ohhhhh!!!!!

- ¡déjense de tonterías!, ¡¡¡un lémur se llevó mis ropas!!!

- Dinos roca- parlante

- ¡no soy una roca!

- debe de ser alguien tras la roca

- es posible...

- ¿cómo sabemos que son tus ropas!

- ¡por qué son mías! - dijo Toph

- ¿de qué color son?

- ¡qué!

- Así sabernos si mientes o no!

- ¡¡¡No sé de qué color son!!!

- ¡entonces no son tuyas!

- ¡¡¡¡estoy ciega!!!!

Escucho murmullos del otro lado de las rocas. Eran desesperantes.

- Cierto las rocas no tienen ojos – concluyeron

- tiene voz de niña

- De niña gritona

- ¡denme mi ropa! – insistió Toph

- Puede que tenga razón , Chong , le daré sus ropas… aunque están muy sucias

- ¡son mis ropas! Y no están sucias, ¡¡¡tienen una saludable capa de tierra!!!

- Adelante Lily, tal vez la roca con voz de niña gritona te haga caso

Entonces se incorporó, con un poco de tierra se cubrió como si fuera una toalla petrificada. Abrió una parte del muro y tomó las ropas tan rápido como pudo que solo escuchó cómo se rompía la tela.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! – resonó por todo el bosque

En ese momento Aang y Zuko interrumpieron su entrenamiento y vieron a Katara salir disparada entre los matorrales en dirección del grito, intentaron seguirla pero Sokka se interpuso.

- Escuchamos el grito – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¡tranquilos!

- ¡fue Toph!

- Katara dijo que era cosas de chicas

- ¿cosa de chicas? – dijo Aang – pero Toph gritó

- No podemos ir Aang

Zuko se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar con su entrenamiento, Sokka se encogió de hombros ante la insistente mirada de Aang.

- ¿qué dije?

- Aang, eres tan pequeño… - dijo Sokka dándose aires de entendido

-ooOoo-

La princesa Ursa observaba desde la cómoda sombra de unas palmeras el ir y venir del mar. El sitio parecía tranquilo después de la revuelta, las únicas huellas del evento se encontraban en la antigua casa familiar que aún estaba en reparaciones.

Sabía que en los últimos tiempos su semblante era más pálido que lo habitual, unas horas en la playa, el sol y el mar le harían tener un semblante más saludable, pero las pesadillas con los dragones continuaban, de hecho no parecían tener fin.

- Princesa Ursa, su té está listo

La princesa asintió, tomó el vaso y tragó poco a poco el desagradable líquido que le ofrecían. Lo hacía por su bien y por el de los suyos, porque sabía que nadie más que ella podría cuidar de Azula.

-ooOoo-

Katara y Toph tardaron un poco más de lo previsto cuando regresaron al refugio de tierra Toph avanzaba en silencio, Momo sobrevolaba en torno a ellas, la maestra tierra iba vestida con unos pantalones anaranjados, un top de color mostaza y llevaba el cabello trenzado, Katara iba de muy buen humor y a diferencia de Toph llevaba unas flores en los cabellos

- ¡chicos adivinen a quienes nos encontramos!

- ¿A unos vendedores de ropa?

- ¡hola gente del refugio de piedra!

- No puede ser - murmuró Sokka

- ¿quiénes son? – preguntó Zuko

- ¡¡¡cabeza de flecha!!!

- ¡Chong y Lily! – dijo Aang corriendo a su encuentro

- ¿qué hacen por aquí?

- El viento nos lleva de un lado a otro, en el viento nos volvemos a encontrar

- Queremos ver a la serpiente marina que resguarda un paso a Ba Sing Se

- ¡están locos! – exclamó Sokka - ¡es peligrosa!

- Dicen que le gusta la música –dijo el hombre de tambor

Katara caminó hasta el refugio.

- ¿qué le pasó a Toph? – preguntó el maestro fuego

- Un pequeño accidente con sus ropas – dijo Katara –nada que no se arregle con unas puntadas

- Aunque no lo crean deseo estar en Omashu, me siento incómoda con estas ropas

- Pero te ves bien Toph – dijo Katara

- No me importa si me veo bien o no, lo único que quiero son mis ropas

- Iré a ver a esas gentes – dijo Zuko

Toph se dejó caer a la entrada del refugio mientras escuchaba la conversación de los chicos y los nómadas, Katara se sentó al otro lado de la entrada y empezó a coser la ropa de Toph. Momo se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

- No me hables, sabes bien que no estoy feliz con lo que hiciste

Las orejitas de Momo se agacharon y se acomodó al lado de Toph.

- Está bien, está bien…. Momo… no vuelvas a repetirlo

Lily se acercó a ellas.

- Es un sitio agradable

- Si

- Somos gentes de tantos pueblos que me recuerdan un poco la leyenda de Cielo y Tierra

- ¿leyenda? – dijo Toph

- Si….

- ¿nos la contarías? – dijo Katara

- Claro…. Veamos… como era, ah sí…

Al fondo se empezó a escuchar una música de cuerda, un tambor y una flauta como música incidental del relato.

- Cielo amaba a Tierra, pero nunca se lo dijo, pertenecían a distintos lugares del cosmos. Tierra fue seleccionada para ayudar a fundar un nuevo mundo en que los espíritus crearían una nueva raza que estuviera en contacto con ellos.

Tierra sabía que al abandonar el mundo de los espíritus se sumiría en un profundo sueño del que probablemente jamás despertaría para que los espíritus pudieran infundir la nueva vida en ella. Cielo no lo sabía, cuando se enteró lamentó jamás haber hablado con tierra y se ofreció a ser su guardián, él velaría siempre por ella. Ágni, Tui y La decidieron seguirlos y fue así que aparecieron el Sol, la luna y los océanos. Poco a poco la vida fue emergiendo de cada elemento, el fuego regaló al nuevo mundo los dragones para que les enseñaran el fuego control, en la tierra se escondieron los tejones topo, maestros de tierra control, en el aire aparecieron los bisontes voladores, que desde entonces serían los emisarios del aire, solo Océano y la Luna decidieron que se quedarían con su pueblo a enseñarles el antiguo arte del agua control

Cielo trató de comunicarse con Tierra, pero todo lo que hacía era inútil, Tierra dormía y de su sueño sin fin emergía la vida. Los vientos cálidos y fríos solo la rozaban, levantaban polvo, tierra y arenas. Entonces el cielo empezó a llorar, los espíritus compadecidos le concedieron un don, así fue que aparecieron los truenos. Por eso se dice que_ cuando se pueden ver los relámpagos es el cielo que añora la tierra y las noches de tormenta alarga sus dedos de fuego para tocarla_

Cuando Lily terminó de contar la historia, tanto los chicos como los nómadas guardaron silencio.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	21. Regreso a la ciudad de los Muros y Se

Dislaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie _Avatar The Last Airbender_, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

En _cursivas_ pensamientos, sueños y recuerdos.

Agradezco sus amables comentarios a _**Blue Eyes Princess**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**Youweon **(originalmente era zutara, pero después de ciertos eventos las cosas no han salido así... n_n u)_ , _**Nollas Black**_ (era un teórico zutara que ha tomado misteriosos caminos de kataang y al final... n_n), **_FEDE666_** y _**Nadiakiara**_, si olvido a alguie por favor disculpen , entre cambio de nick, migrar a otro correo y demás perdí algunas cosas -_-

* * *

**_Regreso a la ciudad de los Muros y Secretos_**

o

**_por fin_**

**_Ba Sing Se_**

* * *

Los nómadas fueron amables con nosotros, pasaron la mañana y la tarde retrasando nuestro camino. A mi parecer tienen la mente en otro lado. Parecen una extraña fusión, como si hubieran mezclado a _Pies ligeros_, con _Sugar Queen_ y varios litros de jugo de cactus, porque todo lo que decían sonaba extravagante.

- ¿y qué harán después de ver a la serpiente?- preguntó Aang

- Fuimos invitados a una boda que se llevaría a cabo en las inmediaciones de _un hermoso lago, cuyas orillas estaba cubierta de miles de flores, donde un inmenso arcoíris las cuida…_

- ¿y eso es?- preguntó Sokka

- Justo bajo del arcoíris- dijo simplemente el otro

- ¿Cómo sé que es un arcoíris? – dijo Toph

- Es un inmenso arco de colores…-dijo uno de ellos

- Es ciega –les recordó en voz baja _Sugar Queen_

- Lo siento lo habíamos olvidado

- Eso no importa – dijo Lily- ella puede ver con los ojos del corazón

Sokka y Aang trataron de aguantar la risa pero no pudieron, Zuko puso los ojos en blanco y Katara les lanzó una mirada acusadora, mientras Toph pensaba que era lo más cursi que había escuchado en toda su vida.

- ¿y quien se casa? – preguntó Aang

- No lo sabemos

- ¡qué!

- Nosotros solo llevaremos la música y esperaremos a encontrarnos con los otros

- Pero…

- En cualquier momento del camino aparecerán, como siempre sucede…habrá un vestido, siete novias y un novio

- ¡qué! – dijo Katara

- Si…

- ¡es decir que se casará con siete esposas! – dijo Sokka

- Oh no,….no, lo están confundiendo todo, no, eso sucedía en los tiempos antiguos

- ¿entonces? – preguntó Zuko intrigado

- No…las siete bailarán para el novio, él elegirá a una de ellas y ella será la que utilizará el vestido

- ¿Es decir que a las siete le queda el vestido?

- Es ajustable

- Pero…

- Es la tradición

- ¿qué pasa si la elegida no quiere al novio?- dijo Toph

- No tiene otra alternativa, son noches tristes, porque la elegida abandonará a su grupo nómada y probablemente jamás vuelvan a encontrarse, porque este mundo es inmenso y nadie sabe si volverán a encontrarse pronto o nunca jamás

- ¿no siguen un itinerario? – preguntó Zuko

- Somos nómadas – dijo Chong – vamos a donde el viento nos llama

- Pero las corrientes de aire siguen patrones… - dijo Sokka – aire caliente, aire frío

- Nosotros no, vamos allá donde nos llama nuestro espíritu

- Es maravilloso – dijo Aang – ir a donde te lleve el viento

- Hermano, ese es el espíritu

- Aang rió.

- No lo sé…– dijo Katara

- Libre – dijo Aang

- Incierto, iba a decir yo… - dijo la maestra agua

- Es el espíritu de aventura – dijo el nómada de sombrero de flores

- Prefiero un buen mapa , una brújula y un detallado itinerario – dijo Sokka

Los acompañaron hasta el anochecer en su camino rumbo al Paso de la Serpiente donde se despidieron después de observar a la serpiente desde la distancia y dedicarle una alegre canción.

- Nuestros caminos se separan, amor y paz hermanos

- Que los espíritus los protejan – dijo Aang

- Y que pronto encuentren el arcoíris –se burló Sokka

- No lo dudes hermano, no lo dudes…

- Esperen, aun tengo sus ropas – dijo Toph

- Es que aun no he terminado de coserlas –dijo Katara

- Puedes conservarlas – dijo Lily –como un obsequio de nuestra gente

- Pero…

- Además se te ven bien

- No sé como pagárselos

- No tienes que hacerlo

- Esperen…- dijo sacando unas piezas metálicas de su bolsillo las cuales moldeó rápidamente y lo entregó a Lily ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos –toma, no es gran cosa, pero es lo que pude hacer en poco tiempo

- Es increíble lo que puedes hacer con esas manos – dijo Lily al observar el brazalete – lo conservaremos y cada que narremos la historia de Cielo y Tierra me acordaré de ti

- no es necesario

- eres el espíritu vivo de la tierra

- sí, claro, tanto la adora que no se despega de ella – dijo Sokka y recibió doble codazo cortesía de Katara y Aang - ¡ahora que hice!

Zuko se preguntó una vez más como había terminado en semejante espectáculo.

- sabemos que tierra es complicada – dijo otro de los nómadas - así que agradecemos sus dones

- ahora si nos vamos a buscar el arcoíris…

- adiós – dijeron los chicos

- que los vientos los protejan – fue lo último que escucharon mientras los nómadas se alejaban cantando una canción que pedía al arcoíris que saliera a su encuentro.

Los alegres nómadas desaparecieron pronto, como si realmente fueran hijos del viento. Los chicos no les dieron mucha importancia, montaron en Appa que aún llevaba algunos mechones trenzados y adornados con flores, las murallas de Ba Sing Se se divisaban a lo lejos, no tenían los mejores recuerdos del paso de la Serpiente, así que permanecieron en silencio, su objetivo era llegar antes del anochecer hasta el puesto de avanzada donde una vez hace mucho tiempo los había recibido aquella extraña mujer llamada Ju Dee.

-ooOoo-

_La antigua concubina peinaba los largos cabellos de Oshikún, esa mañana iría el pintor de la corte a hacer el retrato de ella. Aun cuando la joven le había dicho que ningún adorno ella procuraba alegrarla, temía que se cumpliera el deseo de la joven. Oshokún no sabe lo que dice, aun es muy joven, pensaba Shika preocupada y procuraba trenzar los largos cabellos de la joven que observaba desde su habitación una fuente en forma de dragón y el chorro de agua que corría por los jardines y desaparecía en el ingenioso sistema de irrigación del lugar._

_- Shika_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿recuerdas que cuando llegué me hablaste de los cuatro pabellones?_

_- Si_

_- Pero después mencionaste que no había nómadas en el harem_

_- No habido uno en decenas de años_

_- ¿por qué?_

_- Porque a ellos no les interesa aliarse con las otras naciones, son espíritus libres que van donde el viento los llama, no les gusta tener ataduras terrenales, la libertad es algo que buscan por naturaleza_

_- Pero en un momento debió de haber alguno_

_- Si, los hubo_

_- ¿qué sucedió?_

_- Obtuvieron su libertad_

_- ¿cómo?_

_- Te contaré… a mi me lo contó una mujer muy vieja cuando le hice la misma pregunta. El tatarabuelo del Señor del Fuego vivió tiempos muy difíciles, durante la Gran Sequía , se cuenta que convocó a gente de todas las naciones, ofreciéndoles lo que quisieran a cambio del fin de la larga sequía… entonces dicen que aparecieron dos hermanas que provenían de un templo de nómadas del Este._

_Ellas ofrecieron terminar con la sequía a cambio de que dejaran libres a las mujeres de su pueblo que habitaban en el pabellón Ámbar y que jamás pidieran mujeres de los nómadas para su harem. Dicen que el Señor del Fuego estaba tan desesperado que aceptó inmediatamente. Ya había probado con sacerdotes, chamanes, los esfuerzos de los maestros agua habían resultado infructuosos, agua que caía sobre sus dominios, agua que se evaporaba, mientras tanto la gente sufría y pasaba hambre._

_Entonces las hermanas ejecutaron una misteriosa danza en la explanada del palacio, iban acompañadas de unos curiosos tambores, la gente que se reunió a verlas las observó con escepticismo. Primero todo se nubló, después empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua, la lluvia volvió a la Nación del Fuego._

_El Señor del Fuego cumplió su promesa, temeroso de otra larga sequía, dicen que, las mujeres abandonaron poco a poco el lugar, cuando el Pabellón Ámbar quedó vacio la lluvia cesó. Trataron de buscar a las hermanas, pero jamás fueron vistas en la Nación del Fuego. La gente nunca supo si lo ocurrido fue resultado del ingenio de dos maestras aire, o si sería algo vinculado al mundo de los espíritus._

_- Curiosa leyenda…y al final fueron libres_

_- Así es_

_- Algún día yo seré libre como las maestras aire_

_- Eres una mujer de la Tribu Agua_

_- Lo seré Shika, yo lo sé_

_En ese momento les anunciaron que el pintor de palacio había llegado al lugar y la imagen empezó a hacerse borrosa._

Despierta dormilona

- ¿Qué pasa Sokka?

- Ya casi llegamos

- ¡genial! – escucharon a Toph – de regreso a la ciudad amurallada, que emoción….

Ante ellos se alzaba la primera muralla de la ciudad, una de las primeras que habían reconstruido a la caída de Ozai. Toph no parecía muy feliz, Aang se veía nervioso y Zuko observaba más allá de las murallas, Sokka no se cansaba de ver la inmensa ciudad que se extendía mas allá de las paredes, Momo iba y venía, Katara bostezó. Entonces las puertas se abrieron para recibirlos. Había gente esperando su llegada, era tan distinto a la primera vez…

-ooOoo-

Pian Dao se entrevistaba con la princesa Azula. Había llegado la noche anterior a Isla Ámbar y a primera hora de la mañana había sido invitado a desayunar a la nueva casa de la princesa, la más pequeña de los Lee fue la encargada de conducirlo por el lugar. Le informaron que Lady Ursa se halaba tomando un paseo matutino por la bahía una de las amigas de la princesa a la que había tomado como dama de compañía.

- Si entendí bien…. El villano de esta historia debe tener el rostro de alguien del Reino Tierra…

- Así es

- Bien… haré lo posible, necesito material…pinturas…

- Quiero que sea una versión que sea recordad por toda la eternidad…

- Quizá el rey Kuei o tal vez el Bumi de Omashu o el sarcástico maestro Pakku podrían aparecer en las ilustraciones, quizá el segundo, su apariencia extraña…

- Haga lo que considere conveniente

- ¿y el héroe?

- Cualquier personaje con rasgos de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿está segura?

- Si…mientras no se trate de mi querido tío o mi hermano todo está bien

- Bien…. – dijo Pian Dao

- Doy por hecho que la tomaré como modelo para la princesa sol…

- Así es

- quizá a la joven Ty Lee como la dama de compañía

- si…, si… como usted crea conveniente, debe de ser una obra maestra

- cuente con eso

- mientras más rápido esté terminada mejor

- pondré todo mi empeño

- no esperaba menos

-ooOoo-

Sokka corrió a besar las piedras de la ciudad tan pronto pudo desmontar a Appa. No dejó de decir que había sido el viaje mas largo que jamás había imaginado. Uno grupo de generales y miembros de los distintos pueblos nos condujeron a palacio, a gente estaba de fiesta, parecía que los habitantes tenían preparada una celebración para la llegada del avatar desde hace días, porque se escuchaba música, fuegos artificiales y el olor de la comida y el ambiente de fiesta reinaban en la ciudad.

Ba Sing Se seguía en construcción, aun no se reponían de los daños causados por la invasión de Azula y los cambios provocados por los traidores Dai Li, había algunos cambios generales en el trazo de la ciudad, los maestros tierra se ocupaban de reconstruir y embellecer el lugar, su objetivo era hacer de la ciudad un sitio más hermoso y poderoso del que se haya tenido noticia.

- Por las noticias que recibimos temíamos que tardaran más – dijo Bumi – veo que Momo se encuentra en perfecto estado

Momo voló a su lado.

- ¡Hola Momo! , tanto tiempo – dijo acariciando su cabecita

- Esperábamos llegar antes, pero las cosas se complicaron… - dijo el maestro aire

- Avatar Aang - dijo una comitiva de generales haciendo una reverencia – el rey Kuei solicita una audiencia urgente con usted

- Claro…. – dijo extrañado – ¿podrían cuidar a Momo?

- Si, tu ve, no te preocupes

- Lo siento chicos – dijo a modo de disculpa mientras se alejaba con Momo- espero que no sea muy tardado

El resto del grupo fuimos conducidos por un grupo de nobles a una sala de estar de palacio, Bumi no dejaba de hacernos preguntas sobre nuestro largo viaje. Era extraño caminar libremente por ahí, todavía podía recordar los cambios y destrozos que tuvimos que hacer para llegar hasta el rey, mis memorias evocaban la precipitada salida…era un sitio lleno de recuerdos. La puerta se abrió y un hombre pidió que lo dejaran pasar.

- ¡por fin los encuentro! –dijo el recién llegado – es bueno saber que llegaron con bien

- ¿jefe Arnook?

Sokka y Katara se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

- Joven guerrero Sokka, joven maestra agua Katara

- Es un honor verle…

- Quería hablar con avatar Aang sobre….

- me temo que fue llamado por el rey Kuei – dije

- Entonces será más tarde…

- Si, esperemos que no tarde mucho – dijo Sokka

- Hay cosas que deben saber antes de la reunión….necesitamos hablar largamente, si el sus compañeros nos lo permiten

- No hay problema, es a lo que venimos

- Nos veremos más tarde- dijeron los hermanos

- príncipe Zuko – dijo una comitiva de hombres de rojo – somos miembros de la Representación de la Nación del fuego enviados por el Señor del Fuego Iroh, lo esperábamos hace días, hay noticias urgentes, debe venir cuanto antes con nosotros

Zuko hizo un gesto afirmativo, estaba cansado, pero no era momento de descansar.

- Debo irme… nos veremos … espero que más tarde o tal vez mañana

- Solo quedamos Momo, Bumi y yo.

- Creo que debo ir a la casa que me asignaron – dijo – estoy muerta de cansancio… y estas ropas no son mi estilo

- Señorita Bei Fong, probablemente necesitará ropas nuevas – dijo el rey de Omashu – pondré mis sastres a su disposición

- No es gran cosa, pero este atuendo…

- Nómada, ¿verdad?

- Si

- Me gustan esos colores…me recuerdan tiempos felices

- ¿sí?

- Casi lo olvidaba, su familia envió una larga carta al consejo

- ¿quieren que regrese a casa?

- Así es… ¿quiere regresar a casa?

- Extraño mi hogar, a mis padres, pero sé que nada será como antes…Mis padres no entienden mis habilidades, enviaron a un grupo de hombres a capturarme

- ¿fue una de las razones de la demora?

- Una de muchas, mis padres piensan que es algo monstruosos que pueda ver a través de tierra control, yo les dije que estaba orgullosa de ser una maestra tierra, que no era pequeña , delicada, que no necesitaba que me protegieran de todo, que yo podía sola… - la voz se quebró

- no son maestros tierra

- No había existido un Bei Fong que hiciera tierra control al menos en generaciones, y si lo eran no lo demostraban…. No sé qué tradiciones extrañas…

- Ya veo…

- quiero regresar, pero no tengo a donde, además a la gente reunida en Ba Sing Se no les sirve de nada les sirve una chica ciega en este sitio, esto no es para mí, pero tampoco quiero regresar

- Alguna vez conocí a un chico que pensaba que esto no era para él, que prefería desarrollar ideas descabelladas, divertirse y hacer de las suyas…

- ¿y qué hizo ese chico?

- Bueno… tuvo con el tiempo comprendió que debía demostrar a los otros que las cosas no eran tan cuadradas como querían verlas, que se podían hacer cosas grandiosas a partir de las ideas más locas…

- ¿es su historia?

- Tal vez…

Se escuchó el gruñido de un estómago.

- Parece que Momo muere de hambre, y yo también…. ¿señorita Bei Fong nos haría el honor de acompañarnos a comer?

- Claro, puede llamarme Toph

- Bien Toph, llámame Bumi, a mi me parece que este es el inicio de una interesante amistad

- ¿eso cree?

- De eso platicaremos en la comida…

-ooOoo-

Azula escribía febrilmente, su objetivo era terminar cuanto antes la copia de la leyenda porque esperaba con ansias las primeras noticias de Ba Sing Se y no quería que sus futuros planes chocaran con su obra maestra. Mientras tanto Mai leía una larga carta de sus padres , nada nuevo bajo el Sol, su hermano aprendía sus primeras letras, sus padres había conseguido un puesto como tesorero en una de las Islas, no era tan interesante, pero les aseguraría un sitio y estarían estrechamente vinculados con la nobleza.

Ty Lee practicaba una vez más una nueva rutina de movimientos, hace unas horas había enviado una carta a Haru, respondiéndole que estaba bien, que lo extrañaba, que esperaba que pudieran verse tan pronto terminaran las primeras reuniones, que le habría encantado acompañarlo a Ba Sing Se, pero que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, que ojalá tuviera alas en los pies para acabar de una buena vez con las distancias, que posiblemente más adelante, cuando la situación estuviera más relajada podría darle una sorpresa…

La princesa Ursa descansaba en sus habitaciones, en los últimos días se le veía muy cansada, pero nadie hacía comentarios al respecto. El Señor del Fuego aun no confirmaba si los viajeros habían llegado o no a su destino, pero la princesa había pedido que la despertaran tan pronto hubiera noticias de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del mismo edificio, Pian Dao realizaba las primeras ilustraciones de la que algún día sería una de sus obras más conocidas: _Los rollos de la Princesa Sol_. El mismo hombre que le levaba su bandeja con té periódicamente se presentó ante la hija de Ozai que empezaba a copiar el final del relato con su mejor caligrafía.

- Su alteza, llegaron a Ba Sing Se

- ¿está confirmado?

- Si

- ¿y los nuestros?

- En sus posiciones, esperando el momento indicado

- Bien…. De momento pueden retirarse, debo terminar este manuscrito

- Oído y obediencia

Azula tomó el vaso que le ofrecían. Mai se acercó a ella.

- ¿está todo listo?

- Casi – dijo la princesa

- ¿qué te falta?

- El desenlace. El príncipe tiene que pasar un serie de pruebas para rescatar a su esposa, que el malvado viejecillo había encerrado en una horrible torre de piedra con una sola ventana

- ¿no estarás confundiéndola con la historia de la princesa de cabellos largos?

- ¡la que se quedó calva!, ¡claro que no!

_- El príncipe recibe ayuda de sus cuñados para poder rescatar a la princesa. Entre los cuatro derrotan al malvado hombrecillo, entonces liberan a la princesa Sol , que enojada con too lo que ha sucedido decide encerrarse de nuevo en sus habitaciones para no ver nunca más a su esposo después de todas las peripecias que le hizo pasar._

- Pero algún día lo perdonaba – dijo Ty Lee deteniendo sus pasos

- No, era condenado a ver solo su resplandor desde otra habitación

- ¡no es justo! – dijo la chica de ojos garzos

- No me gusta ese final - dijo Mai – es tan…

_- Políticamente correcto_, el abrió puertas que no debía, luego perdió a sus hermanas y a su reino ; la encuentra a ella, la desobedece, en algún momento alguien le tendría que ahcer pagar por todas sus tonterías

- Es un final cruel – dijo la chica de rosa

- A mí me gusta – dijo mojando con cuidado la punta de su pincel – y con eso es suficiente

Mai y Ty Lee guardaron silencio. Ese relato nunca le había gustado.

-ooOoo-

-ooOoo-

El sol se había ocultado. Aang todavía seguía en una larga conferencia con el rey Kuei. Aparentemente habían tenido que llevarles los alimentos al salón del trono, en realidad no tenían idea de que hablaban, pero debía de ser algo de suma importancia. La gente de la tribu Agua y la Nación del fuego esperaban comunicarse también con el joven avatar, había mucho que hacer y tan pocas horas antes del inicio de la reunión convocada por los dirigentes de las naciones.

Zuko había escuchado pacientemente los informas, había hecho algunas acotaciones y enviado cartas al Señor del Fuego, a la princesa Ursa y una a Mai. Después había tomado un baño. Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido.

_Soñó que estaba en la Nación del Fuego, pero no en el mismo sitio que había dejado hace unas semanas, sino un sitio de aspecto más antiguo. Los dragones surcaban los cielos, los maestros fuego los respetaban y veneraban. Había una estructura de palacios con cuatro pabellones de cuatro colores distintos, recordaba que su madre alguna vez le había contado que después la erupción del volcán que dominaba la capital, se había construido el conjunto de palacio actual, los habitantes de la ciudad se habían dividido entre las zonas rocosas, otros habían preferido las costas y las otras islas._

_Un grupo de personas que le resultaban lejanamente familiares lo conducían a una explanada donde confluían aquellos legendarios pabellones perdidos hace mucho tiempo bajo espesas capas de lava. En la explanada tres grupos de mujeres se agrupaban, no podía ver sus caras, solo las distinguía por el color de sus vestimentas y el color de su piel._

_Sonaba un gong_

_Los tres grupos empezaban a bailar. Cada uno se esforzaba por superar al otro y era dirigido por mujeres de belleza sin igual. Las que más le llamaban la atención eran las de los vestidos rojos y la de vestidos beige y adornos en verde, a la de azul ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Lanzaban cintas y flores, cantaban coplas antiguas como solo podían hallarse en los libros o en esas viejas canciones que tanto le gustaban a su tío. De pronto un servidor llegaba acompañando de unos hombres cargados con rollos._

_- Su alteza, he aquí lo que nos pidió_

_- ¿Qué les pedí? –preguntaba confundido_

_- Las fotografías para elegir a la doncella que partirá a uno de los reinos tierra_

_- Llévenlos a mi habitación, debo de ver cada rollo con atención_

_- Como usted ordene_

_- Y se perdió en los bailes y coplas mientras los hombres desaparecían con los rollos._

Cuando despertó hace horas el sol se había puesto.

-ooOoo-

Toph se acurrucó en su habitación, el té se enfriaba y ella ni siquiera había dado un sorbo.

La habían dejado en una casa para ella sola, con gente dispuesta atender hasta su más mínimo de sus caprichos. Sus amigos estaban lejos, en sus respectivas casas, los de la Nación del Fuego en las que daban al este la de Aang, al sur la de Katara y Sokka, al Norte la de Zuko y al Oeste la suya. Momo se había quedado con Bumi, habían hablado largo y tendido, ese hombre era simpático, pero estaba loco de remate.

En los otros niveles la gente estaba de fiesta, en los más altos la gente quedaba aislada para los eventos del día siguiente. Aun estando con Bumi le habían hecho invitaciones de otras gentes del Reino Tierra, desde gente interesada en la política hasta de damas que quería estar a su lado por el peso de su apellido. Gracias a que Momo había hecho de las suyas habían podido salir del restaurante sin que nadie más los siguiera.

Ahora quería ocupar esos momentos de reclusión forzosa para algo de provecho, pero no se sentía cómoda, tal vez mezclándose con la gente común y corriente podría sentirse mejor. Pero Katara no le había devuelto sus ropas y las que había pedido al sastre de Bumi aún no estaba listas, solo quedaba el disfraz de nómada y una pijama con el que no podría salir a la calle.

Se aburría mortalmente.

Nadie debía saber a dónde salía, si llevaba el disfraz de nómada no tendría problema alguno para mezclarse con la gente y si cavaba un túnel tal vez podría dar un paseo por Ba Sing Se y nadie se enteraría. Bien, se dijo, la naturaleza no le había dado el maravilloso don de ser la mejor maestra tierra que el mundo conocía para pasar una noche sola y deprimida. Acomodó algunas frazadas y una almohada en su cama, esperó que los que servían en la casa estuvieran lejos y abrió la tierra. Lo había hecho tantas veces cuando iba a cada Estruendo Tierra y nadie lo había notado, ¿por qué alguien notaría su fuga? No lo pensó más y empezó a cavar un túnel que la llevaría a conocer otro círculo de la ciudad, además, que podría ser peor que le podría pasar, ¿encontrar de nuevo a los nómadas?

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	22. Desaparecida

Dislaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie _Avatar The Last Airbender_, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

En _cursivas_ pensamientos, sueños y recuerdos.

Muchas garcias por sus reviews a**_ Rashel Shiru_**, **_Blue Eyes Princess_** y **_Xavo_**. n_n

* * *

**Desaparecida**

**

* * *

  
**

_El e__mperador, desde su trono de oro escuchaba impasible las noticias de los ministros. De pronto se escuchó un alboroto en la puerta, un servidor llegó pidiendo perdón por interrumpir la importante reunión. Uno de los ministros hizo un gesto y dejaron pasar al hombre nervioso y apesadumbrado que venía de la misma cámara de la emperatriz._

_- Señor del Fuego Yuan…, mi señor_

_- habla_

_-mi señor - dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos - La emperatriz ha muerto_

_- Que convoquen al ministro de ceremonias, deben hacerse las exequias al atardecer_

_- Pero mi señor..._

_- Estamos en tiempos de guerra…_

_- Pero mi señor - enfatizó otro de los ministros_

_- Llevaremos a cabo los funerales y ustedes seguirán los planes punto por punto, ahora retírense, debo ir a las habitaciones de la emperatriz – dijo poniéndose de pie_

_- Así se hará dijeron todos – postrándose mientras el Señor del Fuego pasaba escoltado por un grupo de guardias._

_D__eja atrás columnas, claroscuros, resplandor y sombras, cuando finalmente llega a los aposentos de la emperatriz las mujeres esperan llorosas en la puerta. Las ignora, abre las puertas, al fondo en el lecho yace una mujer de cabellos ocursos como la noche, sus rasgos lucen pálidos y afilados por el paso de la muerte. La emperatriz ha muerto, la guerra de los pabellones volverá a empezar._

_- ¡alteza!_

_- Voltea a la mujer que le habla._

_- Su hijo… - dice mostrándole a un pequeño pálido de ojos de fuego_

_- Tráiganlo, debe de ser presentado a su pueblo_

_Deja atrás de nuevo las habitaciones, entonces uno de sus ministros se acerca._

_- Mi señor, tenemos noticias de el traidor_

_El Señor del Fuego detiene su paso al reconocerlo._

_- Fue capturado por gente del Reino Tierra… no podemos hacer nada_

_- ¿en qué reino?_

_- Mi señor…_

_- En el mismo al que fue enviada la dama Oshokún_

Zuko despertó con el riostro perlado de sudor. Sábanas rojas, cama de tallas de maderas finas, afuera la oscuridad todavía era dueña y señora de Ba Sing Se.

_Otra vez esos sueños…_

Había creído que era cuestión del viaje, pero por lo visto estaba equivocado, debía de tener otro origen, tal vez debería de hablar con el joven avatar sobre ellas, tal vez fuera un mensaje de los espíritus o tal vez fueran solo pesadillas producto de las muchas preocupaciones que de pronto lo agobiaban. Apartó los cortinajes, dejó la cama y se puso de pie, el piso estaba cubierto por suaves esteras, la habitación decorada para un digno embajador de la Nación del Fuego. Abrió la puerta de su gabinete y tomo unas velas.

Extrañaba la sencillez de su antiguo viaje, no es que ya no le gustaran las comodidades, pero la austeridad a la que se había acostumbrado durante su exilio le había alejado una marca imborrable en su ser. Regresó a la oscuridad de su habitación y encendió las velas con solo pasar su palma sobre ellas, acto seguido se sentó frente a ellas en posición de loto y se sumergió en su meditacion antes de que alguien llegara a "despertarlo".

oooOooo

Era un escándalo, todos los representantes del reino Tierra estaban alarmados. La joven Bei Fong había desaparecido de sus habitaciones, no sabían si la habían secuestrado, había escapado como tanto lo había amenazado o si estaría extraviada. No querían que los demás embajadores se enteraran de la noticia, pensarían que era poco serio por parte de la embajadora, que no estaba tomando en serio un concilio tan importante.

Las noticias tarde o temprano llegaron a oídos del rey Bumi, el rey loco de Omashu y uno de los hombres más inteligentes de las cuatro naciones, tal vez él podría ayudarlos a localizarla. Escuchó atentamente el relato de la desaparición de la señorita Bei Fong y para consternación de todos respondió.

- Si ella no quiere ser encontrada no la encontrarán

- ¡pero su alteza!

- Yo hablé con ella, ella quería declinar al puesto, pero ustedes no se lo permitían, creo que hizo lo más honesto

- ¡Rey Bumi!

- ¿lo saben sus amigos?

- Aun no, tememos…

- Nada de tememos, Toph Bei Fong es fuerte, pero será mejor que sus amigos y su familia sepan que ha escapado

- ¡pero las demás naciones!

- No me importa lo que digan las demás naciones se enterarán y ustedes se verán obligados a nombrar a un nuevo delegado

- ¡pero ella conoce la situación de las Naciones!

- No creo que sea la única –dijo moviendo sus largos y huesudos dedos - dadas las circunstancias es posible que la señorita Bei Fong trate de llegar a Gao Ling

- Iremos a todas las salidas, haremos que nuestros hombres vigilen

- No creo que tome una salida habitual, es maestra tierra y Ba Sing Se es enorme, no creo que haya ido muy lejos

- Darnos la orden de que la busquen por toda la ciudad, haremos carteles si es preciso – dijeron saliendo a toda prisa.

Bumi sacó un trozo de gematita, le arrancó un pedazo y masticó.

- Si yo fuera una chica ciega, que trata de huir… ¿cómo le haría? , vamos gematita… ¿a dónde iría?

Le dio otro mordisco y entonces apareció Momo en la ventana.

- ¡Momo!, ¡viejo amigo!, ¡quieres gematita lila?

Momo se acercó al rey que le ofreció un trozo de dulce de color verde que el lémur volador empezó a chupar hasta que sus dedos quedaron pegajosos.

- ¿Sabes Momo?, necesito hablar con Aang…pero todos tratan de acapararlo, ¿crees que podrías hacer que viniera a vistarme?

Momo lo observó con sus enormes ojos verdes y movió una de sus orejitas.

- Momo, escucha muy bien, esta es una misión importante, la señorita Bei Fong desapareció y nosotros sabemos que hay alguien que puede encontrarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…que ella quiera regresa o no, no es nuestro asunto, pero él puede darnos noticias… ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

El lémur emitió un chillido y exigió más gematita.

- Me parece bien, yo te doy gematita y tú me traes a Aang

oooOooo

Aire frío

Olor a tierra mojada

Polvo, madera, el sonido de unas llamas crepitando.

- ¡por fin despertaste!

- ¿qué hago aquí?

- Llegaste de noche ,parecías extraviada y te traje a casa

- Ah, ¿si?

- No perteneces a este círculo – le dijo la voz

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- Tus ropas son de telas bonitas

La maestra tierra se llevó las manos a su ropa pero no las reconoció, esas no eran suyas, ¿acaso la habían robado?

- tuve que ponerte una muda mía, las tuyas estaban mojadas y llenas de barro , por lo visto son bastante resistentes

- ¿ah si?

- Salí del círculo donde estaba, sabía que camino seguía y de pronto me perdí – dijo la maestra tierra - luego empezó a llover...¿dónde estoy?

- En mi casa

- ¿y mi mochila?

- En la silla

- ¿cuál silla?

- La que está frente a ti

- No veo

- ¿te hiciste daño?

- Soy ciega de nacimiento

- No puede ser, no llevas bastón ni lazarillo, a menos que los hayas perdido anoche

- ¿quién eres?, este lugar tiene un olor …

- Mi nombre es Jin, trabajo como camarera en uno de las casas de té de este círculo, a eso huele la casa, ¿quién eres tú?

- Yo…yo me llamo Kua Mei- dijo rápidamente – huí de casa

- Eso veo, quizá debíamos de llamar a tu familia, deben de estar preocu….

- ¡no!

- ¿por qué?, deben de estar preocupados, no sé porque te habrás ido de casa, pero este círculo no es un lugar para tí…

- Por favor, necesito que me ocultes uno días, después me marcharé de esta ciudad para siempre, ¡debes ayudarme a ocultarme!

- ¡pero no puedo!, eres ciega, no podría dejarte sola, ¡te arriesgaste mucho al venir hasta aquí!

- ¡por favor!, que sea ciega no quiere decir que no pueda hacer nada

- Tus manos – dijo Jin

- ¿qué tienen mis manos?

- jamás has trabajado, se nota en tus manos, debes de ser de una familia noble

- Eso no importa, debo salir de esta ciudad

- ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Porque… porque… - pensó que haría _Sugar Queen_ en su lugar - ¡porque mi familia me quiere casa con un viejo de Gao Ling y yo no quiero!

- Deben hacerlo por un buen motivo – dijo la chica

- ¿es broma?

- ¡Sé hacer tierra control!

- Como si eso fuera especial – dijo tranquilamente

- puedo probarlo

- ¡pero no en mi casa! –dijo rápidamente –no se dé que serviría una maestra tierra ciega, hay cientos de brabucones en la ciudad que alardean de lo mismo

Toph rió.

- Siempre es útil… - dijo la maestra tierra - podría pelear, se que en cada ciudad hay un sitio donde organizan peleas callejeras

- Eres demasiado pequeña y tienes una imaginación muy grande

- Las apariencias engañan, créeme , no necesito que nadie me proteja

- No lo sé… una niña…

- Debes ayudarme, ¡no puedo regresar a la casa de mis padres!

Jin la miró con escepticismo.

- Estas ante la mejor maestra tierra de las cuatro naciones

- no es la primera vez que escapas de casa, ¿verdad?

- Escucha, solo necesito a alguien que me contacte con las personas adecuadas, el resto es cosa mía

- No lo sé… ¿qué ganaría yo?

- Un porcentaje de ganancias de mis victorias

- ¿tan segura estás de triunfar?

- ¡Será pan comido!

oooOooo

Azula observaba complacida los avances de los primeros historia era tal cual la había imaginado, Pian Dao hacía honor a su fama, el estilo era clásico, los colores eran vibrantes, las imágenes habían sido plasmadas en un estilo realista que parecía que en cualquier momento abandonarían el papel y saldrían a la realidad.

- Me gusta – dijo al artista

- Me alegra excelencia

- Realmente espero ver pronto los rollos completos

- Tardaré algunas semanas – se excusó el artista – necesitaré mas materiales que no encuentro aquí

- Pídame lo que quiera, haré que lo traigan con tal de que continua su trabajo

- Me parece excelente, pero preferiría…

- Enviaré por su proveedor, no quiero que salga de la Isla, aquí todo es muy abrurrido...

- Alteza… sucede que yo elaboro algunas de las formulas de mis pinturas…

- Ya veo, entonces dígame que ingredientes necesita y los tendrán

- Si es tan urgente el trabajo, enviaré a mi mayordomo por ellas, si es tan urgente terminar los rollos cuanto antes

Pian Dao buscaba alguna excusa para poder abandonar la isla y poner al corriente de la situación a otros miembros del Loto Blanco. Sabía que sucedí algo extraño en el lugar, la princesa Ursa lucía desmejorada, mientras su hija lucía demasiado tranquila y contenta. Además debían saber que había una importante presencia de gente de ojos verdes que manejaba cadenas y sabía que era información valiosa para los miembros de su orden, pero no podía, no confiaba que las comunicaciones por halcón lagarto fueran seguras y temía que alguien lo espiaba en nombre de la princesa, porque en más de una ocasión había visto a un hombre observar fijamente la ventana de su habitación.

- Me parece excelente, siga así… me gusta su estilo, tal vez le mande hacer otra historia

- Estaré encantado alteza

Al fondo Mai escribía una larga a Zuko, que después de muchos días de viaje no se había dignado a enviarle ni una miserable carta. Sabía a grandes rasgos que había llegado bien a Ba Sing se, si, sabía que tenían una mala experiencia con las cartas, pero eso no quería significar que por la distancia estarían separados, era su novia y tenía derecho a saber cómo se encontraba, si la estaba pasando bien en esa lejana ciudad y si la extrañaba.

Ty Lee jugaba Pai Sho con Lady Ursa, la cual se veía más demacrada de lo habitual. Se excusaba diciendo que las últimas noches no había dormido muy bien, no era un secreto que tenía horribles pesadillas, muchos se lo atribuían a sus terribles años de exilio, solo la princesa Ursa sabía a lo que se enfrentaba noche tras noche, era una cosa oscura y sombría que la iba consumiendo poco a poco, en especial ahora que su hija había ordenado a uno de sus hombres que robaran y cambiaran la receta de su té para acelerar sus pasos al mundo de los espíritus.

oooOooo

- ¡qué Toph hizo qué! – gritó Sokka

- Escapó –dijo Katara que también estaba enojada y preocupada

- ¡por qué nos enteramos hasta ahora!

- Porque la gente del reino tierra no quería que supiéramos!

- ¿dónde está Aang?

- Hablando con Zuko

- ¡debemos localizar a Toph!, tal vez si Suki…

- Suki está muy ocupada en otras cosas…

- ¡pero es excelente rastreadora!

- Sokka… solo estás buscando una excusa para verla

- ¡todo el viaje soñé con verla en la ciudad! – dijo molesto - ¡Y ahora que llego está ocupada!

- Así será de ahora en adelante…un día ella estará ocupada, otra tú

- ¡oh no!, no permitiré que eso suceda!

- ¿y qué harás al respecto?

- Le propondré matrimonio y nos casaremos aquí

- ¿qué?

- ¡celebraremos una boda al estilo del Sur por lo alto!

- No sabes lo que dices…

- ¡Es la única forma de que estemos juntos!

- es muy radical

- ¡claro que no!

- ¿y ella estará de acuerdo?

- Espero que si

- Sokka

- Si

- ¿y qué le darás de acuerdo a nuestra tribu?

- ¡esto! – dijo mostrando una talla

- ¡vaya!, así que has practicado… eso es…es…

- ¡una luna! – dijo el orgulloso guerrero lobo

- Si – dijo su hermana – eso debe ser…

- ¡por qué empleas ese tono!

- Es que es… es…lindo…. Seguro que a Suki le encantará

- ¡claro que sí!, ¡lo hice pensando en ella!

La puerta del ala donde esperaban se abrió y entró un cansado Aang, seguido por Zuko.

- ¡todos quieren hablar con el avatar! - dijo el amestro aire dejándose caer en al lado de los hermanos

- Es lo normal – dijo Katara - eres el mediador, esto solo es el inicio...

- ¿ya supieron lo de Toph?

- ¿qué escapó? – dijo Zuko

- Si – dijo Katara - ¿cómo supiste?

- Lo supe de la mañana, me ofrecía ayudar, conozco la ciudad, pero dijeron que no, que yo también soy embajador y no pueden arriesgarse a perder a otro

- ¡Cómo que escapó!, ¡por qué soy el último en saberlo!

- Nosotros también acabamos de enterarnos – dijo Sokka – trataron de ocultarlo toda la mañana, decían que Toph dormía , hasta que Katara fue con paso firme a su habitación y la encontró vacía, ¡hubieran visto lacara de las gentes a las que dejó congeladas

- ¡las congelaste! – dijo el maestro fuego

- Bueno, debían dejarme pasar por las buenas o por las malas

- ¡esto es mi culpa! – dijo Aang

- ¿por qué?, ella no quería estar aquí –dijo Sokka – ¡pero al menos pudo despedirse de nosotros!

- Toph no es del estilo que adora las despedidas – dijo Katara

- ¿quién fue el último que habló con ella? – dijo el maestro fuego

- Me parece que el rey Bumi, al final ella se quedó con él

En ese momento apreció Momo con un rollo atado a su cuello.

- ¿desde cuándo Momo es coreo? –preguntó Sokka

- Ven Momo –dijo Aang

El lémur volador corrió hasta el maestro aire que le quitó el mensaje mientras el lémur seguía comiendo un trozo de gematita.

- ¿es de Toph? – preguntó Zuko

- ¡es ciega! – dijo la maestra agua

- Es del rey Bumi, dice que quiere platicar conmigo

- ¿otra entrevista plagada de preguntas extrañas y gematita? – dijo Sokka - ¡yo paso!

- Pero dices que fue el último que habló con Toph

- ¿qué estas esperando Aang?, ve con él – dijo Katara – Toph puede estar afuera, perdida en esta inmensa ciudad de…

- Katara – dijo Sokka

- ¿sí?

- No es hora de bonitos discursos, vamos con el rey loco a ver que dice

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¡cómo que no es hora de bonitos discursos! – dijo enfadada

- No lo tomes a mal –dijo el maestro fuego –pero tienes esa mala costumbre

- ¡como que mala costumbre!

- Yo no te recomendaría hacerla enojar – dijo Sokka - ¿sabes?, su mal genio hizo que despertara el avatar

- ¡¡¡¡Soka!!!!

Katara le lanzó una mirada de reproche y buscó el apoyo de Aang, que ya se alejaba con Momo en su hombro, antes de que aparecieran gentes de cualquiera de las naciones y requirieran la inmediata presencia del avatar.

ooooOooo

_- Oshokún_

_- Si mi señor_

_- Lo capturaron mis guardias hace unos días - dijo ordenando que le presentaron a un hombre encadenado – era nada más y nada menos que aquel pintor de la corte que le había hecho aquel horrible pintura que marcó su destino, ojos dorados orgullosos y cansados, cabellos grises empolvados y revueltos, traje de campesino, nadie creería que un artista se esconde tras esos harapos._

_- No quiero verlo – dijo volteando la cara_

_- Dicen que él fue el responsable_

_- Eso no importa mi señor_

_- Dicen que es al único que en verdad odias_

_Oshokún no se molestó en contradecirlo, sacó un abanico de sus vestidos y cubrió su rostro para que el cautivo no pudiera ver su expresión._

_- ¿qué haremos con él?_

_- Si me lo permite mi señor– dijo uno de los guardias_

_- Te lo permito_

_- Exigiría la recompensa_

_- ¿qué recompensa?_

_- Dicen que el Señor del Fuego ofrece su peso en oro a quien lo devuelva a su presencia para castigarlo_

_- ¡no! – exclamó el cautivo_

_- ¿Porque no?…- dijo el esposo de Oshokún - sería un bonito regalo_

_- ¡se lo suplico!, ¡me matará!, ¡me….!_

_- Le recodará su más grande pérdida –le dijo el hombre de ojos verdes_

_- ¡no pueden enviarme de regreso!_

_- Dime Oshokún, ese hombre está en tus manos_

_El hombre le dirigió una mirada desesperada a la dama que se ocultaba tras el abanico. Pero la mente de ella estaba lejos, recordando otro tiempo, __otro lugar, otras personas, la mirada del señor del Fuego Han, el de los ojos dorados, cabellos oscuros y la luna llena en el Pabellón de la Luna._

_- Mi señor_

_- Si_

_- No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida –dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños - puedes hacer con él lo que quieras_

_- Está dicho – dijo con voz de trueno - Será encadenado y enviado al señor del Fuego como regalo, nuestro emisario pedirá la recompensa en tu nombre_

_- Mi señor, no sería lo correcto, tu lo encontraste_

_- ¡en, será en nombre de quien lo capturó_

_- ¡dama Oshokun! - Gritó mientras se lo llevaban - ¡no puede permitirlo_

_- La puerta se cerró, el esposo de Oshokún besó sus cabellos y se retiró. Después ella maldijo el día que ese hombre había vuelto a aparecer en su vida._

Katara despertó, la habitación era blanca, las paredes imitaban los hielos de la Tribu Agua , un manto azul la cubría, unos emblemas como los del norte habían sido tallados en las paredes, el sol entraba por la ventana. 2ª noche en Ba Sing Se y Toph todavía seguía podía quedarse así, saltó de su cama, salió de su habitación, rebuscó entre su equipaje y sacó un atuendo rojo y morado que había ocultado en el fondo de su mochila. El sombrero lo podría conseguir en otro lado, el sombrero y el maquillaje no serían un problema.

No era un secreto que seguía molesta porque le habían dicho que solo decía discursos bonitos, Aang había acordado con Bumi algo, había dicho que se verían en la mañana antes de empezar las actividades, pero ella no podía esperar. Aparentemente los problemas en las cuatro naciones no tenían fin, y la gente de

Si los demás pensaban que seguir el protocolo y esperar los mensajes del servicio secreto de la ciudad estaban muy equivocados. Soltó sus cabellos, trazó unas líneas en su cara y salió por la ventana, ella les probaría que ella era más que eso, saldría y traería a Toph de vuelta así tuviera que traerla vuelta en un bloque de hielo.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


End file.
